Love is War
by Sqweebs
Summary: The girls have gone to college, but something is wrong with Tsukasa, and as people are attacked by a mysterious girl, all signs point to her. Are they connected? In this Sequeal to Runaway Otaku as relationships form the girls truely learn how Love is War
1. Introductions, Accidents, and Attacks

**(If you have not read my first story, Runaway Otaku, you will most likely be confused about all of this. I advise reading that first.)**

**Hey, people. Sorry this took an entire month. A LOT happened lately and I've either been EXTREMELY busy or really lazy. I actually started this before I finished Runaway, but only NOW finished the day I published it. 1 my play started performing and so I had Tech Week and that gave me NO time to myself. Then I got Battlefield 3 and you don't expect me to not play. Then my friend Skyler, he was out on Halloween and something happened but that's shown in the story. I'll tell you all what happened after the story so I don't spoil anything. Also I got Subbed, and favorited by none other than by Yutaka! This really surprised me, making for a good ending to my day. Anyways today is the 3 Month anniversary of me starting Runaway and what better day to start it on than today the anaversarry AND 11-11-11! I almost felt like posting this at 11:11 but I was in school at the time. Anyways past my boring speech, I'll leave the introductions to Misao!**

* * *

><p>"It's been a great 3 years, but I'm pretty glad to be going to College." Misao said to no one in particular as she walked to the train station after the end of the final day of school. It was cold outside and the graduation ceremony had just ended. "Kagami Hiiragi, one of my best friends, the Tsundere of everyone. Konata Izumi, or how I like to imagine her, "Chibi". The annoying Otaku, the girl who stole Hiiragi away from Ayano and I. Miyuki Takura, the brainiac. The girl with the biggest rack I have ever seen and all around nice person. Tsukasa Hiiragi, once an energetic Airhead, now a depressed empty shell of a girl. Ayano Minegishi, my best friend other than Hiiragi, a girl who is always friendly and nice, but when she gets mad, shit happens. Tony Otokonoko, a new addition to our group, boyfriend of Miyuki and extremely strong and nice. I heard his brother was a Green Beret, but other than that not much about him is known. Then finally the newest addition to the group is Kyon." Misao said with a sigh "The nice, strong, cute, funny, and amazing person. Long lost friend of Chibi's and probably one of the first men I have ever had a cru..."<p>

"Misa-Chan!" Ayano yelled as she caught up to her friend "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, I was pretending that we were in an anime and that I was introducing the characters." Misao said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, Misa-Chan." Ayano said as she continued walking with her friend. "So how is Nikinari doing? How has he been since I broke up with him?"

"Oh, HIM." Misao said as she rolled her eyes. "He's gone back to trying to take perverted pictures of my friends, looking at porn, and he's started writing odd Fan-Fictions on some site on the internet."

"Odd, I hope he doesn't go and kill himself over something stupid." the quiet girl said after remembering breaking up with him after he had tried to ruin her and Misao's friendship.

"Yeah, so what do you hope happens in college?" Misao said to her friend as she winked "Hoping to find any cute boys?"

"Misa-Chan!" Ayano exclaimed red-faced. "I just hope I'm able to get that Medical Degree I was hoping for so I can go on to being a nurse."

(**First A/N of the story, woot!: Medical Schools in Japan are actually Facilities in Universities. That's why she isn't going to a different College for a Medical Degree.)**

"I know you'll do it Ayano!" Misao said, slapping her on the back. "Anyways, Hiiragi and them wanted to meet at the arcade. Wanna come?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Ayano said as they entered the train-station.

* * *

><p><strong>A Half Hour Later<strong>

"There you guys are!" Kyon said as Misao and Ayano entered the arcade. The place was ablaze with little kids playing race games and shooting games, and the familiar smell of Arcade Pizza and Soda filled the air. "We've been waiting for like 10 minutes where were you guys?"

"Oh, just doing stuff, ya know." Misao said nervously as she walked towards the table where everyone was sitting, trying to avoid a conversation.

"Whats up with her?" he asked Ayano, confused at Misao's reaction

"Shes just... tired." Ayano said knowing about how Misao felt about Kyon. The two finally went over to the table Kyon sitting down right next to Misao making her red.

"So then what are your plans for the next week till college starts, Kyon?" Konata asked when they finally sat down.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe just hang out, play some video games, maybe try to get a girlfriend." he said as Misao perked up a bit. "I mean, if I'm gonna be in this area for four years I think I should have something other than school work."

"That's why I have my Kagamin~!" Konata yelled as she unexpectedly grabbed the Tsundere and kissed her.

"Konata!" she yelled, turning red. "Not in public!"

"Sorry Kagamin~, but your just too dang Moe when you're like that." she said, making the Tsundere more red.

"Anyways, who wants to go play games?" Tony asked, trying to ease the awkwardness.

For 4 hours they played in the arcade. Everything from Racing games, to Sports, to Fighting and even to Quiz games, despite Misao's lack focus on anything but Kyon. After five tries, Kyon managed to beat Misao's record on the Virtual Hurdles, and get a further Home Run in the Home Run Derby arcade game. After all that time, the money must have spent was well over 50,000 Yen.

"I'll see you guys later." Konata said as she, Kagami, and Tsukasa walked in the opposite direction of Tony, Miyuki, Kyon, Misao and Ayano. Before long though, Miyuki and Tony turned to go a separate way, and finally Ayano turned a corner and walked away, leaving Kyon and Misao walking in the same direction, completely silent.

"So, Misao, where do you live?" Kyon asked as Misao looked up at him "Because it seems we're going to the same exact place and I don't remember you ever living at my house."

"Ha ha." she laughed even though she didn't get the joke. "I live at 1*** W******* Ln."

"Wait, you live where?" Kyon said as he looked over at her, confused.

"1*** W******* Ln., why?" she asked

"I live two houses down from you." he said as he face palmed at his lack of noticing her in his neighborhood. "I can't believe I never saw you."

"Me neither. I mean, my parents have been trying to push me a little harder to try and get a boyfriend and so I've met just about every boy in our neighborhood, but this is the first time I've met you." Misao said, happy to be having a conversation with Kyon.

"Your parents are doing what?" he said laughing at what she had just said. "I know some parents want grand-children and all that but that's a bit ridiculous."

"Better than having parents who don't let you date." She said quickly, then she noticed the sad look on his face. "Whats the matter, Kyon?"

"Oh, nothing, just something that happened to me before." he said quickly, obviously hiding something.

"Well, I hope it wasn't anything bad." Misao said as she unknowingly walked out into the street. Then Kyon noticed a car heading towards the girl, and the driver texting on her Cell Phone.

"MISAO WATCH OUT!" Kyon screamed as he tackled Misao to the ground as the car hit him and sent the two of them flying.

"Ow... my head... what the hell happened? Kyon? KYON!" Misao yelled still on the ground as she noticed Kyon still holding onto her, but in much worse condition. His head was open and blood was quickly coming from the wound. His arm was twisted back, and his face had a look of pure agony.

"Somebody, help!" she screamed as she limped to the nearest house. "Somebody call an ambulance!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the Minegishi Household.<strong>

Ayano entered her house, still tired from the long day of fun, to find her mother on the phone.

"Yes, I'll tell her once she comes home... I know... Yes I hope so too. The poor boy must be in so much pain. God bless him and his family. Goodbye." Ayano's mother said as she hung up and noticed Ayano in the doorway. "Oh, Ayano dear... I don't know how to explain this but... Misao and your other friend were in an accident. He is in a bad situation. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

But the girl was already out the door and running towards the hospital. As she rushed through the door of the hospital and asked the woman at the counter for the directions for the room Kyon was at. She also noticed Kagami and Konata running in too. When they finally got to the room on the fourth floor, they saw Misao at the foot of the bed crying, and Miyuki sitting down, also crying, with Tony comforting her.

"What happened?" Ayano asked, out of breath.

"He and Misao were walking home when she walked into the road and he jumped out and saved her but was hit by the car." Tony said, still holding Miyuki. "She's fine, but he's in Critical Condition."

"My god, do they know if he might survive or not?" Ayano asked as she knelt down to comfort Misao

"It's questionable." he said

After 5 hours of waiting in the room, all of them but Misao, left. Misao, who wanted to stay to be by Kyon, had to argue with the doctor to let her stay.

"Ma'am, we can't let you stay here! It may end up interfering with the doctors!" the doctor argued.

"But sir! He saved my life! It was my fault he was hit! I think I should stay so I'm here when he wakes up!" Misao said still insisting on staying.

"I'm sure he would like it more if you didn't have to see him in this state, Ma'am." the doctor said.

"Don't you tell me what you think my Boyfriend would like or wouldn't like." she blurted out before she realized what she had said.

"Oh, Boyfriend? I'm sorry, miss, I didn't know. I'll tell the receptionist that you'll be staying in here." he said as he left. Now finally alone with him, Misao walked up to the bed Kyon was in, tucked him in a bit more and sighed.

"Kyon, why did you risk your life to save me?" she said "I'm just a dumb, ugly, Yuri girl, while you're a strong, handsome, and smart guy. Everything about you is perfect. Why save me? Do you feel the way I do, or did you just try to save a friend?"

"You really do love him, don't you?" Kyon's roommate asked. Misao remembered the girl as the one who was carried out of the art room at school after that terrible accident.

"You're a first year at our school aren't you?" Misao said to the girl

"Yep, my name's Hiyori. I take it you're Misao from what I heard your friends saying." she said still lying in her bed with her head bandaged.

"What happened that day?" Misao asked curious "It didn't look like some kind of accident."

"Really what happened was some odd person, I think it was a girl, came into the art room when I was drawing and smashed a pot on my head." she said, the image of the hooded figure still implanted into her head. "When I woke up I was here and it was 2 days later."

"Yeah, Kyon here and I were both walking to our houses when I walked into the street and he jumped in front of a car to save me." Misao said a bit hurt. "I only suffered scratches, but he got pretty banged up."

"Miss Kusakabe, I'm guessing if you're staying the night you would like these." the doctor said as he carried a futon and a blanket into the room. "Oh, Miss Hiyori, is this woman bothering you?"

"Not at all." she said dismissing the doctor "In fact we were having a nice conversation."

"Oh, ok miss." he said as he laid the Futon down and started to walk out. "You know who to call if you need to."

"Ghostbusters." Hiyori said quietly, confusing Misao. "American Comedy, don't ask."

"Anyways, I think you should rest." Misao said as she closed the curtains. "See you in the morning."

"Night, Kusakabe-Senpai." she said before falling asleep.

After Misao finally had gotten undressed and into the Futon it had been ten minutes. Then, after another half-hour of trying to get the guilt of Kyon being hit out of her head, Misao finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Kyon woke up the next morning what he saw not only surprised him, but nearly gave him a nosebleed. Misao was sleeping in a Futon in front of his bed with about the cutest sleeping face the boy had ever seen.<p>

'So... God dang... MOE!' he thought to himself, his head still pounding 'I'm such an Otaku, sheesh. I wonder why she stayed. I doubt she likes me or anything, only in my wildest dreams.'

It had been about a week since Kyon had figured out that he had thought of Misao as more than a friend. Not only was she funny and weird, but she was strong and could stand up for herself, and to top it all off she had the fang that made him go crazy. As he stared at Misao, he noticed that his head was the only thing that hurt, but he was supposed to have multiple broken bones. Then he noticed the man standing next to his bed. The man looked familiar but Kyon couldn't tell if he knew him from somewhere.

"I agree with you." he said noticing Kyon looking at him "She does have a cute sleeping face."

"Huh?" Kyon said, surprised that the man had read his mind.

"Anyways, your injuries were pretty bad, so I decided to... fix you up a bit." he said "Your head will hurt for a couple of days because of the healing process, but it's better than spending a month in the hospital."

"But how did you...?" Kyon started to say before the man interrupted him.

"I can heal any wound, from the smallest scratch to the worst disease." he said as Kyon noticed the small bit of Aura that seemed to be floating around the man. "Well I best let you rest. I should be going anyways."

"Wait!" Kyon said quickly as the man started out the door. "Who are you?"

"I am known as Hachiman, but some call me Shin." he said before walking out.

Almost instantly Misao stirred, then woke up and gave a yawn cute enough to give Jupiter a nosebleed.

"Mmm... oh, Kyon! You're awake, are you alright?" she asked as she ran over to his bedside.

"I'm fine." he said as he grabbed her shoulder and used it to sit up "How about you? You got hit too."

"I didn't even get a scratch oddly enough." she said glad to see that he was ok.

Then the doctor walked in and had an odd look on his face when he saw the condition that Kyon was in.

"Umm... Mr. Rossi, it seems like you've fully recovered in only a few hours. I don't know how it's possible, but we'll do some tests and see when you can leave." he said as he left the room in a hurry. "Nurse get in room 501, NOW! There is something seriously odd going on."

* * *

><p><strong>8 Hours Later<strong>

"Are you sure you can walk Kyon?"Misao said as they walked out of the hospital.

"I'm sure, as long as you're ok, I can deal with anything." he said making them both blush. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine." she said, secretly liking the fact that he had said that.

As the two continued walking they passed multiple couples, both of them wishing that it could have been them. The day couldn't have been more beautiful, with Spring starting to come the Cherry Blossoms were starting to bloom and not a cloud in the sky. Then as they continued walking they passed the University they would be going to, Aichi University.

"So Misao, what did you get into Aichi for?" he asked curious.

"Oh, I got a scholarship for track." she said as she continued walking "I love this place the Cherry Blossoms grow so great."

It was true, the area they were in was surrounded by Cherry Blossom trees and, lucky for the students, the college was surrounded by them, giving them a nice view of the outside world when in classes.

"Yeah, anyways wanna grab a quick Okonomiyaki?" he asked as they passed a semi-popular Okonomiyaki resturant. "It's on me."

"Sure, as long as I can get anything I want!" she yelled as she ran towards the restaurant.

"Fine, fine." he said, laughing

* * *

><p><strong>At the Izumi Household.<strong>

"So you're sure it's fine with your parents to stay overnight?" Konata said as Kagami walked into her girlfriend's house.

"Yup, they went to some big neighborhood meeting, Matsuri and Inori are out at parties and Tsukasa left the house without a word. Guess she just wanted a little alone time or something." Kagami said sitting on the couch.

"Ok, I just don't want them freaking out like when you came to stay the night but forgot to call them." she said remembering what had happened. "Well at least my dad isn't home. He's at another convention, so I got the entire house to myself for a while."

"So what do you wanna do?" Kagami asked

"I got the newest Haruhi-Chan, wanna read it?" Konata asked holding up the manga.

After about 5 hours of reading, playing video games and watching TV the two finally started dinner. After about 7 minutes of hell, the entire kitchen looked terrible and the girls settled on Instant Ramen, which, unfortunately, isn't very instant..

"So you notice how Misao and Kyon were acting today?" Kagami said to Konata who was sitting with her head on the table with her little cat-grin while waiting for the Instant Ramen to finish.

"Yeah, Kyon told me a couple of days ago he had a crush on her." she said "And I think it was pretty obvious by how the way Misao acted in the hospital that she feels the same way. Now if we can just get them both to understand that."

"Speaking of the hospital did you hear Kyon actually was let out today?" Kagami said, confusing Konata.

"Today? He was in an accident, that usually keeps a man in the hospital for a week at the least." she said "You know we never have any conversations, just the four of us anymore."

"Huh?" Kagami asked, confused at Konata's change in subject.

"You know, You, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and I." she continued "We used to always have the oddest conversations, but since we started going out, and Tony and Miyuki started dating, it's changed so much. Now we're all going to college and everything just seems so... odd."

"Yeah, hey that reminds me of this anime I watched a while ago." Kagami said "You ever see Clannad?"

"Oh, god, please don't bring that up again!" Konata pleaded. "I cried at least once every episode for the last like 6 episodes."

"Well it explains greatly about how time can have an effect on everything." Kagami said "Look at us and Tony and Miyuki. We're all dating, and then there's Tsukasa. She's been a total wreck, and after you told me about finding her Cell-Phone near Hiyori in the Art room, I'm seriously worried about her."

"Yeah, what did you do with her phone anyways?" the Blunette asked.

"I gave it back to her, no point in keeping it from her forever, but then when she left the house today, when I was looking for her I looked at her phone and found this." Kagami said as she took Tsukasa's phone out of her pocket and opened it. Instantly a picture of Kyon popped up, surprising Konata.

"Do you think...?" Konata asked

"I'm sure of it." Kagami said "It would explain why she has seemed extra depressed today and I worry what she might do if Kyon and Misao start dating.

"I just hope she doesn't do anything drastic." Konata said, worried "It also really worries me about when Tony and Hiyori were attacked. You notice those attacks started about the time her depression got really bad?"

"Yeah, I noticed it, but I didn't think of Tsukasa as that kind of person." Kagami said

"I wouldn't take her off the suspect list quite yet though." Konata said "So you say that she just straight up left the house without telling you?"

"Yeah, it worried me a lot." Kagami said "She usually takes her phone with her too. It all just seems like everything with her has been really distant lately."

"I just hope no one on the streets hurts her or anything. She may have an angry side to her but she's still very fragile." Konata said as her Instant Ramen finally finished "Ahh, finally!"

* * *

><p>As Patty was finishing her work shift at the Cosplay Cafe she looked out the window in the employee locker room and saw the college that Konata and her friend were going to. Glad to know that Konata would still be able to work at the cafe and that she could still see her Senpai all the time, she didn't even notice the door to the locker room slide open and a hooded figure step in. When Patty had finished changing she went to the door and tried to open it, only to find it locked. Knowing the boss had the key she turned around to go to his office, only to come face to face with the hooded figure that had locked her in.<p>

"Oh, miss you can't be back here! This is for employees only, I was about to go get the key anyways let me grab them." Patty said starting towards the office before the figure held up the very keys she was looking for. "Oh, did the boss drop them in main dining area again? Thank you for turning them in."

Then Patty noticed the bat the girl was holding. Finally realizing that something was wrong Patty started to get a little worried.

"Ok, what's going on here? Is this a joke because it isn't very funny." she said before the girl had thrown the keys to the other side of the room.

They just stood there for a second, waiting for one of them to make a move, then Patty took off towards the end of the room where the keys were. Amazingly though the girl managed to keep up with Patty and stayed at least 5 feet behind her during the quick chase around the lockers to try and find the keys. Finally, Patty had found the keys and had managed to lose the girl for a second while she tried to open the door.

"Damn you, boss, for having so many keys for this place!" Patty yelled as she desperately searched for the Locker Room key.

Then the girl hit Patty with the bat, knocking her out. Still tired from the chase, she took a breather and took a note out from her pocket and laid it beside Patty's unconscious body, and used the keys to let herself out.

* * *

><p>LUCCCCKKKYYYYY CHANNEEEELLLLL!<p>

"Hiya Luckies! I'm your navigator, Akira Kogami!" Akira yelled energetically.

"And I'm Minoru Shiraishi, her assistant." Minoru said

"Wow what a great start for the new story don't you think Shirahishi-san?" she said

"Yeah, a bit of drama and a bit of suspense all in one big chapter" he said

"But I STILL didn't get a freaking part yet!" Akira said changing her voice tone completely "When the hell ya gonna let me in? Eh, Sqweebs!"

"Now I believe there HAS to be a proper explanation for why he didn't give you a part in this one, I know he'll give you a part later on or something." he said trying to help the writer out a little.

"He better or I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he'll have to shit sideways!" she said angrily as the ending tone went off "ALREADY! Ughhh, whatever, see ya next chapter. Bye-freaking-niii."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Now what happened with my friend Skyler was that he and a friend of his, Matt, were out Trick or Treating and Matt walked out into the street and a car with someone who wasn't paying attention was coming down the road as a fast speed. Skyler ran out and pushed Matt out of the way, but got hit himself. Skyler stayed in a coma for a day, then died. I didn't want a character that I had just created die so I changed the story up a bit, but it has been pretty rough around school lately. Don't let that story ruin your day though, feel proud that Skyler risked his life to save Matt. Even though the whole saving someone from a car has been done multiple times lately, I've noticed they always get up without a scratch, when in reality, they might at least have a broken bone. *Hint Hint* to Smusher. Anyways enough about me. Shin, or Hachiman, is resembling the Acsuperman character and I do plan to have him be important in the later parts of the story, but not till later. The whole bat and Patty thing was partly a reference to Tsukasa's Lucky Star, another Fan Fic I read a while ago which I really liked, because in it Patty was hit by someone with a bat, but in that one it was pretty bad. o_o Well sorry about my laziness of getting this chapter done, but hey its over 4,500 words so I'm doing good! See ya next chapter. Don't forget to review and I hope you all enjoy the rest of Love is War.<strong>


	2. Crying, Rift Traveling, and Spit Takes

**Hey guys. I haven't gotten much of a chance to write but now that my play is done I should have some time. Unfortunately, on the 30****th**** I'm trying out for my school's production of Le Misérables so if I get a part in that I really wont have much time either. I mean I was singing the song I need to sing during the audition while I wrote this so you know I want this part! For those who wanna know the part, I'm trying out for Javert, but I would be perfectly happy with a chorus part. Also Happy Thanksgiving, even though it's a bit late. I couldn't get this part out on Thanksgiving if I tried, I kept getting distracted and next thing you know it was midnight. So I got it done today. Anyways, I wont keep you waiting any longer. Read on!**

"Ugh, sorry, the line for the bathroom was HUGE!" Misao said, a little annoyed at how crowded the Okonomiyaki restaurant was as she sat down at her and Kyon's table.

"It's fine, I don't care how long you take." Kyon said, not at all mad at the time it had taken her. "I wish I would have known this place was so crowded, we would've gone to an Ice Cream parlor if I had."

"I wouldn't, it's free Okonomiyaki! I'm happy!" Misao said making Kyon laugh.

"So you do track, right?" Kyon asked her, trying to ease the awkwardness. He had always admired the Track Team, they always had hard hours and worked extremely hard. He had been stalked multiple times about joining, but he never could get it into his schedule.

"Yeah, I got a scholarship because of it." she said "I heard from Chibi that you were pretty fast, why don't you join?"

"Chibi?" he asked confusedly, not knowing that Misao called Konata Chibi.

"Oh, Izumi, I call her Chibi." she explained, gaining a hue of red.

_'So Moe!' _he thought as he noticed how cute she looked when she got embarrassed, her fang showing out and her face as red as a beet. Countless tables around them noticed how they were acting and commented to themselves how cute they thought the couple was, making Misao even redder. Finally, noticing Misao couldn't stand any more, Kyon finally said "Anyways, yeah I can't do track because I'm always so busy, I mean with the Theater Group that I'm in I hardly have any time to myself when we're doing rehearsals."

"You do theater?" she asked, a little surprised. " I never saw you as a Theater kind of guy,"

"Yes, we do American Comedy and Drama, recently I was in A Christmas Story, the play adaption of some American comedy from the 80s." he said as the waiter brought their check and they were forced to pay for all the leftover that they hadn't eaten. As they finally had paid and gotten outside it was dark and the streets were clear. As the two walked home, Kyon was having a battle inside his mind trying to decide what to do.

_'Oh, shit. She looks so cute in the moonlight. I want to ask her out, but what if she isn't interested?_ _What if she rejects me and I just end up embarrassed? Wait, no! She'll make sure not to embarrass me, I think I should just take the chance.'_ he thought as he turned to Misao "Hey, Misao..."

"Yeah, Kyon?" she said as she thought to herself _'Is this it? Is he going to ask me out or am I imagining things?'_

"Uhhh, do you, I don't know, wanna..." he said, nervous as he thought _'Shit, shit, shit! Cmon man! You can do this!'_

They stood there for a while, each nervous of what would happen when Kyon finally said "Meet up again after the opening ceremony?" then he thought _'That is NOT what I wanted to say god damn it. I'm such an idiot, I can't even ask out the girl I like.' _

_'Ugh, I was wrong, oh well.' _Misao thought, a little sad before saying "Sorry, I have a track meeting after the Ceremony."

"Oh ok. Maybe another time then." he said

_'Damn it...' _they thought at the same time as they continued walking home.

**At the Cosplay Cafe**

"Ohhhh, my head." Patty said as she got up, finding herself in the alley next to the Cafe, the memories of what had happened rushing back to her as she realized that the girl who had attacked her was the same girl who had attacked Hiyori.

"Ughh, that bitch! If I ever find out who did that I'm going to kill her!" she yelled before noticing the note that was left behind. "What's this?"

As she picked up the note and read it, her eyes grew wide with fear and hatred.

"Hello, Patricia." she read aloud. "I hope you didn't find my intrusion in your workplace too rude, but I just had to give you this note. I know about your love for your dear friend Hiyori, who, I think you know, I dealt with not a couple weeks ago. Your love that you have for her but cannot show towards her must be brought out into the light. So I have decided to help you with your relationship with her, because out of all your friends you cannot show your love for her even though she knows it. After reading this go see her in the hospital, she will know why you are there. Unfortunately, that is not the main reason I have left this note. I think you know your old Sempai, Kagami Hiiragi. Give her this message, Give up on Konata, she deserves a better partner for love. I know you won't disappoint me. Sorry for the bump."

Patty then read the note over again before crumpling it up with rage and throwing it. Then, after leaving the alley, decided to do as the note said and walked to the hospital. Even though it was almost time for visiting hours to end she knew she could have enough time. As she entered the bedroom though the look on Hiyori's face let Patty know that something was up.

"Hiyori, what's wrong?" she said as she walked over to the girl who was still in bed with the bandage on her head. Then she noticed the note in her friend's hand. "Hiyori, what is that?"

"Patty, I..I..I didn't know." she said still a bit in shock.

"Hiyori, what does the note say?" she asked as she got closer to the girl, her head near the others.

"Patty... I'm sorry, I didn't notice." she said before she turned her head and kissed Patty full on the lips, surprising the American, though she soon kissed back.

The note, still in Hiyori's hand, read "Dear, Hiyori. I know you must be mad at me for breaking the clay pot over your head, and I do feel some remorse for doing that, but I needed to show a certain pair that I mean business. I will however help you with something I know you have been holding in for a long time, your love for Miss Martin. She will come to your room sometime tonight to see you, but do not be alarmed, she is there to see you for more than a friend seeing a friend. She also has the same feelings towards you and has also been holding it in for some time. I hope you know what to do and I hope that you trust me in this, but I speak the truth, no matter how much hatred you may feel towards me right now. Feel better soon."

**2 Days Later**

Kyon was on the way home from the Opening Ceremony at the college, Misao was at the track meeting about payments and equipment and couldn't go home with him. As he was walking home, he noticed someone else walking home alone, too. It was Tsukasa, who seemed in more of a cheery mood today than usual, which meant her usual sulky mood was less sulky than normal.

"Hey, Tsukasa!" he called as he ran up to her, making her instantly turn a deep shade of red. "How ya been?"

"Uh, fine" she answered in a sad tone. "How about you?"

"Fine, but you don't look very fine. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked "You know you can tell me anything."

"I..I can?" she said looking up at him finally showing her face.

_'Woah, I never realized it, but she's kinda cute.'_ he thought before shaking himself out of it "Of course."

"I...I...I... Oh Kyon!" she said before hugging him and crying on his shoulder, making his shirt wet, but he didn't care "It's.. it's just, everything in my life stinks! Ever since Onee-chan.. and Kona-chan started dating... everything changed!"

"It's ok." he said, comforting her.

"Miyuki started dating Tony... people started getting hurt... and I feel like I'm the only person alone anymore." she continued, still crying. "I just wish... it could go back to the way it used to be."

"I know, I know. Don't worry." Kyon said before kneeling down and looking her straight in the eyes. "Tsukasa, I know a lot is going on right now, but I know that you can get through it. You're stronger now. I know you can handle it. Now please don't cry. You know you can tell me anything." he finished wiping a tear from her eye. "Now cmon, lemme take you home."

_'So she finally breaks. I wasn't expecting her to crack like that, but I'm glad she finally let some of that pent up frustration out.' _Kyon thought as they walked _'She's pretty cute when she isn't so down, but knowing how cute she is she'll probably get picked up by some amazingly great fighter or some rich guy, possibly one with a rich uncle or something odd like that, then she'll go on like a huge ass cruise and I'll never see her again.'_

"Ya hear that Flygon? He said my character first!" Kyon heard someone say but couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Yeah, but he went into more description of mine, Acsuperman!" another voice said.

"Quiet you two! I think he can hear you!" a voice that Kyon recognized said.

"Shin?" Kyon called out, but got no answer.

"Huh? What about your shin?" Tsukasa said, confused.

"Oh, nothing Tsukasa, just talking to myself." he said, trying not to embarrass himself further.

Finally, after about five more minutes they had reached the Hiiragi house, Kyon had dropped Tsukasa off and left, but once she had gotten inside and had found Konata and Kagami staring at her with angry looks on their faces, she knew something was up.

**Kyon's POV**

_'Tsukasa really seemed to lighten up a bit after I talked to her, maybe she just needed someone to talk to.' _Kyon thought as he walked home _'She's kinda cute, I guess maybe in the future she wouldn't be too bad of a girlfriend. Wait! What the hell am I saying, I love Misao.' _

The Cherry Blossoms

As he was walking he noticed that time seemed to slow down and then stop completely. Then a large flash of light and Shin instantly appeared in front of him.

"Yo, what up?" Shin asked when the light had cleared.

"Really? What the hell was that all about?" Kyon asked, still not able to move.

"What? I like cool entrances." he said before moving his hand, enabling Kyon to move freely.

"So, really. What the hell are you?" Kyon asked

"Well, as you on earth would call me, I'm a god" he said "I have the ability to move between the rifts and go to the other realities, I can heal, teleport, go through time, and cause pretty much every type of magic you can think of, and some you probably can't think of."

"Wait, what was that about Rifts and Realities?" Kyon asked confused.

"Well... let me just show you." he said before Kyon's world went dark.

"Sorry! Sorry. Most mortals can't stay awake during Rift travel!" Shin said as Kyon woke up. He was in the park near his house but it seemed oddly different. Like someone had changed it a bit.

"This is another reality, as you will probably see. It has all the same people from your reality, but what happens is different." Shin said, making Kyon confused. "Just watch."

Suddenly, Ayano came barreling out of the Kusakabe household steaming from head to toe with Misao, Kagami, and Konata following closely behind. Ayano then sat down on the sidewalk with about the angriest look on her face Kyon thought he had ever seen.

"Whats going on?" Kyon asked Shin who just shushed him and pointed to the scene making sure they were both out of sight of the girls.

"I still can't believe that ass set this whole thing up!" Misao fumed as she exited the house with Konata and Kagami close behind. "I mean, what kind of dumb ass reasoning was that? Right?"

"Well, I guess he felt threatened." Kagami said. "People can do stupid things when they're in love." Kagami said.

"Are you really defending him right now, Hiiragi?" Misao asked in disbelief.

"Of course not! I'm just saying that he probably feels legitimately bad about it all." Kagami explained.

"So you think I should have stayed with him?" Ayano asked, a tear sliding down her face.

"Of course not!" Kagami exclaimed. "You made the right decision back there, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise!"

"Do you feel that way too Misa-chan?" Ayano asked, beginning to sob.

"Of course I do!" Misao said, pulling Ayano into a tight hug. "I had no idea my brother was such a sleaze, and I'm sorry I didn't believe you sooner." She said, also shedding a tear. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Man, I don't know what happened, but it looks like everyone's pissed." Kyon whispered as he grabbed a juice box he had in his pocket and started to drink it.

Ayano didn't respond to Misao's comment immediately, but after a couple of seconds, she turned around and returned the hug. "Of course I forgive you." Ayano said happily.

"Thanks Aya-chan." Misao said with a smile as the two parted.

"Nikinari was right about one thing though, Misa-chan." Ayano said quietly.

"What's that, Ayano?" Misao asked, tilting her head curiously.

Without warning, Misao's eyes widened as Ayano suddenly pulled her into a kiss, which lasted for several seconds.

Suddenly, Kyon did a spit-take and had the worst nosebleed in his life as he watched Ayano kiss the girl he had a crush on.

"WHA-" Was the response from both Konata and Kagami as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

When the two parted, Misao couldn't bring herself to say a single word. She just stared wide-eyed at Ayano as she gauged the magnitude of what had just happened.

"You were a threat." Ayano said with a smile.

"Uh… Ayano? Are you feeling okay?" Misao asked as she stood up and backed away slowly, a bright blush spreading across her face.

"You always were more attractive to me than your brother was." Ayano said, standing up on wobbly legs. "I was lying to myself the whole time I was going out with him. All because of some heartless witches in middle school." She said, stumbling a bit.

"Ayano, you really don't look well." Kagami said cautiously as she stepped forward.

"I'm sorry for everything. I wish I was brave enough to admit this to myself before." Ayano said as she began to fall.

"Ayano!" Misao and Kagami both yelled as Kagami lunged forward and caught her. "Konata, hurry up and call an ambulance! She's out cold!" Kagami yelled as Konata took out her cell phone and the Kusakabe family began gathering at the door to check on the commotion.

"Holy crap!" Kyon said as he pulled out his phone to call for an ambulance.

"Wait, you can't interfere with other realities!" Shin said grabbing the phone "It can destroy the rifts between them and cause a major reality merge."

"Sorry, I didn't know." Kyon said as he continued watching the scene before everything went dark again.

"Damn it, tell me before you do that next time!" Kyon yelled as he woke up again.

This time he was in a stadium and was sitting in a front row seat next to Shin, inside the pit were two fighters, both with their shirts off. Then suddenly Kyon realized who the one was.

"That's... Tony!" he said turning to Shin who nodded and continued watching

"Ready?" Kyon heard the exited Akira Kogami shouted.

"Ready!" Tony and his opponent, JC, both shouted.

"Fight!" Akira shouted as she sprinted off. Neither fighter moved, however.

"You ain't got wires to help you now pretty boy!" They heard from the crowd as laughter erupted from the man and his friends. JC just snickered as he took a fighting stance.

"Fans think my moves are all wire work and special effects. Truth is..." JC smirked as he swiped the bridge of his nose with his hand. "I AM the special effects." He said as he started glowing green. The next thing Kyon knew, Tony was slammed into the wall twenty feet away, JC's foot raised in the air where Tony's head had been only a second ago.

_'I didn't even see him!' _Kyon thought in amazement to JC's speed. Resounding gasps were heard from the audience as a green ball formed in his hand. _'Oh my god, Tony's gonna get murdered out there!' _Kyon thought as the green ball was sent hurdling towards Tony. He evaded it, but the wall behind him was now cracked, not only from the force of his impact, but by the Force of the Ball.

"I'm gonna get that prize money AND show the world that I'm not faking in my movies!" JC shouted, forming another ball.

Tony picked himself up as he ran towards the actor, sidestepping another blast. Tony threw a punch to have it caught in the hand of JC. Tony used his forward momentum and pushed off the ground, grabbing his opponent by the arm before doing so. Tony was now behind JC with the actor's arm stretched over his shoulder, and pulling.

"Kan-Chan, look out!" Kyon heard Tsukasa yell, causing Tony to get distracted long enough for JC to hit him, sprawling him on the ground for an instant before jumping back up. He looked at JC to see him rolling the arm that had been practically torn off.

Tony rushed JC and faked another punch, instead ducking down and sweeping JC's legs out from under him. Tony kept spinning and straightened his leg slightly, catching JC on the cheek. Everything suddenly went slow-mo as a picture of JC's skull appeared, the effects of the knee's bone-shattering force looking prominent until they seemed to vanish with the picture. JC was propelled away, but not faster than Tony as he leaped up and caught him in the stomach, slamming him into the ground. Everything slow-moed again as a picture of JC's stomach exploding appeared. However, due to the in-continuity of the combat, JC wouldn't die from his injuries. JC got up dazedly, looking around and seeming like he was going to pass out at any moment.

"Finish him!" Kyon heard Konata yell from her seat, front row and elevated over the wall. Tony looked at her.

"Fine." Tony said as he walked over. As he did, JC started to fall, but was caught by his former opponent. The boy helped JC to his feet and helped him walk out of the pit.

"Friendship! FRIENDSHIP!" Konata shouted.

"Winner! Ryū Tora No Kami!" Akira shouted. "The next round will be held after the fighting in this round is over! It will be fought with weapons chosen by the fighters!"

"Ok, we better get going." Shin said as Kyon went dark again.

"Ugh, what is the point of knocking me out to do that?" Kyon asked, starting to feel sick.

"Lets just say, I don't think you want your eyes to bleed." Shin said as Kyon got up again. This time they were in front of a huge house and it was obvious by the thousands of lights and blasting music that there was a pretty sweet party going on in there.

"Shall we go in?" Shin asked opening the door. As Kyon walked in, he couldn't find anybody that he recognized, there had to be over 50 people packed into the one room alone and the house was huge, who knew how many people were there.

"What happens if I run into anybody I know?" Kyon asked as they were slowly pushed apart.

"They probably wont recognize you, just don't do anything that could change the future completely, like getting someone pregnant." Shin said, his voice getting lower over the music.

"You really think I would do that?" Kyon yelled.

"Yes!" Shin said before disappearing completely.

After a while of the party going on Kyon ended up at the mini-bar with a Vanilla Coke. The party had been going on for at least an hour already and Kyon was already wiped out from the rift traveling and the party wasn't helping. He always hated parties and could only get going when he was energized, but this was too crowded for him. Suddenly, a body knocked into him causing him to spill his Coke.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry!" the girl said as she turned around.

"Oh, it's fine." Kyon said before he realized who was standing in front of him. Misao was there red faced at her mess up.

"I don't usually go to parties like this so I'm a bit nervous." she said showing her fang as she sweat dropped.

"Like getting someone pregnant." rang inside Kyon's head as he thought _'I'm not gonna get her freaking pregnant Shin, get the hell outta my head!'_

"I got separated from the guy I was hanging out with when I bumped into you, sorry." she said before a guy about Kyon's age started to speak into the loudspeaker.

"Okay everyone we have a special treat, we have some of the best music videos for you, thanks to Miss Konata Izumi!" Mikeru said over the sound system as everyone clapped for Konata who was currently in the biggest room of the house.

"Thank you, thank you." Konata said as she bowed getting even more claps.

"You just love hamming it up don't you?" Kagami asked as she hit her girlfriend in the head slightly, only getting a laugh as a response.

"Okay people here is the first one 'Purple Butterfly'." Mikeru said as the TV screens went black…

**Video Start**

_"Alright Kagami here is the deal you have to do three things for me and I will let you use my notes."_

_"What are the three things?"_

_"First off flash your bra for the camera."_

As soon as Kyon heard this he did his second spit-take in one day. Still watching the tape, he couldn't seem to take his eyes away hoping to see what happened.

_"What! If you think that I'm doing that then you're nuts!"_

_"Then you will fail the pop test tomorrow and that will be on your collage application."_

_"What do you mean pop test?"_

_"I called Kuroi-sensei and got her all riled up and she promised a pop test tomorrow."_

…

"_F-f-fine are you ready?"_

_"Yeah at least six seconds."_

_"You pervert what do you want that for?"_

_"This is in case you don't do the other two requirements."_

_"If you dare put that online…"_

The video ended with a huge round of applauds, people were yelling for a replay until they saw the real deal.

"Hey flash for me too!" One girl shouted.

"You have some sexy lumps there Kagami!" One guy shouted as he groped the air.

"Kagami I swear I didn't…" Konata tried to explain, but was silence along with the rest of the crowd as a fist made contact with her skull. "Ouch, hey that really hurt you didn't have to go that far…" Konata started to say again, but again was cut short.

"Just shut the hell up!" Kagami screamed at the smaller girl. "What was going through your freaking mind? You idiot!" Kagami yelled in pure rage.

"If you would give me a minute I would have told you I didn't give them the video!" Konata shouted back trying to keep her cool.

"Oh my God you think I'm as stupid as you… Tell me how did they get it then?" Kagami asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, shit. Don't tell me that's Konata and Kagami fighting." Misao said, trying to see what was happening.

"…" Konata opened her mouth to speak, but was instantly silenced.

"And if you say one of your stupid anime quotes I will personally kill you right now." Kagami threatened with a glare, causing Konata's anger to flare up.

"Why the hell would you expect an anime reference? I know when things need to be serious." Konata yelled as she got in the tsundere's face.

"Oh, do you? You are really stupid if you could forget… I don't know every F***ing time you used an anime reference." Kagami yelled as she pushed the blunette back.

"Shit, I gotta go. Sorry bout your drink!" Misao said as she pushed herself away trying to get to the two who were fighting.

"You once said it was cute you know, maybe you should tone down your tsundere rage just a bit!" Konata said as she walked back up to the tsundere and got back into her face.

"There you go with your stupid anime crap, I put up with it all the time and I don't say a word, same for your stupid little 'tricks', but this was going too far!" Kagami yelled directly in the otaku's face.

"I told you I didn't do it, maybe it was Misao she has wanted to break us up for a while now." Konata yelled back anger flaring through her eyes.

"How dare you! Misao is one of my closest friends, since we were little kids, she would never go that low! That's something you would do!" Kagami spat in Konata's face.

"Oh, here we go listen to the shrine maiden preach…" Konata said as she lifted her hands in the air in mocking…

"We are through you little bitch!" Kagami shrieked as her fist made contact with Konata's cheek, sending the tiny girl to the floor

"Holy shit, I gotta do something!" Kyon said as he pushed his way through the crowd, suddenly as he had reached the center where the two were, everything once again went black.

"What were you thinking?" Shin said as Kyon woke up "If you would have interfered the two realities would have practically exploded! It was bad enough you ran into the Kusakabe girl and didn't go away, but having shown your face would have doomed us all!"

"I..I'm sorry." Kyon said. This time he and Shin were in a metallic hallway, there was an odd noise coming from what seemed like a vent, but Kyon couldn't tell.

"Tony, are you there?" Kyon heard Miyuki ask as she rounded the corner into the hallway, luckily Kyon and Shin hid around another corner or she might have seen them. "Tony?" She asked again when she didn't see him at the end of a holographic trail she had set up. All that was there was a broken air vent and an engineering helmet. She was dressed fully in an outfit that Kyon found not only really fitting to her body structure, but a little creepy at how futuristic it looked. As Miyuki approached a vent Kyon noticed it looked like it had been smashed outwards and into the hallway, where pieces of the fan and grating were lying about.

"What happened here?" She asked herself as she looked into the vent and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "And why would he leave his helmet here like this?" She asked as she bent over to pick up the helmet. As Miyuki turned the faceplate towards herself, she felt the helmet suddenly get lighter and heard a dull plop at her feet. What Kyon saw made him throw up immediately onto the floor.

At Miyuki's feet lay Tony's severed head, a look of absolute terror frozen on his otherwise lifeless face.

As Miyuki dropped the helmet and backed away in shock, a metallic scraping noise came from the open vent. Before Kyon could watch any more, though, everything went black again and he woke up to find himself back where he was before he and Shin started their adventure.

"Next time you need to puke, tell me so we can go back to your reality, you almost gave us away." Shin said

"Did you not see that? Tony's lifeless head just came outta that freaking helmet!" Kyon yelled, still puking a bit.

"I'm a god, I have much better control then you mortals do." he said "Now I suggest you get a lot of rest. That much rift traveling could knock a man out for a day."

"Wait, what was the point of that?" Kyon said.

"Because, I'm considering having you become more than a regular mortal, but I must test you first. Such as I have tested Tony from the one reality you saw, I just tested you." he said before disappearing completely.

Finally, time started again as everyone that was frozen around Kyon started moving as if nothing had happened.

"Why didn't you give that test to my character? This test was easy, that test put Tony into the hospital!" Kyon heard a voice saw from nowhere

"Because, Acsuperman, Tony is more of a fighter, I think this one is more of the "Brains" part of it." Kyon heard Shin's voice say.

Finally, giving up on trying to find where the voices were coming from Kyon finally walked home, exhausted by his adventure of the day.

**Dat... was... epic. Yep, that happened, lol. Those were four stories from the site. The first and last one was Lucky Temptations and UnLucky Space by Smusher6, the second one was from Luckier Star by Acsuperman, and the 3****rd**** one was Lucky Life: We're in College, Oh Joy! Hmmm, let's see, did I forget to mention any names? Ummm... nope! Lol Lucky Life was written by FlygonMaster. Some other stories I considered using was Otaku and the Dumb Character, by Yuri Fan A, Prince Iwasaki's Adventure, by Yutaka Kobayakawa (Yes, THE Yutaka. Lol), and Tsukasa's Lucky Star, by M.J.W 2011. I wanna thank everyone who allowed me to use their story and even gave me some tips on which scene would be best and I wanna thank all of the honorable mentions. It did get confusing but hey, I worked hard to make sure I didn't &%^$ with any of the writers stories. I actually had to re-write my own side of Lucky Life because the party was almost completely in Konata and Kagami's POV and I couldn't make it like Kyon was stalking them. Also other issues with that was at first I thought I couldn't use Misao because it said she went off with Sanjo (If you've read Lucky Life you would get this.) and I wanted him to run into Misao somehow, but thank GOD Flygon gave a time break saying about Konata and Kagami doing other stuff or else I don't know what I would have done! So thanks for reading and this one was a big one. Over 5000 words without A/N's and also the scene breaking lines add even MORE words. Then it got too large for even Lucky Channel to show up, but hey Akira made an entrance! Ok well I'm done talking see ya later. Bye-niiii! **


	3. Lucky Miserables

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Ok, I FINALLY got off my lazy ass and wrote this! I mean for gods sake, I wanted to get this done by Christmas, but nope, I didn't even get ONE story finished BY THEN. Now I have both Skyrim AND Modern Warfare 3... getting in.. my way... *Drools* Ehhh MW3 and Skyrim. *Small Orgasm* Augh! Sorry! Anyways, I promise this won't be a habit! I finished the storyboard for this, so now the list of events is all in place. (But I usually end up adding on to it anyways.) I got a lot of twists and turns that you wouldn't believe, but don't worry, I'll make sure to have TEH FLUFF! Anyways, I started watching a new anime. It's called Higurashi no Noku Koro ni, and the 2****nd**** season actually explains what Shin was explaining last chapter about the different realities and that! Then the 1****st**** season... ugh, lets just say, its the most disturbing season of an anime I have EVER witnessed. Also the one character, Rena, is just about the CUTEST Yandere I have ever seen! Despite the fact she gave me nightmares from the first 4 episodes. Anyways, Time to start reading, no more blabber! Oh, but I did end up getting a part in Le Miserables. So I'm gonna be in ANOTHER play! That's my excuse if I'm having bad habits of writing. Lastly there are two songs in this chapter. One is to the tune of "On My Own" I really thought this would be a good song for Tsukasa. The other song is "A Heart Full of Love". I felt it was a PERFECT song for the whole KyonXMisao thing and with Tsukasa left out. Wait KyonXMisao what would that be? Kysao? Anyways, both these songs are from Les Miserables. Funny thing though, halfway through the parody of "On My Own" I spelled Beautiful wrong and one of the suggestions was Pitiful. So it changed from "Her beautiful singing" to "Her Pitiful singing." freaking Spell check. XD Nipah~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Lucky Star, or any Lucky Star Merchandise. I DO however own this story, so if anyone steals this story, and its not me, I'll personally Kick their ASS!**

* * *

><p>'Oh no, Onee-Chan looks like she wants to kick my butt!' Tsukasa thought as she walked into her house after noticing the look on her sister and Konata's faces.<p>

"Tsukasa, we need to talk" Kagami said, staring at her sister. "Hiyori just called, and she said that someone had attacked Patty at work."

"What? What happened Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked

"Don't play dumb!" Kagami yelled at her sister, slightly scaring her. "We know you did it, and have been doing it since Tony was attacked. You've been dressing up in that stupid hoodie and attacking our friends!"

"But, Onee-chan, I haven't..." Tsukasa started to say before her sister interrupted.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Kagami screamed "I don't know why you're doing it, but if you could at least tell Konata and I why, maybe we can help you."

Everything was starting to get to Tsukasa.

"Onee-chan, I swear I would never do that!" Tsukasa said to her sister, slightly tearing up.

"Tsukasa! I can understand why you might not want to tell Konata, but I am your SISTER! Not just that, your TWIN sister!" She yelled as Tsukasa sat down on the couch trying to hold back the tears. "You can tell me ANYTHING, Tsukasa!"

"I know Onee-chan, but I'm telling the truth." she said back, as she lost control of the tears. "I swear I wouldn't attack any of our friends."

"LIES! WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO YOUR OWN SISTER!" Kagami screamed .

Konata started over to try and calm Kagami down, but before she could reach the girl, her palm had already made contact with Tsukasa's cheek, sending the girl to the floor.

"Kagami! Stop!" Konata screamed as she grabbed onto the girl, making her calm down a bit. "I know you're angry, but calm down a little. I'll talk to Tsukasa, just go in the kitchen."

"But, Konata, what if she attacks you?" Kagami asked as Konata pushed her into the kitchen.

"I know Martial Arts, Kagami, I'll be fine." Konata said before going back to the living room, only to find Tsukasa wasn't there anymore.

"Tsukasa, please. I don't like seeing you like this. Please, be telling the truth." Konata said to Tsukasa, even though the girl had already left.

* * *

><p>"I just can't win." Tsukasa cried as she finally stopped running, she was about a mile away from her house and in a park. It was starting to get dark, and Tsukasa started walking around a small path that was set up. The Cherry Blossoms fluttered around as Tsukasa remembered one of her favorite songs before singing aloud.<p>

"**And **now I'm all alone, again, nowhere to turn, no one to go **to**." Tsukasa started to sing to herself.

"**Onee-chan's** mad, Kona-chans sad, Miyuki's got a lover.

And now the night draws near, now I can make believe he's here.

Sometimes I sit in bed at night when everybody else is sleeping.

I think of him and I'm happy about my sister's keeping.

The town all goes to bed, and I can live inside my **head**."

Tsukasa then moved over to a Cherry Tree and leaned on it.

"**On** my own, pretending he's beside me

All alone, I talk with him till morning.

Without him, I feel as though he's near me.

And when he is not there, I close my eyes, and he has found **me.**" she continued as she walked along the path continuing to sing.

"**Oh **Kyon, your eyes shine so brightly, your smile lights up like the sun.

In the moonlight, your silhouette is so handsome

and all I see is you and me holding on so **tightly.**" she sang as she passed by a couple walking hand in hand, listening to her beautiful singing.

"**Yes**, I know, it's only in my mind,

that I'm talking to myself, and not to you.

Kyon, I know that you are blind,

still I say, there's a chance for us

I love you, but when I need you the most,

you aren't there, to comfort and to help **me.**" Tsukasa sang as she started twirling around, the cherry blossom petals falling all around her.

"**Without** you, my world is at a standstill,

I want to continue to imagine you with your arms around me.

I love you, but everyday I'm learning

All this time, I've only been **pretending.**" Tsukasa then stopped spinning and started singing at the top of her lungs.

"**Without **me, your world with her is perfect,

oh how I wish it could be me with you instead of **HER**!" she sang, before calming down.

"**I** love you,

I love you,

I love you, but only on my **own**." she finished, taking a breather before noticing the multiple couples near her, listening and clapping at the end, making her embarrassed. When she looked up, she was surprised to see that it was already Sundown.

"Well, I might as well get home." Tsukasa said to herself as she walked home. She had to go through the town to get home, but as she passed by the Town Hall, she noticed a large crowd outside. Someone standing on a box was higher than everyone else, giving a speech.

"They have told us no for too long!" he yelled as everyone in the audience yelled "YEAH!"

"They said that us poor have the rights to the same as the rich, but do we see those rights?"

"NO!" they all yelled as the man continued.

"We are not animals! We are no different from those of higher classes! Just because we aren't able to afford nicer things doesn't mean we don't have the same rights!"

Tsukasa looked in awe at the man giving the speech, his ability to persuade the audience amazed her.

"When will we have a vote in what we believe is right? When will the Government, who has promised us so much, actually GIVE US WHAT THEY PROMISE?" he yelled getting another scream from the audience yelling "YEAH!"

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Tsukasa saw someone who she thought she recognized somewhere on the other side of the crowd, she slowly made her way through the crowd of people, trying to get to where he was.

"DO THEY NOT HEAR US? DO THEY THINK WE ARE NOTHING AND JUST SWAT US LIKE FLIES!" he yelled as Tsukasa neared closer to the man she saw "WE WILL SHOW THEM WHAT WE CAN DO! WE AREN'T LITTLE KIDS WHO JUST GIVE UP WHEN WE CANNOT DO SOMETHING! WE HAVE RIGHTS!"

He raised his fist, getting a "YEAH!" from the audience, at the same time Tsukasa was near the center when someone accidentally pushed her, knocking her straight into the opening.

"Tsukasa?" Kyon yelled as he ran into the center, noticing his friend on the ground.

"Who's this? Someone who has come up to say something?" the man who was yelling said as he stepped down and motioned at the box for Tsukasa. She then stepped up, shaking from nervousness, not enjoying being the center of attention.

"Umm... I-I-I think that the government h-h-has... been extremely unfair!" she started before Kyon stepped up next to her on the box helping her out. "We are people! Just because we aren't as powerful, or don't have as much money as the rich, doesn't mean we aren't the same! This girl right here, is somewhat-rich, her parents own a shrine, even though she doesn't have to worry about the same struggles as we do, she still wants to support us!" he yelled as everyone in the audience cheered "THESE MEN WHO SEEM TO THINK OF US AS RATS IN SEWERS, THEY ARE THE TRUE RATS! PEACEFUL RIOTING DOES NOTHING WITH THESE PEOPLE! LETS SHOW THEM!" he yelled as everyone in the audience yelled "YEAH!" ending the riot. Afterwards, Kyon and Tsukasa were sitting on a bench talking.

"Tsukasa, why were you here?" Kyon asked.

"Oh, I was interested in what was going on, and I thought I saw you, so I tried to get to you, but someone pushed me out into the center." she said, embarrassed.

"Well don't scare me like that again, I thought that you of all people wanted to help with the revolution." he said ruffling her hair.

"Oh yeah, what's that about? The whole fight." she asked hoping he wasn't serious about joining and fighting with the government.

"Oh, it's a revolution, because the poorer people of the town are tired of not getting the same rights as the people of higher classes." he said as the man who was standing on the box came over to them.

"Hey, you two, you really stirred it up out there. I mean they were excited before, but then when you got on the box, it's as if they got a new wind to them." he said excited "My name is Enjolras, I'm the leader of the revolution."

"I'm Kyon, and she's Tsukasa." Kyon said back, noticing her fidgeting, probably because of the thought of Kyon going to war with the government.

"I was wondering..." he continued "how would you like to help lead? We could use some good assistant leaders."

"Oh, well, I think I'll pass." Tsukasa said meekly "I don't think I could lead a whole revolution."

"I'll take you up your offer." Kyon said, making Tsukasa flinch, the thought of Kyon dieing in battle was too unbearable for her.

"Well, then, Kyon, I guess I'll be seeing you more often." Enjolras said before leaving.

"Kyon, are you sure about this? I don't want you to get hurt." Tsukasa asked, worried.

"Don't worry, Tsukasa, I'll be fine, it probably wont escalate further than a protest." he said assuring her "Now cmon, let's get home."

"Yeah, let's." she said as they started walking towards their homes.

"Tsukasa, you've probably noticed how I've been acting around Misao, right?" he said to her as Tsukasa thought back to the arcade and other times they were acting weird around each other.

"Uh, yeah. I was actually wondering about that." she said, trying not to make it sound too obvious that it made her sad.

"Umm, I don't know how to put this..." he said nervous "do you think, that Misao, maybe has a crush on me?"

"Oh... I don't really know, but I think she might." Tsukasa responded, trying to stay positive.

"Thanks... I'm thinking about asking her out tomorrow." he said.

"Oh, well, I hope it goes well." Tsukasa said, a bit sad.

They walked in silence for the rest of time, until they came to the place where they needed to split. They said their goodbyes and were off to their houses, both wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>On the way to school, Kyon was nervous the entire time. He had left for school early, and planned to meet up with Tsukasa at school. He then planned to put a note on Misao's desk asking her to come to his classroom, and then he would tell her how he felt. Despite how perfect his plan was, he kept thinking something would go wrong, that he would mess it up somehow. Suddenly he noticed he wasn't moving anymore and that Shin and another man was standing directly in front of him.<p>

"Oi Mate." Shin said in a bad Australian accent

"Hey, Shin. What's up?" Kyon said confused as to why there was another person with him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to introduce you to my new assistant." he said putting his arm around the other guy "His name is Hakai. He came up to me yesterday, asking if he could learn magic at my level. So far he's done great, but I just wanted you to meet him."

"Nice to meet you." Hakai said as he reached out his hand and Kyon shook it.

"He will be accompanying me from now on. Now good luck with that girl." he said with a wink.

"How did you know?" Kyon asked surprised.

"Kyon, I'm a GOD, you really think I won't be able to read your thoughts? Well I best be going. Come along Hakai." and with that he was off.

"Just fair warning though.." Hakai started as he walked up to Kyon "Soon, something terrible will break out, more people than expected will be killed. Be prepared unless you want to join them."

Suddenly, Kyon was already in school, his school shoes were on his feet and he was in Misao's classroom. He assumed Shin did that on purpose to help him out, and he took out the note and put it on Misao's desk. Then he went to his classroom and sat in his desk, completely forgetting about Tsukasa who was outside the school gate, waiting for him to arrive, unaware he was already in the building.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This part MIGHT get confusing because I'll have three people singing. Some advice is to listen to "A Heart Full of Love" while reading, you'll know who's who when you hear the voices. Just to make it easier on you though, the person with nothing added to his singing is Kyon, the person who's lines are in Italics is Misao and the person who's lines are underlined is Tsukasa. Also when Kyon and Misao sing in unison, it's completely Bolded.)**

**A half an hour later:**

Kyon waited for Misao in the classroom, singing to himself, in hopes that it all would go well.

"**A **heart full of love

a heart full of song,

I'm doing everything all **wrong**!" he sang as Misao walked into the classroom.

"**Oh**, god for shame,

I can't even remember my own name

dearMisao, I love you

I love **you**."

Misao couldn't take it anymore, and she started singing along, surprising Kyon at how she had appeared

"_**A**__ heart full of love_

_no fear, no __**regret**_" she sang.

"**I **love you, **Misao**"

"_**I **__love you, __**too**_"

"**Misao, **I don't know what to **say**"

"_**Then **__do not __**speak**_"

Tsukasa was on her was down the hallway, looking for Kyon after he didn't show up at the front gate.

"**I **am **lost**"

"_**I **__am __**found**_."

"**A **heart full of **light**."

Then they both started singing in unison

"**A night bright as day, and you must never go away.**

**This is a chain we'll never break.**" they sang together until Kyon sang separate again.

"**Do **I **dream**?"

"_**I **__am __**awake**_."

Tsukasa then looked inside the classroom to see the two happily singing, feeling a bit sad she joined in without them knowing.

"**A **heart full of **love**."

"**He **was never mine at **all**."

"**A heart full of you**."

"**Why **regret what could not **be**."

"**A **single look, and then I **knew**."

"_**I **__knew it __**too**_."

"**These** are words he'll never **say**."

"**Not** to me, not for **me**."

"**For it isn't a dream.**"

"**He **will never feel this **way**."

"**Not a dream, after all.**" they sang in unison, ending the song.

"Misao, I never knew you felt the same way." Kyon said in amazement.

"Kyon, I should have told you a while ago." she responded as she started to cry tears of happiness.

"Why are you crying silly?" he said hugging her.

"Because I love you, Kyon." she responded.

Tsukasa couldn't take it anymore and ran to the girl's bathroom, crying the whole way out of knowing that she couldn't have Kyon.

"I love you too, Misao." he responded.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCKY CHANNEL!<strong>

"Hiya Luckies, I'm your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira said happily as she grabbed Minoru who was on the floor and boosted him up to show him to the camera "Unfortunately, Minoru started crying during the second song, so I beat him with a hammer, now an ambulance is coming to collect his body. Now we have to end here because of it! Sorry luckies! I'll see you next episode! Bye-niii!

Then the camera dropped as paramedics came in and collected Minoru's body. Then the camera cut.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, MOST of this was done today and yesterday, I know, I'm lazy. Hey, though, it was a GREAT chapter in my opinion! I didn't change too much in the second song because it all worked really well in the original song. Do expect more of this, also, I kinda know how Tsukasa feels. The day before school let out, I was gonna give the girl I like, Jenna, a Christmas gift I got her. Both time's I planned to give it to her, though, she managed to get ahead of me, then my last chance was giving it to her on the bus, and she asked me to come sit with her and I'm thinking, "Is this it?". Then she asked me about a rumor that was going around school and I had to dismiss it, and she said that that was good because she really wasn't ready for a relationship. I'll just finish by saying, I still have the gift I got her. Then the next day I got asked out by another guy, and my life is becoming even more ^&amp;%$ed up. Lets just say, A Real Life Lucky Star is going to be one HELL of a story. Well I better end it here, I hope you guys liked it and make sure to listen to those songs. Well, Bye-nii!<strong>


	4. Hell Breaks Loose

**Ok so I KINDA punched my computer again and made the lines even WORSE! So now in the way of me writing are a bunch of annoying lines that I caused, BUT I'M STILL WRITING! I have to trust that ANYTHING I end up misspelling because a line is in the way, my AMAZING beta who makes me jizz with awesomeness at Tsukasa and Tony kissing, Acsuperman, will fix it! Of course that's a bit of a burden on him! Anyways, I have now officially finished Les Miserables, so now that the 2 Tech Weeks are over I can get back to a normal schedule. Of course NOW I'm Mr. Vaan Dann in ****Diary Of Anne Frank****, (Yes, I'm starting another play ALREADY!) so that's in my way. Also my mother's stupid "Only 2 hours on the computer a day" rule doesn't FREAKING help. Still, I WILL get at least a chapter a week out. ON VITH DA SHOW!**

'Kyon, I just hope you're happy, that's all that matters to me right now.' Tsukasa thought as she walked with Kagami to her next class, which was the first time Kagami had with almost ALL of the girls. Tsukasa had spent a good 15 minute break in the bathroom to just cry. It had helped her out a little with calming down. 'I should be happy that he at least sees me as a good enough friend to tell me about how he likes Misao. I should be happy enough to just let them be, and maybe if I'm lucky they'll have a break-up and I'll be there for him.'

"You listening Tsukasa?" Kagami asked turning around, not noticing the small otaku sneaking up behind her.

"Oh, sorry Onee-chan, I dazed off for a second there." the airhead said as she was snapped from her thoughts.

"It's okay, but I mean Shiri is just such an ass, ya know?" she said before the otaku reached her.

"NO!" Konata yelled as she grabbed Kagami, making the Tsundere scream in surprise.

"Konata! You know I hate it when you do that! I almost punched you!" she yelled red faced and breathing heavily.

"Awww, cmon Kagamin! You know I love you!" the otaku said before kissing the Tsundere full on the lips, not caring about who saw them. Unfortunately, this only made Tsukasa more depressed, so she decided to walk ahead. As she walked towards her classroom, she must have been extremely unlucky because everyone she passed by was a couple either hand in hand or kissing, making her feel alone and even worse. Finally reaching her classroom, she entered to find Tony and Miyuki talking and laughing.

'How come everybody but me finds love?' she thought to herself, putting her head down 'I'm just a lonely airhead who can only cook for a living. What good am I to Kyon or anyone else?'

'I hope Tsukasa's okay, she looked pretty down during class.' Kyon thought, not putting two and two together. Next thing, he knew time froze and, for the second time in one day, Shin had stopped time to talk to him, this time without his new assistant.

"What is it this time?" Kyon asked.

"Well I needed to let you know something, I'm limited from now on to how many times I can Freeze time in this realm. As you might have noticed, the sky has changed from white to red, this is caused by me freezing time too much, if I freeze it about 5 more time's, it might become chaos. From now on our training sessions will be more in depth and will take over a long period of time. For now I need to warn you, the Tsukasa from another realm has been visited by Amaterasu, meaning that in not too long a time, a very terrible disaster will occur, revolving around Tsukasa. Be careful, I sense great danger approaching fast. There is some type of unknown evil in this world, next time you see me, it'll either be for your next lesson, or in case I need to update you. Bye."

And with that, the world started up again. Almost instantly Kyon felt an overbearing presence. He turned around to see nothing, but the fact that he was alone in the hallways scared him. Shin has said that there was a great evil in the world right now, what could he actually mean? Was there a connection to him, or is he only just a person in the way? Either way he had enough sense to get out of the hallway and fast, then get down to the Cafe for lunch with the girls. As he ran out, he ended up running into Tony down by the auditorium, so he decided to stop and talk while they walked.

"So you FINALLY got the girl, eh?" Tony said with a smirk, elbowing Kyon "So then, what's Misao like? She a good kisser or not?"

"We only just started dating this morning! You expected us to kiss already?" he said a bit angered by how quick Tony was going.

"Ha ha, I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, though, she's nice, cute and all that. Of course she's got that cute little fang which could make ANY man's noose bleed." he said as he pictured his new girlfriend. "I'm just glad I don't have to worry about THAT anymore. As long as I keep her from harm and all that."

"Yeah, wouldn't be good if you got her caught up in the Revolution." Tony said confusing Kyon.

"How'd you know about me being a part of the revolution?" he said as they came to a halt in front of the Cafe.

"Oh, well, I... heard from Tsukasa!" he said "She said that she was a bit worried and asked me to see what was up."

"Oh, well now ya know. Let's go in."

"Yes let's."

The Cafe was large enough to fit an entire army. With what looked like over 50 tables packed with students, it was amazing anyone could get their lunches around the people. The front and back walls were FULL of things like sports jerseys, pictures with famous people, signed items, things of value, you name it. The right wall was just about the same thing, but it also had a small stage at the front corner, for Poem readings, or Disk Jockey's, or any type of entertainment. Over by the left wall was where the kitchen was and where they had the soda machines, and Tsukasa's Favorite, Vanilla Coke, which she was obviously happy about. The girls were seated over a bit towards the kitchen, Kagami, Konata, and Miyuki already had their food, Tsukasa was over getting drinks, and Misao and Ayano were in line for their food. This was the first time the group had actually eaten in the Cafe, they originally preferred to pack Bentos, but someone had suggested eating in the cafe, so there they were.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Tony had to shout over the people.

"Nothing, just waiting for Tsukasa to get back." Kagami responded, also shouting. Next thing they knew, a taller girl came over to the table. Recognizing Kagami from one of her classes, she felt an obligation to put the new Freshmen in their place.

"So you the new freshmen?" she asked, sneering.

"Yeah, whaddya want?" Kyon asked, facing the girl.

"Not the best looking bunch are ya?" she said making Kyon pissed and Kagami furious. "I'm Mimi-Sempai, you'll only address me as such, got it shrimps?"

"What if I don't?" Kyon asked her, obviously angry.

"Well, I'll just get the entire Senior football team on your ass, THEN I'll let you apologize and beg for mercy." she said before they heard a girl scream.

"It is Mikeru-sama!" The girl squealed as a boy walked into the Cafe with two friends.

"Who is that?" Kagami asked, as she looked the boy over. He wore dark blue jeans, so dark they were

almost black. He wore a dress shirt unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black tee shirt underneath. He had spiky brown hair and a kind face.

"That is Mikeru-sama, only the hottest boy in this school." Mimi said with a snort.

'Wait a second, I remember that name!' Kyon thought 'He was at the party when I was rift traveling with Shin! I think he was up on stage! Didn't he bring Tsukasa up with him or something? Heh, wonder how many girls try to be his girlfriend but only end up failing.

"Bet his girlfriend doesn't like it when all the girls do that." Konata thought aloud.

"He doesn't have one; he hasn't shown any interest in any girl, but me." Mimi said as she grabbed her chest and sighed.

"Yeah…" Kagami said as she tried to stop a laugh.

"Mikeru-sama look at me!" A random girl shouted as she flashed the boy when he walked by. He looked over and shrugged, he didn't care if those girls wanted his attention they would have to do it normally. That is all he wanted, was for a normal, cute, and innocent girl to like him…

"Hey Onee-chan they have vanilla here!" Tsukasa shouted as she turned the corner and crashed right into him.

"How dare she run into Mikeru-sama! That is a good way to get hated in this school." Mimi said as she pounded her fist on a table in rage.

"Ah I am so sorry, I was just so happy to find out they have my favorite flavor here and I wasn't paying attention, I am really sorry." Tsukasa said in a rush as tears started to fill her eyes.

'Could this be just like what happened in that FanFic that I read yesterday? The one by FlygonTrainer or something like that?' She thought 'He'll stand up, apologize, and go grab me a napkin and a new drink, then all will be well!'

There was a long silence in the Cafe, everyone wanting to know what would happen next. For Tsukasa it seemed like hours, but it was only a couple of seconds. Unfortunately, the boy only responded with

"Augh, cmon I JUST got this shirt! Thanks a lot!" he yelled as he ran off to the bathroom to try and get the Vanilla Coke out of his shirt, leaving Tsukasa there, dazed by what had happened. She went to grab some napkins and a new drink, and went back over to clean up the mess from off the floor. She then finally went back to her table. By now, everyone in the Cafe had gone back to their respective conversations and everything was back to normal, even though a lot of the girls were giving Tsukasa murderous stares.

"Good job, baka, you just ran into Mikeru-sama!" Mimi said before Tsukasa looked up at her with fire in her eyes. Then a deep, but almost scary yell emitted from Tsukasa's mouth yelling

"GET OUT!" almost like from the one scene with the priest in Amityville Horror. Surprisingly, this scared Mimi enough to make her run.

The girls sat there staring at Tsukasa in awe at what just happened. No one expected that out of the girl. Finally Misao and Ayano walked up to the table with their lunches in the hands, especially Misao's, which could make any five course meal look pitiful.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" Misao said with a smile as she went over and hugged Kyon, which in turn made Tsukasa even sadder.

"Nothing, just eating lunch, such and such. What about you?" Kyon said back.  
>"Same, same." she said as they stared at each other deeply before Ayano finally snapped them out of it.<p>

"Hey Kusakabe-san, Kyon-kun, didn't you two say you wanted to come over to my house and study?" the petite girl asked.

"Oh, yeah that's right, I forgot we asked about that..." Misao said

"Just so long as you two don't mess anything up." Ayano said with a bit of an odd stare.

"_Ahem. Foreshadowing"_ a voice said quietly from nowhere, but no one seemed to have heard it.

"Don't worry, Ayano, we'll be careful, but can you at least have your sister make some of her AWESOME tea!" Misao said back

"_Foreshadowing."_

"Well just don't spill any of it." Ayano said back as she sat down to eat.

"_Foreshadowing."_ the voice said again.

'Ya, know that gets REALLY annoying after a while of you doing that.' Kyon thought, knowing that Shin could hear it.

"_You know me too well kid." _he heard Shin say in his head._ "I just felt like interrupting your conversation a little, they can't hear me, so I'm gonna communicate this way. I would advise playing a bit with some of your powers. That way you can get used to them."_

'Powers?' Kyon thought, confused 'When did you give me powers?'

"_Oh... did I not tell you this morning?" _he said _"I gave you powers while you were sleeping, that way it was less painful for you."_

'THAT'S why my head hurt like hell this morning! I was wondering about that!' Kyon thought

"_Well just go home, mess around a bit with your powers and such, but just be careful, don't do anything that'll either drain your energy completely, or something that could cause mass chaos li..."_ Shin started to say before Kyon was snapped out of it by Tony.

"Yo, earth to Kyon, you awake in there buddy?" he said waving his hand in front of Kyon's face.

"Oh, hey, sorry, I spaced out there." Kyon said, coming back.

"Yeah, no kidding, lunch is over." Tony said as Kyon looked down at his tray and noticed he had only eaten his mashed potatoes and his apple, but had left a slice of pizza, a bunch of fries, and his Ice Cream, which was probably already melted inside of its package.

"Oh shoot. Well, looks like I'm gonna be hungry for the rest of the day." he said as he walked over to the trash can and threw out his half eaten lunch, when Misao caught up to him.

"So Kyon, are we gonna go straight over to Ayano's house, or are we gonna go home first?" she asked

"Oh, well I guess because I didn't eat like half of my lunch, I'll probably go home first. I wanna see something anyways." he said as he thought back to what Shin had told him.

"Ok, well, let's make it a plan to get over there at about 5:30 to 6:00, okay?" the brown hair girl said.

"Yeah, that way I have plenty of time." he said as they reached their classroom, hugged, and took their seats as the class started.

**After School**

"Let's see how this stuff works." Kyon said to himself. He was inside his training room at home where he practiced martial arts and stuff like that, but he never really used it.

"Hmm, maybe if I just push a little bit of energy out of my palm, something will come..." he started to say before a fire ball burst from his hand and hit the wall, causing a crater to form where it had landed.

"Oh, shit!" he said, chuckling to himself. Soon he was going about trying out all the stuff. Levitation, Telekinesis, fire balls, taking energy from the air, taking stuff apart and putting it back together without any tools. It went on, and on.

The room looked like hell on earth. The gym equipment and other things that were in the room were either taken apart, spread across the room, or just gone. The walls were perfectly fine though, because he figured out how to "Un-dent" a wall, with his new powers. Then came teleportation, which he knew would probably come in use sometime in the future. This had gone on for only an hour, but Kyon was already almost completely drained. So he decided to try something new.

"Let's see what happens when I take light energy and I mix it with dark energy!" Kyon said

He turned off the lights in the room and searched for an energy system that all things had, despite if it was only the absence of something, like how dark is the absence of light, and cold is the absence of heat, there's energy somewhere in its molecules. Finally after about five minutes of searching he found what he was looking for, an energy source for the darkness. He took in its energy and held it, which took a lot of strength. He slowly walked over to the light switch, and flipped it on.

"AUGH!" Kyon screamed out in pain as the dark energy that he was holding reacted to the light. It was an unknown feeling, having darkness mixed in with the light, which in turn reacted inside of Kyon's body. As he struggled over to the light switch to try and stop the pain, he collapsed, not even able to breath, let alone move. He slowly felt himself starting to die, and thought of Misao, Konata, and Tsukasa, all of them.

Suddenly, Kyon's eyes shot open, his eye color had changed from its usual Greenish-blue to a dark gray. His face had changed, too. His skin was wrinkled and baggy. Instead of his usual happy self, there was a dark aura around Kyon. Something he had never experienced before. Suddenly, out of nowhere his body stood up without his command. Then, without him even thinking, his body spoke on its own.

"**Excuse me for intruding in your body, my dear sir. My god, I haven't seen the light of day for hundreds of years!**" The words came out of his mouth without him speaking them. There was someone else in his body speaking for him. "**I am the opposite version of you, as you may say, all the evil and hatred in your body, come up to the surface in a brand new you. You may call me... oh; I don't know... how about Shi. I like that name! Death in Japanese!**"

Kyon felt sick, the thought of another person occupying his body while he could see everything that happened was a sickening feeling.

"**Don't worry, you can still control your body, but I will take over any time I want and do any deed that I want.**" Shi said, reading what Kyon had thought. "**I will give you your body back for the time being, because I know you have a girlfriend to get to, but remember, I can and will take over your body anytime that I want. There is nothing you can do to stop it either. Good luck.**"

Suddenly, Kyon regained control of his body and collapsed onto the floor, finally able to speak again, and able to control his body he immediately sent a message to Shin.

'Shin, please tell me you saw that!' Kyon thought

"Yeah, kid, I did. I've seen this happen before. Twice really. Once the guy just gave in and the darkness lived inside him for the rest of his life, the other time was the popular tale "Jekyll and Hyde"; I bet you've heard of it." Shin responded

'Wait, that actually happened?'

"Yup, Dr. Jekyll was a man in ancient England, he was a scientist who had discovered how to unlock the evil and darkness inside of a man, and he drove himself mad because of it. Sad story, but we learned from it."

'That's just freaking creepy.' Kyon thought before looking at the clock and realizing what time it was. 'Damn, I don't have time to think about it though. I got to get to Ayano's house and meet Misao! See ya, Shin!'

"Wait, kid! I wouldn't leave this unattended..." but Kyon was already out the door and running to Ayano's house. "Be careful kid, so far the only known way out of this situation is death."

**There ya go! Ok this chapter took me... 2 months? God, I take too long with this stuff! Hey, I thought up a GREAT concept that polished ALL of the details that I didn't know what to do before though. At this rate Love is War should be done in about... 30 chapters? I actually only had 10 chapters PLANNED, but I think I can actually spread this out to 30. Also, I have decided to REWATCH the first season of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya! Idk why you guys needed to know that, but I felt like putting it out there! The first season was probably the BEST season of an anime show that I have EVER watched! It has comedy, action, adventure, and Sci Fi, ALL MIXED INTO ONE SEASON! Then the 2****nd**** season was crap... Bye nii!**


	5. Shit Happens

**Well, this is the las****t of my all story update! These stories took me MUCH longer to get written for some odd reason... oh yeah I remember, I became extremely lazy XP. I noticed, though, that not as many Lucky Star Stories are going up as they used to. I remember there would be like 3 updates a day on the pages, now its looking like there's only one update every 2 days, and it's making me quite sad. I remember how one of my games that I played, this is the signs of the end! Things start spacing out in completion, then a TERRIBLE update comes, then they try to fix it, they make stuff worse, then they make stuff even more difficult for us that before! Well let's hope that doesn't happen! Also 2 months from the day that I'm writing this (June 30th) is my Birthday, and before that is the celebration of me joining AND Flygon's birthday! Then it's the celebration of the start of Runaway Otaku! ALL IN ONE 4 DAY PERIOD! 8/8 Flygon's Birthday 8/9 ME joining Fanfiction 8/10 Planning for Runaway 8/11 Official Start of Runaway Otaku! Get ready for it, I'm gonna have SO much planned for that 4 day period you wouldn't BELIVE it! I'm going on about a NEW chapter for Love Is War EVERY DAY for 4 DAYS! Then on the FIRST day I'm going to have an update for A Real Life Lucky Star AND a One-shot, the 2nd day is an Update for Quarter Life! 3rd Day, update for War Inside My Head! And the Fourth AND LAST day is 1, Update for Love Is War, 2, TWO One-shots, AND LASTLY a REDONE AND LONGER version of the FIRST CHAPTER of Runaway Otaku! I'm not going to go into any more detail, I have something else that I'm going to explain after the story. I also DID include an insert of my mothe, AND I also added a snibbit of Les Mis in a small singing part that JUST SO HAPPENED to fit into the story, so read on!**

* * *

><p>'I really hope that nothing happens while I'm here.' Kyon thought to himself. He and Misao were walking to the Minegishi household for some study time, just as they had planned before Kyon had gone home, and ran into... something evil. It was a surprisingly nice day out, despite the prediction that there was going to be a lot of rain for the next three days. 'Well, I don't think that the power will come out, as long as it doesn't have a reason to come out'<p>

"Kyon, you ok?" Misao asked, snapping Kyon out of his thoughts

"Oh, yeah, sorry I spaced out." he said a bit embarrassed

"I asked you if you had all the books we needed." she said chuckling a bit

"I thought you brought them." Kyon said before they both sweat-dropped

"Well I hope Ayano has them." Misao said as they walked up to the front door of Ayano's family home.

It was a small place. A two story house with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room a kitchen and a basement, nothing much, but perfect for a family of 4, being Ayano, her sister, and her parents, who, all but Ayano, were out for the day, so Ayano had invited Kyon and Misao over, in hopes of trying to get them together, but they had actually beaten her to it.

After knocking on the door twice, Ayano came to greet the two into her house.

"How are you two?" she asked in her sweet voice

"Good" Misao said before asking "Ayano, any chance we can borrow your books? We kinda forgot to bring ours."

"Oh, sure, just try not to damage them, I don't want to have to pay for a new one! They're so EXPENSIVE to replace!" Ayano said putting a lot of emphasis on expensive, which actually sounded odd for her.

"I know right?" Misao replied as they walked further into the home, into the Living Room, where there was the table in the middle of the room with Tea set up for them to drink while they studied. Ayano then went upstairs quick and grabbed the books they needed for them to study.

They got to it quickly, starting with Math, then going into English, and then History, before they heard a Ding come from the kitchen.

"Oh!" Ayano said as she noticed the sound "The brownies I made are ready to be cut. I'll be out in a second!"

With that she was off into the kitchen, and the two remaining people in the room took this break as a time to stretch.

"Ughh, Math is SO difficult!" Misao yelled as she stood up and stretched her legs a little

"I know right!" Kyon said moving his arms back behind him to stretch out "I wish they would make it SO much easier!"

Then he hit something with just the edge of his elbow. Just barely, but enough to knock it over. It teetered a bit on the edge of the table, before spilling over and coming down to the floor with a crash. The first thing he noticed was that there was hot Tea all over his pants now.

"God dang it!" he yelled from the heat as he furiously tried to rub the Tea out of his pants. Then he noticed the look on Misao's face. It wasn't something he usually saw on her. It was a look of pure horror.

"What is it Misao?" He asked confused, as Misao pointed to the table. He followed her finger and noticed where else the Tea had gone. Not only did the Tea go onto Kyon's pants, and onto the rug, but it also spilled all across the table, ruining Ayano's notes.

"Oh shoot, that's not gonna be easy to redo." Kyon said as he looked at the notes before Misao quickly grabbed him, surprising him a little.

"Kyon, we gotta go now!" she said softly but with a firm voice trying to drag him to the door.

"Why? We'll just explain to her what happened, she'll understand." he said waiting for Ayano to come out from the kitchen.

"No, Kyon, you don't understand!" she said, now desperate "Ayano is..."

"What's with all the noise you two?" Ayano said as she walked in, still carrying the brownies as she cut them into squares with a knife. Then as Ayano looked down at the table she dropped the brownies with a bang. Her face had changed into something Kyon had never seen before. Her eyes were wild and angry. Her teeth clenched, and the veins on her head were visible. She was bent over like a hunchback, but Kyon knew it was only the anger inside of the girl starting to buildup

"YANDERE!" Misao screamed as they both ran out of the room, then came a bloodcurdling sound, there was a terrifying war cry from the girl, and she charged.

Misao struggles with the sliding door for a second before getting it open, pulling Kyon out, and shutting it. Before they could move, though, Ayano's fist came straight through the paper on the sliding door, making the two scream.

The two ran out into the hallway to get to the front door, but all of a sudden right in front of the door was the one chasing after them, holding the knife she was using to cut the brownies. Now she had on a creepy smile , but her eyes were still crazy and even starting to look bloodshot.

"Come, on you two!" the crazed girl said as she cocked her head to the side giving the ultimate creepy look. "Let's just put this aside us, and we'll go clean up the Living Room!"

Before Kyon could say anything, Misao was dragging him up the stairs, which were right by the entrance.

Before he knew it though, Kyon's left foot tripped on the top stair, causing him to fall, and Misao let go of him, before turning around to try and help him up. The crazed girl was running up the stairs after them, holding the knife in a way that could impale either of them before they knew it.

Kyon moved up the stairs without actually standing, moving just in time, before the knife came plunging down into the stair, where he had been only a second ago, and got stuck there, giving the two a bit of time to run and hide in a closet, which Kyon assumed by the clothes that they were surrounded by, was Ayano's. It was tight in there, but they were able to get covered by some boxes that were there. Just out of sight if the girl looked into the closet. She would only notice them if she looked closely.

There they stayed, in the darkness, as the sun was starting to go down outside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere:<strong>

"Come ON, Kagami." Konata said dragging Kagami around the park they were in. After a full day of fun and merriment, Kagami was completely exhausted, but somehow the little Otaku had enough energy to keep going. They had to, of course, stop and look at Manga and Anime before their Date at a nice diner. Then they walked around the mall, and now they wound up in the park nearby Misao's neighborhood. The sun was just now starting to set and the Cherry Blossom Petals looked great in the park that they were at.

"Konata can we just SIT for a while?" Kagami asked as she stopped, causing the older girl to have to slow down so she didn't fall over.

"But Kagamiiiinnnnn~!" Konata cried before finally giving in. They sat at a bench nearby, ironically the same one that Konata had been sitting on when Misao had seen her back when she had ran away from home, but she hadn't even thought about that. **(See Runaway Otaku: chapter 5)**

They sat there for a while, Kagami sat and watched her Blue Haired Otaku, while the smaller girl read the new anime she had bought before they went to the diner.

They just sat there for a while, not paying attention to anything else in the world, before they were both snapped out of their thoughts by something they hadn't expected. There was a crowd forming over a about 50 yards away from where they were. It was a crowd of people from the bad part of town, mostly the poor and homeless, but in the center was a man that neither of the girls had ever seen before.

"**Where** are the leaders of the **land**!" Enjolras sang as he passed out fliers to the people surrounding him "**Where** are the swells who run this **show**?"

"**Only **one man and that's Lamarque, speaks for the people here **below!**" Sang his comrade who was also passing out fliers, Magani

"**Lamarque **is ill and fading **fast!**" Enjolras sang back obviously stirring up quite a lot of good attention from the crowd "**Won't** last a week outside they **say!**"

"**With** all the anger in the land, how long before the judgment day? Before they cut the fat ones DOWN to **size!**" Magani sand

"**BEFORE **THE BARRICADES **ARISE!**" Enjolras sang, causing the crowd to go wild. The two girls were almost trampled as they fought to try not to get knocked over. They were yelling and screaming for all they had lost, their anger towards the Government of Japan escalating.

After a while, though, the crowd died down, and Kagami and Konata managed to get in closer to see what the whole thing was all about.

"Hello there little ladies." Enjolras said as the two came up to them "Want to help the cause?"

He handed them a flyer with the Words "Join The Revolution!" written on them and then a detailed explanation of what they were fighting for and what they needed, and the help that was needed for it. Stuff ranging from Blankets and food to bullets and guns, and for the help they were asking for Nurses to assist them, and also some people to help the fighting.

"What's the purpose of the fight?" Konata asked, interested, this kind of reminded her of one of her anime's.

"Well little girl." Enjolras said as he bent down to get to her size, which only angered Konata, who hated being mistaken for a little kid, unless it got her free Ice Cream, which she, Yutaka, and Minami liked to pull on the Ice Cream man at the mall."The Government of Japan has promised us of the lower class, our own voice in the choices made. Yet, they neglected our choices when it came to the taxes that were lowered for the Upper class, yet raised for the Lower Class."

"So basically, a revolution to try and gain a voice for the lower class?" Kagami asked a bit interested, but not as much as the smaller girl.

"Now that I think about it I think I remember Kyon saying something about a Revolution, you remember Kagamin?" Konata asked, looking up at the taller girl.

"Yeah, I think Kyon said that he had run into a crowd a couple of days ago! Then he joined the cause." the girl agreed

"Oh, Kyon! That's right, the one that I saw with the short haired girl." Enjolras said remembering what had happened a couple of days ago, before he got a phone call. "Augh got to take this! Sorry girls." With that, the man was off, leaving the two girls in the middle of a park holding a flier.

* * *

><p><strong>Back At The Minegishi Household:<strong>

"Come out, come out wherever you are~" Ayano sang as she looked around the top floor of the house for the third time.

"Misao, I have a plan, but it's gonna be risky as hell." Kyon whispered to his just as frightened as he was girlfriend "When she goes into her bathroom, we're gonna have to sprint downstairs and out the door as quickly as possible."

"I'd disagree and say that was a horrible plan, because she would be not 15 meters away from us, but right now, I'm desperate to get out of here." Misao whispered back before they both noticed the girl standing inside the bedroom doorway looking inside, and were quiet, both moving as far back behind the boxes that were concealing them as possible and crunching into a ball.

The girl had been looking for them for an hour already, and it was pitch black outside by now. Both Kyon and Misao were hurting from having to stay in a ball for such a long period of time. It was risky to try and make a single move, but they both knew that the longer she kept searching, the more closely she'll look and will spot them. They were both surprised that they hadn't been caught already.

The girl moved closer into the room looking under her bed, then in other places before finally moving to the closet where Kyon and Misao were hiding.

'This is it!' Kyon thought as the shadow of the crazed girl came in through the slits in the closet doors. 'We're gonna be caught, and I'm gonna die'

'**I won't let THAT happen' **came the voice of Shi from inside of his head

'Oh no! You will NOT hurt Ayano!' he thought, threatening Shi

**'Why the hell should I listen to you?' **Shi said, getting mad at not being able to power over Kyon yet, but he knew he would, soon. **'If she kills you, she kills the body I occupy! Until I get enough power to get out of this freaking body I gotta make sure you live! Even if it means killing the girl, not that I care anyways.'**

Kyon fought to keep control of the other person inside his body, but it was difficult. Shi didn't have enough power to take over Kyon's body completely, but he had enough to fight to try. Suddenly the closet door flung open, and both Misao and Kyon were completely still behind the boxes. They were positive that Ayano would check behind the boxes, and that they would be caught. A single bead of sweat rolled down Kyon's forehead, but he couldn't wipe it no matter how hard he wanted to.

Ayano stood looking in the closet for a long time, looking above at the storage space above where she kept her clothes. Then she looked closely at the back of the closet and saw her boxes of shoes and hats stacked up, but they were out a little further than she had remembered. She reached down to grab the boxes and move them back, thinking she had finally found them.

'Shit, shit, shit!' Kyon screamed in his head 'She's reaching STRAIGHT for me!'

**'You've got powers!' **Shi said back to him **'Why don't you use them?'**

'Because, I don't want to hurt the girl!' Kyon said back in his head 'Plus, I don't know what I can do that can stop her, without killing the girl.'

**'For the love of the Devil!' **Shi screamed **'For a guy chosen by a god, you SURE are a softie!'**

Ayano held the knife back ready to stab if there was a single living thing behind the mound of boxes. Slowly inching closer and closer, making it seem to last for hours.

Suddenly, a noise came from the bathroom next to the Closet. It may have just been the house settling, but it was enough to grab Ayano's attention right before she touched the boxes. She stood there for a second, trying to decide what to do, before pulling away and running into the bathroom.

"What? Are you two making love in my shower?" the girl said as she moved into the bathroom "I hope not, that wouldn't be a good thing if you got cum all over my bathroom!" Then there was the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back and a disappointed sigh as the two in the closet knew it was their only chance to escape.

"Run!" Kyon whispered at softly as he could as they both ran out of the closet, which was luckily left open when the girl went into the bathroom, they both tried to get out of the room as quickly as possible, and somehow they had managed to get to the door before Ayano noticed they were escaping.

Then Konata texted Kyon.

The jingle was heard throughout the room, alerting Ayano, who exited the bathroom, just in time to see the two running out of the room.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" she screamed as she ran "MAKING OUT IN MY ROOM ARE YOU!" Ayano yelled as they ran down the stairs hoping to reach the front door. "I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE MAKE OUT IN MY ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

As the two got to the front door, though, they saw something that made their hearts drop immediately. On the front of the door was a huge padlock, something that Misao didn't even know Ayano's family even HAD.

It was too late though, the crazed girl was at the top of the stairs, with the creepiest look on her face. She descended the staircase slowly, knowing the two had nowhere to run now. The knife still in her hands, every time she thumped down another stair Kyon and Misao's hearts jumped, knowing it wasn't going to end well.

"If you two lovebirds wanted to have sex in my house you could've just told me." Ayano said almost halfway down the stairs now. "Maybe we could've even had a three-way, but now it's too late, and you're not going to enjoy this."

With that note Ayano hit the last step, and stepped over to the two and put her hand on Misao's face and slowly rubbed it seductively.

"Oh, come on, Misa-chan, you have to admit that having a three-way with your boyfriend and your best friend sounds like fun, right?" she said as she leaned in closer to Misao, savoring the moment.

"C..c..come on Ayano!" Misao stammered "We're best friends, don't do this."

"Oh, but it's too late." Ayano said as she took the knife and slowly cut a small cut on Misao's arm.

"**That's all I needed!**" Shi suddenly shouted from Kyon's mouth again, this time he was in control. All he needed was enough power to take over Kyon's body, and that cut did the trick.

Before he knew it, Kyon had kicked the knife out of the hands of the crazed girl, which went flying up into the ceiling, and got stuck there. Ayano hadn't expected him to fight back, or to have that much power, he didn't look like he was too strong. She charged the boy right there in the hallway, about to throw a power punch, something she had learned in Karate. It was a simple move, only a punch, but with enough power put into it, no one could catch it, dodge it, or deflect it, and Ayano's craze definitely gave the girl power.

Suddenly, halfway to his chest, which was where the punch was aimed, it had been caught. Kyon had been able to catch the punch, something deemed impossible, especially with how much power Ayano had at the moment.

"How the hell!" Ayano yelled, surprised

"**You underestimate me.**" Shi yelled from inside Kyon

Shi, who was in Kyon's body, took advantage of the girls confusion and did a spinning back kick, spinning his body backwards and making his leg connect straight with the girls jaw, sending her flying down the side hallway.

The girl had tried to get up, but before she or Kyon knew it, Kyon was behind her, almost having teleported, and he grabbed her neck, and pinched it in 3 places. Without a sound, the girl was out, cold.

Shi then walked over to the padlocked door, brought his foot up, and brought it straight down onto the padlock, breaking it into 3 pieces.

Shi then let Kyon be in charge of his own body again, having gained more power from this battle, he knew he didn't need to use Kyon's body anymore.

"God dang it." Kyon said as he regained control and collapsed there in the hallway. With that he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later:<strong>

Kyon woke up inside his own bedroom. After a little bit all the memories came flooding back to him, and he wondered how he had gotten home. He assumed that Misao called his mom and said that he had fallen and gotten knocked out or something, and then after coming to his house, after a while gave up on him waking up, and decided to see him in the morning.

"God damn it Shi, what was with that?'" Kyon said, knowing Shi could hear him

"**She was going to kill you and I had finally gotten enough power to take over your body."** Shi replied through Kyon's mouth, but not taking complete control

"What do you mean "Gained Enough Power"?"

"**Have I never explained to you the process of how I get energy? Well it's a VERY fine proccess. You see the more death, destruction, and pain that is around my host body, the more power I get.**"

This surprised Kyon, someone that would actually gain from all the death and pain other people feel, that wasn't good

"**When the girl cut your girlfriend it had given me JUST enough pain energy to be able to take control of your body, and save your ass.**"

"Whatever, I need to see how Misao's doing." Kyon said as he picked up his phone, but he found something else on the front of his screen. The text that Konata had sent him that had alerted Ayano.

He flipped the phone open to see this:

_From Konata_

_At 8:34_

_Hey Kyon, Kagami and I were walking through the park when we came across this guy Enjolra or however the heck you spell his name. He is leading some Revolution later, is that the guy you were talking about a couple of days ago at lunch?_

_Kona_

Kyon had completely forgotten that he had signed up for the Revolution, he knew he needed to get in contact with those guys soon. Suddenly, his door opened a bit and he slumped down on his pillow to make it seem like he was asleep.

In stepped his mom, Mio, who walked over to him and planted a kiss on his forehead, tucked him in, and whispered

"That was a brave thing you did to save your girlfriend. Good night Kyon." with that she turned the light off and left the room.

'So she did tell them the whole story, thanks Misao.' Kyon thought as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was a long one! Over 4500 words, which is quite large for me (Easy for my Beta, Acsuperman, which I STILL can not understand how he can write 10,000 word stories!) This is THE END of my full update Marathon! I want to thank three people now. I have noticed over the past 11 months of being on , there are three COMPLETELY different writers on this site, who have come to be some of my best friends. First is Smusher6, who, despite whatever game it may be, I can talk to about ANY game, anime, or hentai stuff. Then comes Acsuperman, who I can talk to about ANYTHING else, he gives me advise on my story, what he thinks I should add to make it more interesting, and I can get help from with anything, and even have small talk about things like work and other stuff. Last is FlygonMaster, who is not only the reason I got an account on , but has gone to be a sort of a mentor for me, despite his claims that his past few works have been sucky (And I STILL want that Kagami, Konata, Tsukasa three-way in Konata's Harem! Unfortunately, I have been informed that FanFiction is cracking down on that stuff and that my DREAM my TsuKona/Kaga Three way will NVER be completed! DX)Anyways I said there was something I was going to explain afterwords. You see, I was going to end Love Is War with a marriage, but you see, I don't have writers bock, I have the EXACT OPPOSITE, where I get TOO many ideas to be able to fit into the story. I was going to just continue after all that I had planned and keep going on Love Is War, but I though "I did that with Runaway Otaku and it DIDN'T go so well." Then I thought maybe I could do a bit of a deleted scenes kind of thing and add them into a side story of what I couldn't add on, but it would seem boring then. So I have decided, with much turmoil, that I will be making a THIRD story after Love Is War, making the entire story a Trilogy! I will then end the story completely, and by that time, maybe have finished, A Real Life Lucky Star, Quarter Life, and The War Inside My Head. Also, Runaway Otaku was a drama story, Love Is War is an action story, then what will the last story be? A FLUFF STORY! No real big drama or fights, only minor here and there. MOSTLY BASED AROUND FLUFF! It'll be fun! I haven't thought of a good name for the story yet though, so don't expect that quite yet. Oh one last thing, the whole Ayano's Yandereness was an Idea I had gotten from a story, Tactical Retreat By ArmorBlade, it also takes the idea of Ayano being Yandere, except it's Kagami and Misao at the house, and Kagami and Misao get in a position that leaves Kagami to actually pleasure herself, right before Ayano finds them and most likely kills them with a rolling pin. Now then! I must let you people who manage to be able to read 5 stories in one day get back to your LIVES!**

**BYE-NIII**


	6. The Barricades are Coming!

**WELCOME to the Sqweebs 4 day extravaganza! Today is THE CELEBRATION OF A SPECIAL SOMEONE'S BIRTHDAY! :D:D Happy Birthday to FlygonMaster! The man who had inspired me to start writing Lucky Star Fan fictions!tomorrow is going to be the Celebration of me joining , then after that is planning for Runaway Otaku, then the 1 Year celebration of Runaway Otaku being put up! Now, it has come to my attention that some people don't know what Kyon is. They think that he is a sort of Crossover from the Haruhi Suzumiya Series, and in any other fanfic, they would be right. Really Kyon is a SELF INSERT of myself. My name being Kyle I decided why not take the le out of Kyle and replace it with on, making it Kyon, which is a name in Japanese (Well a nickname truly, but the Haruhi Suzumiya Series never said Kyon's ACTUAL full name.) He isn't the same as Kyon from Haruhi, though. While Kyon from Haruhi is not too smart, but has a lot of common sense, my Kyon is a smarter guy, who still has a lot of common sense. They truly ARENT too different though. You could imagine Kyon from Haruhi, Brown hair, kind of muscular. Heck I'm even the same AGE as Kyon. Well now that that's clear, enjoy the day which will include another update to A Real Life Lucky Star, and a One-shot!Now then, I present the new Love Is War!**

Lunch! The only time of the day when the kids at school could relax, enjoy a nice meal, sit and talk with their friends, and not have to worry about having the teachers hassle them, have to worry about Tests and Quizzes (Unless they're coming up of course), or have to worry about the homework that's due in 5 seconds that still has 20 problems left to be finished. It was pure bliss. The school's Cafeteria was new and big, large enough to sit the entire school. The food was excellent, and almost professionally made, unlike what the High School's food was like, which was either cooked badly, and handed out to people in a rush, or it was in a can.

The only issue at lunch was sitting at a table. There were almost 200 tables in the room, but still there was troubles with people trying to sit. People want to sit with their friends, but are pushed out by OTHER people who want to sit with their friends. Making some people have to go find a random table and hope it's filled with people they know.

"... and THAT is EXACTLY why I think Ako-Nee San is the BEST choice for Keita!" Konata said triumphantly, proving her point. A heated argument over KissXSis had erupted at the table, bringing all of the Otaku (and closet Otaku, **ahem** Kagami **ahem**) into it.

"Yes!" Kyon yelled pumping his fist into the air "Ako-Nee San all the way!" Even though Kyon and Konata were in agreement, their girlfriends weren't thinking the same as them.

"I swear to you!" Misao said glad to actually be able to be in these type of arguments. "Riko-Nee San is a WAY better lover for Keita!"

"Exactly!" Kagami agreed "Riko-Nee San treats Keita MUCH better than Ako-Nee San! Ako always yells at him and then tries to be all apologetic about it!"

"Yes, but not only is Ako-Nee San cuter than Riko, BUT she also treats him in a motherly way, AND she's also responsible! That's something that Keita would need when he gets older!" Konata said, leaving the girls to think for a second, trying to figure out a retort. Konata figured it was a perfect time to attack her Tsundere and make her lose concentration! "But Kaaaggaaammmiiin~ I got a question. How come you know all of this, if you don't ever read Manga or watch Anime?" Konata said with her catgrin as she latched onto the taller girl, making her blush profusely as she attempted to shake the girl off.

"I..I..I watched it.. at.. Misao's house! That's how!" she said in a matter-of-factly type of way.

"Oh ho ho, Kaaaggaaammmiiin~ are you by chance a bit of a Closet Otaku?" she said not letting go of the girl "Is there something you want to tell us?"

While Misao and Kyon watched the scene unfold before them laughing, the two other members of the table were there, watching completely confused.

"Yuki-Chan" Tsukasa said with a confused look as she looked to the Moe Queen. "What's KissXSis?"

"Tsu-Chan, I don't have a clue." Miyuki said as they continued watching the scene unfold. Tony had to be at a meeting, so Miyuki and Tsukasa were there alone pretty much.

Finally, with much struggle and energy, Kagami managed to pry the small Otaku off of her. While watching the action, no one noticed the Ashburn haired girl walk up behind them.

"Hello everyone! How has your day's been?" Ayano said as both Misao and Kyon cringed. The fear of what had happened the night before still haunted the two and they were ready to make a run for it in case something happened. "Misa-Chan."

Misao's eyes got wide with fear, realizing that the girl was calling on her. "Y..y..yes, Ayano?"

"What happened last night? I remember coming out of the kitchen, then I woke up with the WORST headache and my house was a mess!" Ayano said making the two sigh in relief. Thanking god that the girl didn't remember the events that had unfolded the night before, they were afraid that she would freak out again and maybe manage to do more damage than a simple cut.

"Well, when you came out of the kitchen, you slipped and fell, dropping the brownies and knocking you out." Kyon started

"but what happened to my house?" Ayano asked as Misao thought of an answer.

"Well, when we tried to help you, I cut my arm on a plate shard, then... uhh... DOGS! Dogs came running through your house, trampling everything in their path!" she said as Kyon gave her a look of confusion as if to mentally say "What kind of excuse is that?!"

"Wow, really?" Ayano said, somehow taking the bait

"Yeah, you bet, they ended up chasing us right out the door." Misao continued "We barely managed to get out!"

"So, then, anyone heard about what happened with Hiyori?" Kagami asked trying desperately to try and change the subject before it became even weirder.

"I heard that they let her out of the hospital, AND I heard a little something else!" Konata said getting her famous catgrin on, worrying Kagami. "I heard that a certain secret Cupid managed to get her and Patty together and then a nurse caught them in the middle of sexy times."

"I highly doubt that!" Kagami practically yelled back

"Fine, fine, they were just kissing a bit." Konata laughed

"Who was the "Secret Cupid" or whatever the hell you were talking about, anyways?" Kagami asked, knowing that Konata knew more about it than she was letting off.

"I don't know Kagami, I said it was a SECRET Cupid remember?" the smaller girl said grinning, knowing that she was messing with the girl.

"Just tell me before I pound you into a little blue pulp!" Kagami said, getting angry.

"Fine Kagamin~, so Tsundere" the Otaku said shrinking a bit "It's apparently the only girl to be able to hit a home run with Tony's head and use a clay pot as a weapon."

"You mean the "Mystery Girl" that you guy's were talking about before I got here, right?" Kyon asked, not knowing much about the subject.

"Yes, but it's still unknown who the girl is, but we think it might be someone we know." Kagami said, noticing that Tsukasa and Miyuki had left, most likely to go up and get their lunches. "We think that it might be Tsukasa."

"What? Tsukasa?" Kyon said, a bit confused at that "How could she be behind those attacks? She's not mean enough to be able to do that."

"We have a lot of evidence pointing towards her! Her cellphone was left where Hiyori was hurt and she was also gone every time that the girl showed up somewhere." Konata said

"But the girl couldn't do that, she doesn't have it in her!" Misao said, taking sides with Kyon

"I know it wounds odd, and I know we don't have much to prove it, but I SWEAR it HAS to be her!" Kagami said "There's no other answer for it!"

Before anyone could say another word, though, the topic of conversation and Miyuki came back carrying their lunch trays. Thus ending the conversation.

**3 Days Later**

Kyon was just sitting in his room reading a new Manga that he had bought when he had gotten a text. He flipped open his phone and saw it was from Enjolras, which was weird because he never gave his number to the guy.

_From Enjolras_

_At 3:48_

_Hey, Kyon, we're having a meeting tomorrow to discuss the revolution. We're gonna need men, weapons, food, and medical supplies. If you're still interested in helping the cause, meet us downtown at 5:30. We have a coffee house rented out for an hour. See ya there!_

_Enjolras :^)_

Kyon had to laugh at the funny face at the end of the text message. It was funny how a serious guy like Enjolras would have a face at the end of his text message, especially one that had a nose on it.

Still, Kyon was really worried about going out for the revolution now. He knew that Misao would be upset at him, especially if he was injured, or worse. He had joined up back before he had asked Misao out, and most of the reason he joined up was because of the fact that he was nervous about asking her out. Now that he thought it through, though, he was worried about a lot more than he had thought.

Yeah he was pretty much a pro at Call Of Duty, but that didn't do crap in real war. He was a hunter, so he knew how to aim quickly and fire onto a moving target, but not human beings, or anything firing back at him.

"**If you're gonna quit out, then just do it!" **Shi said talking through Kyon's mouth **"Just chicken out if you are scared, but don't blame me if you regret it." **

"Ughh will you PLEASE stop doing that." Kyon said now taking control again "It's really starting to piss me off when you take control of me."

Lately, Shi had been taking control of Kyon at random times, from in the middle of school, to one time even when he was eating his dinner with his parents. Luckily, they didn't notice the change. Shi really DID take energy from any pain around Kyon. One time Tsukasa managed to get a paper cut, and Kyon could feel Shi gaining more power from it. It was getting annoying having TWO voices coming out of his mouth, instead of just one. He felt like a physic who was having a person that was dead talking from within him.

"**Cmon, you idiot, make your freaking choice!" **Shi said again **"You have the powers, why can't you just use them to make, like, a force field around yourself?"**

"I can't tell if you're for me joining, or against me joining anymore." Kyon said getting annoyed

That was something else that he was dealing with right now. He was practicing using the power he had been given slowly but surely. Apparently, the time he had first trained he had taken enough power to take all the electricity from a small town, and he didn't even know it! He had somehow outsourced his power to take the electricity from a town just north of Akihabara, and had taken out all the energy, and they lost power for 3 days. He didn't know how he had managed to withstand that much energy usage, because normally it would kill a man. Shin said it wasn't pretty from the view he had gotten. It looked like there were a thousand lightning bolts shooting into his house, apparently. Luckily the energy wasn't visible, or else it would have looked like a bomb was going off to any human eye.

"I have to be careful with my powers!" Kyon said after thinking a bit more, trying to reason with the demon. "If I use too much, I could seriously hurt people."

"**Go ahead! I don't mind!"** Shi said again, laughing a bit **"The more pain there is the more energy I get!"**

"Yeah, yeah, I got that the first hundred times you said it." Kyon said, now deep in though about the revolution again. This was something he knew that he wanted to help out with, but the risks were high. After looking at the text again he pressed the red button on his phone, bringing him back to his home screen on the phone. He has a picture of him and Misao there. He just stayed there for a while looking at the picture for about 20 seconds before shi got bored.

"**So what's your answer? I'm getting bored here." **Shi said as Kyon stood up suddenly

"I'll do it!" he practically yelled as he started to send a text back to Enjolras

**The Next Day**

The meeting for the leaders of the Revolution was at an old abandoned warehouse. The place had been empty because of a fire that ruined everything inside the building except for the far end of the place and the office above. It was dingy inside of the entire warehouse except for where they met, which was obviously the old office of the owner of the facility, which was kept up quite well, considering that it had stayed mostly out of the fire. In the middle of the table was a map of the entire downtown area of the city. Sitting around the table were the leaders of the revolution. Kyon and Enjolras stood at the far ends of the table, and on either side of them were about 5 or 6 men on both sides of the table. All together they were 13 men who all had planned to revolt.

The plan was that the men were going to take all of their helpers, which was a large number of people, and set up a circular barricade around

"Damn it Enjolras, we need to take the west end of downtown along with it!" said one of the men. "It will give us not only multiple stores that have food and supplies, but also holds housing where some people may come to our need."

"Yes, but there's the main HQ of the police not 5 blocks away from that position, we could get a major attack from that area, and it would leave a hole for the police to get through." Enjolras said back, trying to reason "Just what we need would be for the police to shoot us from behind without us knowing."

"But..." another man started to say before Enjolras continued.

"Not only that, but remember that the larger we make this circle, the more space will have to be open where we wouldn't have an outpost." Enjolras said "We don't want them to get a flank."

Now everyone was silent, they didn't know what else to say finally Kyon spoke up.

"I agree with Enjolras, the police would expect us to try and go for the place with the most supplies." He said getting the attention of everyone around him "If we would set up further back, we could not only keep those gaps closed, but we could also take them by a bit of surprise, and take them in an area they hadn't expected."

There was a long pause, almost as if everyone was trying to decide on something silently. Finally, someone spoke up.

"I agree!" the man next to Kyon said as he stood up

"I agree, too!" the man to the left of Enjolras said standing up

Soon everyone was finally in agreement, and the plans were made for the placement of the Barricade. After about another half hour of them bickering, they came up with a full fledged plan, area, set up, timing, and the amount of men and women needed at each place. At the end of the day only Enjolras and Kyon were left inside the office.

"You did good today, Kyon." Enjolras said as he packed up everything he needed to go home "I'm glad to have a second hand man like you."

"thanks, but you really didn't have to give me the role of a second hand man!" Kyon said still wondering why he was put in the position in the first place "I didn't do very much, and I don't know many military tactics, like you."

"I need a man who knows what he's doing, but can do it confidently in this job Kyon." he said putting his hand on Kyon's shoulder "You fit the category perfectly. Now remember, we are going to start the building downtown on Friday at 2:00 AM. We want to set up silently, but then be ready for when the police come to be fired on. We will contact everyone else involved, and when the fighting starts there'll be no turning back."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Kyon said as Enjolras started to walk away

"See ya on Friday, Kyon." with that, he was gone, and Kyon was left alone inside of the abandoned warehouse.

**There it is! The first part of the revolution will be coming out tomorrow. Finally, the barricade scenes come together, it seems like MONTHS ago that I had the idea for them, and I JUST NOW get to it! These next few parts will be almost ALL about the Barricades and the Revolution. Soon enough I'll upload the next part for A Real Life Lucky Star which is the Musical Part 2, and a One-Shot for Flygon's birthday! Once again Happy Birthday FlygonMaster! See you later everyone!**


	7. Battle of The Barricades!

**Hello and yelcome to the second day of yhat ye call my big Extravaganza! You may notice yhat is yrong with this text and might be thinking "Sqweebs, yhat is yith the misspellings?" ….. Well I have absolutely not a god damn clue why, but I switched the w's in those two sentences with the y's. All joking aside, this is the start of the Barricade scenes! With all the agony, anguish, and pain that comes along with it, and even a battle scene! Today was the day I joined 1 year ago! Hooray for me! Tomorrow's Update for Love is War is called Dr. Kyon and Mr. Shi, mostly because I have two songs from the Musical Jekyll & Hyde, and if people just see the title of the chapter being Kyon & Shi, I don't think they would get the reference. That'll come tomorrow, though. This chapter will probably contain a LOT of singing, but in different parts. Most likely they will all be Les Miserables songs, but there might be other parts from various Musicals, I don't really know yet. Also, the day before I write this chapter I'm going to THE FUJI Q HIGHLAND! No I'm not going to the actual theme park in Japan, but the place that the Fuji Q Highland takes the name of in A Real Life Lucky Star, actually called Hershy Park (Yes just like the chocolate, it's right next to the factory.) Now then, go read! I demand you do so!**

"Kyon! Why the HELL would you join a revolution?!" Mio, Kyon's mother, yelled at him as he started to walk through the house to the living room.

"Because, mom, I want to help them out with their cause." Kyon tried to explain carrying the suitcase he had with him to the front door.

When he had told his mother about the revolution at first, she was pretty hysterical, but got over it and knew he would be okay, but now that he was leaving to go join up with the other men, she was freaking out about it more than ever before.

"Can't you just leave it to the other men?" She pleaded. "It's all over the news, how quickly those barricades went up downtown."

It was true. Almost overnight, the barricades came up and they were pretty sturdy. They had already taken some fire, but no one had ever managed to do any damage. How Enjolras had been able to get people to build a massive wall of trash and old furniture overnight was beyond Kyon.

"Mom, I just want to make a difference." Kyon said, turning around and looking into her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll come back to you in one piece, mom."

That just made her cry, she had already lost her husband when Kyon was a toddler, she couldn't imagine losing her son.

"Okay... but you need to promise me you'll come back, and that's with ALL FOUR of your limbs, Okay?" Mio cried, hugging her son.

"I promise mom, I don't need to leave yet, just go and rest a little, okay?" Kyon said as he pushed her to her room, then went to the couch and watched a little anime. After a little bit of watching some Haruhi Suzumiya reruns, he made a little ball of energy that he had learned how to make almost on impulse. It was the weirdest thing, one day he just had the urge to make this little ball of energy, and after doing some hand movements, and concentrating a lot of energy into the thing, he had managed to make it, almost as if he had already done it before, but he knew he hadn't. It still took a bunch of energy out of him to make the little ball, but it wasn't as much as it would have been if he hadn't trained so much with his powers. It was odd how easily he managed to make it the first time, though.

**Three Days Ago**

Kyon was sitting in his room, reading a light novel. He was getting pretty into it too. It was a Fiction about a love story during the Vietnam War.

Out of nowhere, though, his arm shot up, putting him in a sitting position. Then he had the odd urge to send some energy to his palm. After a good portion of his energy had been sanctioned towards the action, he got results. Out of nowhere, a little ball of energy just appeared in his hand, surprising Kyon none the less.

"Shi what the hell are you doing?" Kyon asked.

"**Don't look at me**" Shi responded, his voice sounding just as confused. "**I don't have enough control ****to take control of your powers.**"

He then, without intending, swirled small strands of energy inside the little ball in mid air. Then before he could even blink, the ball lost cohesion and the energy within dissipated erratically. Then, again without his intention and after taking a small amount more energy than it previously had, it reappeared in his palm, shining a glimmer brighter. It was the oddest thing.

"How about Tereya?" Kyon said after a few seconds, confusing him and Shi.

"**Uhh, did you just name that a girl's name?**" Shi asked, completely confused.

"I have no idea. It's pretty though." Kyon responded, not even feeling the slightest bit angry that Shi was invading his vocal chords. **(A/N: That sounds so wrong to me. I'm sorry XD)**

Then, just as quickly as it had come, the thing was gone. Kyon just sat there dumbfounded, not knowing why he had just done any of that.

Then he felt the oddest feeling. He felt something grip around his arm hard, then he felt anger, immense anger, like the anger he would feel if some guy was feeling his girlfriend up.

"**TEREYA!**" Kyon screamed as it was as if some imaginary force pushed him to his feet and made him push the attack onto the wall. Seeing as how there was hardly enough energy for the ball to maintain cohesion, it was also rather light on structural damage to the wall. Luckily.

"Hey, Kyon are you alright in here? I heard yell... HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Mio yelled as she walked into the room and spotted the fact that most of Kyon's wall was now scraped as if it had been attacked by Freddy Krueger. Violently.

"Don't worry, mom I'll get this cleaned up!" He yelled. 'I hope wall paper can cover that!'

**Back to the present**

Kyon stared at the little ball for another few minutes before the doorbell rang. Knowing his mother was still sad, he went over to the door, and opened it to find an American man standing there in a plain white shirt and black tie holding a book. The only odd thing was the name tag he wore, which read "Elder Price, Servant of the lord, JESUS CHRIST, in the name of the Mormon faith."

"**Hello**, my name is Elder **Price.**" He sang "**And **I would like to share with you the most amazing **book.**"

"Hell no!" Kyon yelled, slamming the door in the guys face.

"Who was that, Kyon?" Mio asked from her bedroom, still sniffling a bit.

"The Mormons are back in town." He said, going back down to sit, when he looked over at the time. It was 7:14, and the first battle was supposed to take place at 8:30. He wanted to get over to Misao's place, then go over to Konata's house before he had to go and fight. He ran to the door, and swung it open, to find the Mormon guy, still standing there, and still singing.

"... **In **this nifty book, its free! No you don't have to **pay.**" Elder Price continued singing.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to sing on people's door steps?" Kyon yelled shooing the man, and running to Misao's apartment.

When he got there, he was greeted by hugs and worries by the entire family, but mostly Misao.

"Kyon, I can come with you and fight!" Misao said, trying to persuade him to let her come along. "I've shot off a gun before! I hunt every winter!"

"Yes, but the deer don't shoot back AT you, Misao!" Kyon said, pleading for her to stay. First it was his mom trying to plead him to stay, now it was Misao pleading to go with him.

"I won't get in the way I swear Kyon!" Misao said, trying, despite knowing she wouldn't be able to convince him to let her come with him.

"I'm sorry, Misao, but you can't come anywhere near that area!" Kyon said, hugging her.

"... Okay, Kyon, if you say so." She said, hugging back.

'**Hmm, this girl is distracting Kyon.**' Shi thought to himself. '**If this keeps up, my plan won't work out very well, Kyon might even leave the fighting. I've got to get rid of her one way or another.**'

Kyon sensed something dark coming from Shi, but he only brushed it off as the evil inside of him at work once again. Kyon now started to wonder what Shi's plan REALLY was. Yes, the being had come into his body, but he knew that something had been pushing him further and further into joining the revolution. He had to wonder if Shi hadn't been messing with his thoughts a bit. He didn't know what Shi planned to do, but he hoped it ended well.

After leaving the Kusakabe household, Kyon made his way to Konata's house. He wanted to talk with his old best friend before the fighting started.

As he ran up to the Izumi Household, he saw the two bikes in front of the house. The question of whose bikes they were was answered when he knocked on the front door, to be greeted by Kagami, with Tsukasa sitting in the Living Room with Konata.

"Oh my god, Kyon!" Kagami yelled as she brought him inside, her yelling brought the other two to attention.

Tsukasa was there on the couch, watching some TV, while Konata sat reading the new Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-Chan. **(A/N: Which I literally just got before I typed this half up, and so far it is GREAT.) **Hearing a commotion, Sojiro came out of his bedroom, and Yutaka and Minami, who was upstairs keeping Yutaka calm, came downstairs.

"Kyon! Has the fighting started?" Konata asked, putting down the manga, and running up to him.

"No, not yet, that's why I'm here now, I just wanted to see you guys before I had to go." Kyon said, patting Konata on the head

"What about Misa-Chan?" Tsukasa asked, getting up "Did you go and see her yet?"

"Yeah, I saw her before I came here." He said, causing her bow to droop a little.

"We've all been worried about you, Kyon." Kagami said. "We don't want to lose you. This isn't a game. This is the real deal, with people shooting real guns at you,"

"Don't worry, Kagami." He said, thinking of Shin. "I've got a friend on the other side. I'm good."

"We just have to believe that Kyon can protect himself, girls." Sojiro said, trying to assure the girls. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"You got that right, old man." Kyon said, laughing.

"Just don't get killed, okay Kyon?" Tsukasa said, coming up to him.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be fine." Kyon said, hugging the girl.

'Wait why the hell did I just hug Tsukasa?' He wondered. 'I couldn't be... no I have Misao!'

He just looked down into Tsukasa's eyes before they broke, both blushing profusely. Then Kyon noticed the time. It was 8:00, he needed to get downtown.

"I gotta go now!" He yelled, saying a quick goodbye to everyone before rushing out of the house. It took him a little while to get Downtown considering that he was only running, but he managed to get there by 8:10.

The barricades were just piles of Junk, rubble, and furniture, all mashed into one giant ring around the downtown area. Inside the ring they had some essential stores that would come in handy. There was a small supermarket, which would supply them with food, water, and some medical supplies. Then they also had an underground gun dealer, supplying ammo for them.

"Kyon! There you are!" Enjolras yelled from the only entrance into the Barricades, letting him in.

The house they entered was the only way in or out of the Barricades, except for the sewers, but the police would be caught in a second if they even tried to climb up through the sewers, by the fact that all sewer grates were right by a place where a lot of the men would be.

"Here we all are, Gentlemen." Enjolras said to all of his commanders around a table. "The police are aware of our plan to attack at 8:30 and are setting up as we speak. Remember, keep an eye on the sewer grates, and if an Armored vehicle or a car tries to come close to us, have the closest man to the explosives box get an RPG. All the men near the box have been trained to shoot an RPG. If there are no comments, then get to your positions and get ready to fight."

Then they were off to their multiple different positions. Kyon and Enjolras had the South end, where the fighting was going to be the heaviest, because they were facing a Police Station.

By the time they finally got to their positions, the time seemed to go almost insanely slow. Every minute felt like and hour, awaiting the police to round the corner, and for the battle to begin. Every man had their gun out, all trained on the roads in front of them.

Kyon had an M16 with a flashlight, and also had two grenades on him, in case he needed to use them. He had on some body armor, which all Officers were required to wear, for their protection.

Finally 8:29 rolled around and the Police came around the corner, their guns in a ready position as they took their place. No one fired a shot, though, all waiting for the first man to fire, either on purpose or not, to start off the battle. Suddenly the police chief's voice rang through the air, most likely through a Megaphone.

"**You **at the barricades, listen to **this!**" He sang "**No **one is coming to help you to fight! You're on your own! You have no friends! Give up your guns or **die!**"

"**Damn** their warnings, damn their **lies!**" Enjolras sang to the people with him. "**They **will see the people **rise!**"

"**Damn **their warnings, damn their lies! They will see the people **rise!**" The men and women all sang back to Enjolras, all their guns trained on the police.

Time seemed to slow even more than before, everyone was waiting for someone to do something, anything. It was already 8:30, but no one was doing anything.

Sensing the peoples hesitation, Enjolras knew it was now or never.

"FIRE!" He yelled as all the barrels of the guns fired at the same time, deafening everything around them. They managed to take down quite a lot of police officers with that one blow, but it wasn't long until the police returned fire. Soon everything seemed to be alive. The men on both sides, dropping, the sound of gunshots rang through the air, and the sounds of screaming and pain, along with the smell of gunpowder and blood. It all seemed to rush into Kyon at the same time. All the destruction, the pain, and the death. It seemed to energize him more as he continued firing.

He saw one police man pop out from cover, Kyon aimed on him and fired, took him down, then noticed another man pop up to take a shot, and soon enough he was down. Kyon had only had to reload two times and he had already taken down three men. It wasn't some dumb video game with guns or anything like that. This was the real thing, bullets flying past your head, the smell of blood and metal, and the screaming and all the death.

"Kyon!" Enjolras shouted. "Some men are trying to climb up through the sewer grate over there, take out a grenade and kill them."

"On it!" Kyon yelled, running to the sewer grate, and lifting the hatch, to reveal a man about a meter down, climbing up the ladder to the battle above. Kyon then took out a grenade, and without pulling the pin, threw it down. Hitting the man right in front of him on the head, causing him to fall back, then landing on his other two men who were also climbing up. Kyon took advantage of their shock, and threw another grenade down, this time pulling the pin, and shutting the Sewer grate. About four seconds later, the hatch moved up a bit, then back down after the explosion.

Kyon got back to his post above, and kept up the shooting. Soon enough an armored vehicle came rolling down towards the place they were at, and seconds before they stopped, an RPG hit the car and it was up in flames, showing how quick the reflexes of the men handling the explosives were.

A shot ran past Kyon's ear as he turned to see another police officer standing at the one corner by the barricade. He aimed down his sights and fired directly on the man. Each bullet that hit him was visible as blood splattered from where he was hit, right before the man went down, and died a quick death.

Everything around Kyon was death, and destruction, and it only seemed to energize him even more. He kept killing, and people around him kept dying, one by one, for an entire hour.

Now it was 9:30, and the fighting had slowed, by the loss of multiple police squadrons. Soon the police had to retreat, for it was getting dark, and fighting in the dark was the last thing any of them wanted to do for now. They knew the people at the barricade wouldn't move from where they were.

"**Yutaro **you take the watch, they won't attack until it's **light.**" Enjolras sang to the men around him "**Everybody **stay awake, we must be ready for the fight, for the final fight, let no one sleep **tonight.**"

Everyone did as they were told and moved to whatever positions they needed to take.

Kyon looked around at all the death and destruction that had taken place inside the barricade. There were dead and wounded everywhere. Nurses trying to find those wounded and take them into hospitalized care. It all hit Kyon like a wave of energy, again. Something felt like he was gaining more power.

Then it hit him, like a brick wall. It wasn't him who was being energized, and it wasn't the body's natural effect to increase adrenaline to the body when in a near death experience. No, it was the fact that Shi was being energized from inside Kyon's body. All the death and pain gave Shi more energy to take over Kyon's body. No wonder it seemed like Shi had been pushing Kyon to try and not wuss out of the revolution. It was because he was almost FORCING him to do the revolution.

"Kyon!" Enjolras yelled, snapping Kyon from his thoughts. "Officer's meeting in the HQ building. Get there now!"

"On my way!" Kyon yelled after him. 'I'll figure this all out later.' He thought as he moved towards the center of the barricade.

"There you are, Kyon." A shady looking figure said, staring at Kyon, from behind some barrels where no one would manage to spot a girl without looking really closely.

LUCKY CHANNEL!

The Title Screen dropped in front of the camera to reveal Akira Kogami giving the Camera a death stare, and Minoru Shirahishi sitting there, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Ahem." Akira said, not even bothering to use her cutesy voice "Welcome Luckies yada yada yada, now explain to me, Mr. too much of a lazy ass to write his stories more than once a month. WHY THE ******* HELL DID WE ONLY APPEAR NOW?! I MEAN IT'S BEEN THREE CHAPTERS, AND YOU'VE HAD MULTIPLE OTHER STORIES!?" she screamed scaring everyone in the room "I MEAN C'MON! I know you forgot about us! I KNOW IT! You take an OVERLY long break, don't include us in ANY stories, and COMPLETELY forget about us until NOW!"

"W...w...well... I think he might have had a reason to..." Minoru started to say before being interrupted again. He had already been injured before...

"AND YOU!" Akira screamed, turning and pointing at Minoru "How come I NEVER knew that you played the ass hole role of Taniguchi in Haruhi Suzumiya?!"

"AH WELL! I can explain!" He yelled at being found out, that was one role he hoped that Akira would never find out.

"Can it!" She yelled. "How the hell can a soft idiot like you, become such a perverted ass in a different show?!"

Then the ending tone suddenly went off, signaling that the show was over.

"ALREADY!? Damn it!" She screamed before going back to a calmer voice again. "Okay, whatever, bye-nii."

Then the camera blacked out and the sound of things breaking in the background were heard as Minoru was injured yet again.

**This one was a bit shorter, but I didn't want to take too much from the next chapter. Anyways, the first song that is sung by the Mormon guy is from the Musical The Book Of Mormon, by the same guys who made South Park, and it was actually quite funny. The rest of the songs were sung during Les Miserables, but I figured you already got that. Also it IS true that Minoru Shirahishi DOES voice Taniguchi from the Haruhi Suzumiya series. I saw that during the credits of one episode and laughed my ASS off. You would never expect it! I'm gonna end it here, cuz It's 2 in the morning right now, and I ish tired! Bye-Nee!**


	8. Dr Kyon and Mr Shi

**Allos! Welcome to the THIRD day of the Extravaganza! Today was the preparation for Runaway Otaku, and how difficult it was to come up with the concept OF Runaway (considering the fact that I had a vivid imagination, but I had NO good ideas for a story) what ULTIMATELY happened was that I thought back to Flygon's story, and how after Konata told her dad that she was a Yuri, he freaked out and kicked her out of the house. She then went to stay with Kagami. I had the idea of, what if Kagami DIDN'T let her stay over, and she was forced to live on the streets. This was after I had an idea for a Mintaka (which I still wish I could do), but I wanted to start with some Konami before I went into anything else. This all, of course, took place in one of the TWO areas where you can think of stuff easily. The Porcelain throne! Yes, the ENTIRE idea of Runaway, and what would go on to be the rest of my FanFiction career (if you could call it that) was thought up in my bathroom! Then I started going over ideas and all that. Now here I am 1 year later writing a story way too close to the deadline and I might have to skip sending some stuff to my beta to be able to get it on time. I'm so lazy sometimes. -_- Anyways, read on, your destiny awaits in the form of Musical Numbers and Barricade Warfare!**

"Ok men We've won THIS battle, but the morning should bring more battles, and more death" Enjolras said, starting the meeting off. "We lost a large number of men in that last battle, but we have plenty more to take their place. Even some of the wounded are coming back to fight with us, as long as their injuries are small, and aren't fatal."

They were looking down at another map of the downtown area , but the map showed, in sharpie, where the barricade was. It was night by now, so the room was illuminated by a lamp hanging from the ceiling, and a few candles over in the corner. In the next room, which was the hospital, the sounds of the wounded could be heard crying throughout the entire building, and even into the street. Their wails loud, painful, and deathly. Kyon knew this energized Shi, and in turn, even energized Kyon a bit, but he hated the thought of the death and the suffering the people had to be going through.

"I want those on the East wing of the Barricades to keep up their weapons and always have an RPG ready. I hear they're planning on attacking there next." Enjolras continued pointing to the leaders of the East side "North side, you're most likely going to have an easy time, knowing that that Tank is in the way on the one side, but don't keep your guard down, if they manage to catch us by surprise then it could break a hole in our defense, and take us out."

It was night now, and the only worry that the men had at the moment was really about if they were going to sleep or not. The battle had shaken a lot of the men who had fought in the battle, and that's enough to make some men go a bit crazy. The Police had taken a break for the night, and had retreated, most likely to call in the special Forces units or those kinds of fighters.

"If you don't have any more questions then I say this meeting is dismissed." Enjolras said, as everyone dispersed. Some stayed behind to talk with Enjolras or the other leaders, and the others went out to their battle stations.

"Enjolras, I swear, how you manage to still be looking healthy after that huge battle is BEYOND me." one of the leaders from the West side said to Enjolras "You don't even have rings around your eyes or anything! I probably look like hell! Knowing that all those people are dieing!"

"Ha, it's just because I know what I'm fighting for, and that all those men and women also know what they're fighting for!" He said, sounding like a major General of the Army who just said something that could be put in quotes and could be passed down to all of the children below him as a quote to say Never Give Up. "Remember that, these men may die, but we're all fighting for the same thing. Their sacrifice will not be in vain."

"Ya know I gotta wonder what the Police are doing right now." Kyon said, looking out the window, getting the oddest feeling in his chest.

"Probably the same thing as us." Enjolras said "Planning, and getting ready. We most likely wont be able to make it to the end of tomorrow, and I think they know that too. We only had darkness as a sort of cover, but once light starts coming in, we'll be a much easier target to hit."

"That's true." Kyon said, still trying to figure out why he felt like he was being watched "You kinda have to feel bad for the police."

"What do you mean?" Enjolras asked, a bit confused

"They're sent in to try and stop us, but we aren't fighting against them, we're fighting against the Government." Kyon explained "They're sent in to do the Government's bidding."

"Heh, you do have a bit of a point there, Kyon." Enjolras said as Kyon started out the door to get to the outside. "You goin out?"

"Yeah, just gonna check something out" Kyon said, the weird feeling of being watch getting the better of him.

Behind the barrels where she hid, the girl stood in the darkness watching Kyon as he left the house. Ducking a bit back, as to not be seen, she knew she just had to wait for him to go back inside. Kyon looked around. It didn't seem like anyone was by the gunpowder boxes, or the food storage, but he got the weirdest feeling from the barrels where the weapons were stored. He felt like walking over there and checking it out, and he started to walk over there.

The girl stayed there in the darkness, looking through the space in between the barrels, watching Kyon draw further towards her, she prepared to run, in case he spotted her, which she knew wouldn't end well.

Then Kyon stopped all of a sudden, about halfway to the place she was hiding. He hesitated a bit, looking like he was making a big decision, then turned back around and started back towards the house.

The girl sighed in relief as he walked inside, and closed the door. He then appeared at the window again, staring out into the darkness, before turning back around and going further into the building, where she couldn't spot him.

"Whew, that was a close one." she sighed in relief, knowing she hadn't been caught.

"Who ya watching." Kyon said, suddenly appearing behind her, making her jump in surprise.

"Kyon!" Misao yelled as Kyon picked her up by her shirt collar. suspending her off the ground.

"I told you not to come here, Misao!" he said, looking at her angrily "It's dangerous here."

"I know Kyon, but I wanted to be with you!" she said sadly

"I know you did, but I don't want to lose you!" Kyon said losing a bit of his anger

"I know, Kyon." she said now looking down

'**Damn, girl.**' Shi thought to himself '**She keeps getting in the way.**'

"Look, Misao if you really wanna be here then follow me." Kyon said pulling her to an alley "If we can find you some place to hide, you can be safe."

"Oh ok." she said following him into the alley.

Kyon pulled her along a distance away, to about the center of the Barricades, where he knew the chances of Gunfire getting to the area was slim.

"Gah!" Kyon yelled as his stomach lurched, more painful than ever before, Shi was taking over full control now, and Kyon knew it. He fought, but it was useless, before he knew it Shi had taken complete control.

"Kyon? Are you alright?" Misao asked, worried at how he had yelled out all of a sudden.

Suddenly, Kyon's hand shot out, and came down with so much force, Kyon felt the energy it used drain from him. It caused her to fall down, holding her cheek which was extremely red.

"**You little bitch.**" Shi said, trying to sound as much like Kyon as possible, towering over her "**I told you to stay away, and yet, of course, you DIDN'T.**"

"Kyon.. this.. this isn't like you." Misao said stuttering, scared by how her boyfriend was acting

"**Shut up, before I hurt you even worse.**" He said staring dead in her eyes ".

"**Shut up, you little whore.**" Shi yelled stomping near her foot, causing her to move back even more "**Now then, you won't come BACK will you?**"

With that, Shi grabbed Misao by her neck, and hoisted her off the ground, and against the wall. Not enough force to choke her, but enough to hurt her.

"N..n..no." she said, having to force her words out through the grip he had on her neck.

"**Hmm, I don't know if I believe you.**" Shi said, tightening his grip on her neck.

Kyon was completely powerless, watching as he choked the girl he loved, not able to control his actions. He wanted to scream out, and save her, but Shi was much to powerful for him to be able to push through to re-take control.

"**Get out of my sight, you little bitch.**" Shi said, throwing Misao onto a pile of boxes nearby "**I never want to see you again, and if I do, I'll make sure that you don't survive.**"

With that she ran away, fast, and Kyon suddenly had control of his body again.

"Misao!" He yelled running after her "Misao, wait!"

He saw her turn a corner, but when he turned again, she was gone, completely out of sight, and the buildings around them were a maze, making finding her to be almost impossible. With how fast she had been going, she had probably already made it to one side of the barricades and probably made it out.

"No..." Kyon said, coming down on his knees, after a few seconds he took out his phone got Misao's number up and texted her an apology, a short sorry, hoping that she would forgive him. He knew she wouldn't believe him if he told her that his "Split Personality" had taken over his body and had just attacked her. He knew Shi was evil, and he wasn't surprised that he had done something like that, but he wasn't ready for it, and he didn't think he would attack Misao like that, out of nowhere.

"Why me? Why now?" he screamed

**4 Miles Away**

Misao ran up to her household and ran inside, trying not to get the attention of anyone. What she actually ended up doing was that she got the attention of everyone in her family, who were all sitting on the couch, watching the news reports on the Barricades.

She ran into her room, slammed the door, and cried on her bed.

"Misao, dear?" her mother said, knocking on the door. "Misao, what's wrong?"

"Kyon attacked me." she said, between tears

"I doubt he attacked you, Misao..." her mother said, trying to calm her down a bit "Kyon isn't the kind of person that would just randomly attack his own girlfriend."

Misao thought for a moment, but no matter how Misao put the pieces together her mother was right. Kyon would NEVER hurt anybody without intention, why would he have randomly attacked her. There had to be a reason, or explanation.

"Just give him a chance to explain himself. I'm sure it'll be fine." Misao's mother said, when suddenly Misao's phone vibrated, saying she had a text message. She flipped up her phone, to see the text from Kyon saying:

_From Kyon_

_At 10:37_

_Misao, please forgive me, I'm sorry that I hurt you._

Misao was just confused, and didn't know what to think of it. She wanted to forgive Kyon, but he had hurt her, and could have killed her if he wanted to. That's not something that somebody would joke about, and Kyon wouldn't snap like that, he couldn't do that without reason. She leaned her head against her window and looked outside. It had started to rain, and it was falling against the window, giving it a bit of a sad look.

**(Quick A/N: Misao is in Regular text, while Tsukasa's is in _Italics._ Then when they're singing together, which they do a lot in this song it'll be Underlined. Also notice that this song sort of acts like it's one big song, even though it's a duet, so parts that Tsukasa say, might be continued by Misao.)**

"**I **sit and watch the rain, and see my tears run down the window **pane**." Misao sang

At the Hiiragi household, Tsukasa was in her room watching the rain through her bedroom window.

"**_I _**_sit and watch the sky, and I can hear it breathe a _**_sigh._**" Tsukasa sang

"**I **think of him, how we **were.**"

"_**And **when I think of him, then I **remember**."_

"Remember" They sang in unison

"**In **his eyes, I can see, where my heart longs to **be**." Misao sang, getting up

"**_In _**_his eyes, I see a gentle glow, and that's where I'll be safe, I _**_know_.**" Tsukasa sang getting out of her chair

"**Safe **in his arms, close to his **heart.**"

"**_But _**_I don't know quite where to _**_start_**_._"

"**By **looking in his eyes, will I see beyond **tomorrow?**"

"**_By _**_looking in his eyes, will I see beyond the sorrow, that I _**_feel?_**"

"**Will **his eyes reveal to me, promises or **lies?**" Misao sang, walking out of her room and to her front door

"_**But **__he can't conceal from me the love in his __**eyes.**__"_ Tsukasa sang, stepping out onto the Hiiragi's front porch, the rain

"**I **know their every look. His **eyes!**"

"_**They're **__like an open book. His __**eyes!**_"

"**But **most of all the look that hypnotized **me**!" They sang in unison, as they stepped out into the rain.

"**If **I'm wise, I would walk away, and **gladly.**" Misao sang, walking to the gate that lead to the road

"_**But **__sadly, I'm NOT wise. It's hard to talk away the memories, that you __**prize.**_" Tsukasa sang, stepping out onto the road.

"**Love **is worth forgiving **for.**"

"_**Now**__ I realize"_

"**Everything** worth living for is there, in his **eyes**!" They sang, clothes drenched by the rain, looking up to the dark, cloudy sky.

"_**Love **__is worth forgiving __**for.**_"

"**Now **I realize."

"_**NOW **__I REALIZE!" _

"**Everything **worth living for is there in his **eyes!**" they sang finishing the song.

The rain continued falling, soaking both of them, but they didn't care.

"I'm going to forgive Kyon." Misao decided after a while

"I'm going to admit my feeling to Kyon." Tsukasa said, making her mind up.

**Back at the barricades**

Kyon was still back where he was, upset at what had happened, hoping that Misao would forgive him for what had happened. After some thinking he realized that Shi must have had a plan, and Misao was somehow in the way. He knew Misao wouldn't forgive him unless he got extremely lucky, but he just had to try.

"Damn it all!" Kyon yelled "Just leave me alone, Shi, I never wanted any of this!"

He was sitting on the ground, against the wall of one of the buildings, it was about Midnight now, and everybody was either getting ready for any raids that the police were going to set off., or they were sleeping. Kyon was the only one there, not doing anything.

Kyon realized Shi's plan was something terrible, something evil, but he didn't know how to stop it. He thought back to what Shin had said before; "The only way out, is death."

Maybe that was it. All he had to do was kill himself, and he would stop Shi and possibly save the lives of countless people.

"**Lost **in the **Darkness**." he sang "**Silence **surrounds you. Once there was morning... now endless night. I will find the answer... I'll never desert you. I promise you this, till the day that **I**... AUGH!" he yelled, as his stomach lurched again, this was more painful than the last, and felt like he had been stabbed 5 times.

"Do **you really think, that I would ever let you **go." Shi sang through Kyon's mouth "Do **you think I'd ever set you **free?"

Shi then stood up and hunched over like a mad man would.

"If **you do I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so, you will never get away from **me."

"**All **that you are is a face in the **mirror**." Kyon sang, regaining control "**I **close my eyes and you **disappear**."

"I'm **what you face when you face in the mirror! Long as you live I will still be **here!"

"**All **that you are is the end of a nightmare, all that you are is a dying scream! After tonight I will end this demon **dream!**"

"This **is not a dream my friend, and it will NEVER end! This one is the nightmare THAT GOES ON! SHI is here to stay! No matter what you may pretend, and he'll flourish long after you're **gone!" Shi sang, running Kyon into the wall.

"**Soon **you will die, and my silence will hide you! You cannot choose, but to lose **control**." Kyon sang, getting up from the ground.

"You **can't control me, I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel me devour your **soul."

"**I **don't need you to survive, like you need me! I'll become whole as you dance with death, and I'll rejoice as you breath your final **breath**!"

"For **I live inside you **forever!"

"NO!"

"With **Satan, himself by my **side!"

"NO!"

"And **I know that now and forever, they'll never be able to SEPERATE Kyon from **Shi!" Shi sang, before Kyon punched himself.

"**Can't **you see it's over now! It's time to **die**!"

"No, **not I only **you!"

"**If **I die, you'll die **too!**"

"You'll **die in me, I'll be **you!"

"**Damn **you, Shi! Set me **free**!"

"Can't **you see you are **me!"

"**NO, **deep inside..."

"I **am you, YOU are **Shi!"

"No, never!"

"**YES FOREVER!**"

"God damn you Shi! Take all your evil deeds, and rot in hell!"

"**I'll see you there Kyon!**"

"NEVER!"

Kyon then Slumped on the ground, Shi was hurting him with his own mind, the pain hurt badly, very badly.

"Kyon, sir!" rang a voice from the other end of the alley. There stood one of the soldiers that he was leading. The man started to run up to him. "Sir, the police have started a night battle! We need your help at the front lines!"

"Do... do you still have your pistol?" Kyon said, trying not to pass out from the pain.

"Yes, sir." the man said, digging through his bag "Here it is!"

"Thanks kid." Kyon said as he took the pistol from the soldiers' hand, and the man started to walk away. When the man turned around again to ask if Kyon was coming, he saw Kyon with the gun pointed at his temple.

"Sir, no!" the man shouted

"**Don't think you're going to get away THAT easily!**" Shi yelled, taking control of Kyon's body again. After gaining control, Shi switched the gun from pointing at his temple, to pointing at the forehead of the soldier, and fired. The man went down, with a hole right in the middle of his forehead, right above the center of his eyebrows. "**I applaud your attempt, Kyon, but this isn't over. In fact ****this is only the beginning.**"

Suddenly, Kyon's body slumped in a mess, on the ground. Kyon didn't have control of his body still, but he didn't think Shi was controlling him either. That's when he noticed the black orb coming from his mouth. It was like black silly putty, but it came out more like a liquid, and floated in the air.

As it came out, it didn't seem to end, by now it was almost a yard wide, and it was still coming out of his mouth. Finally after what had to have been 3 meters, the liquid stopped coming out of his mouth, and he slumped back, finally regaining control of his body as he watched the liquid in front of him. It hovered there for a second, curled like a snake, before it started moving.

It came together, forming something of an hourglass shape, that was about 4 feet tall. Then it started to grow a stub, which grew to about 2 feet, and another on the opposite side, of the same length, then part of its bottom came apart, making two new stubs, and those grew to about 3 feet. After a while it grew a ball shape on top, that formed into that of an oval, and became what looked like an egg with a weird shape. Finally parts of it started to change colors, tan, white, green, and brown started to show through the black that it was originally colored.

"My god..." Kyon gasped as he realized what it was. Shi had removed himself from Kyon's body, and this was him, but what he was looking at when the color finally finished, was something familiar. He was staring at himself! Shi had copied what Kyon looked like exactly, from the mole on his chin, to the clothes he was wearing, it was exactly like Kyon.

"**Ha ha ha! Now you see my power boy!**" Shi yelled "**Ah I've NEVER had a body of my own! It's glorious!**"

"Y..y..you won't get away with this!" Kyon yelled starting to stand up

"**Who's gonna stop me? You? Don't make me laugh.**" Shi said, laughing, then with the movement of his hand, Shi picked Kyon off the ground with Telekinesis like power, and threw him against the wall, cracking the wall itself with how much force he had used to push him. Then after bringing him closer, Shi threw Kyon down the alley, making him land about 20 yards away.

"**Boy, you don't know ANYTHING yet. My plan is minor, something easy, all I need is a bit more power.**" Shi yelled walking over to Kyon's body. He then grabbed him by the neck, hoisted him up, and squeezed. "**Luckily, I don't need YOU anymore... foolish mortals.**"

Shi then threw Kyon into the wall, making Kyon black out finally.

**That's it! This for some reason took me 3 days longer than it SHOULD HAVE and I got this finished YESTERDAY. I'm lazy too much, I swear. Good god. Anyways, The two Songs you heard were both from Jekyll and Hyde (the musical) the first one was In His Eyes, a duet piece by the fiancee of Jekyll and a prostitute that he meets and falls in love with (Tsukasa a prostitute?! :O …. I wish...:3) then the second song was Confrontation, sung by Jekyll and Hyde themselves. It's pretty much a song... being sung to himself... yeah I know odd. Anyways, next chapter of Love Is War is the BIG BATTLE. The battle between Kyon, and Shi! A battle of man against himself! For those of you who have ever played Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, it's like facing Shadow Link in the Water Temple (god damn that temple... just god damn it...) You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll sing, you'll... die? … LAUGHING I mean... die LAUGHING! He he he... See ya in War Inside My Head!**


	9. Fight on the Battlefield

**Ok, well I'm still on this god forsaken train writing this on this god forsaken laptop. I've learned today that trying to pee into a toilet on this thing is like trying to shoot a target with a Sniper Rifle at 100 Yards….. On a moving speedboat. Lol All joking aside, this is the chapter I have had planned for AGES, it's one of those that I had planned since the beginning, but it's changed a lot from what I had originally had planned. Anyways, I'm outta stuff to say, and I wanna type, so READ ON NOW!**

Kyon woke up and felt like a brick house had hit him, he was slumped down against a wall back in the alley, and he could feel his multiple broken ribs and probably a cracked skull from the impact, the pain was immense, and he didn't think he would have been able to stand, before he remembered something. The dead body of the guy who Shi had killed, it had to have energy inside of it. He crawled his way over to the body and put his hand over it. He sucked as much energy from the body as he could, it wasn't much, considering the fact that the man was dead, and that he had also been dead for at least an hour now, but he still got enough to heal some sounds enough so that at least every step didn't hurt like hell.

"That son of a bitch, he's going to get away with this, he **won't get away THIS TIME!**" Kyon yelled running as fast as possible down the alleyway, he felt energized, more energized than ever before, like there was a another force controlling him, feeding his anger, and energizing everything that he did.

At the barricades, Shi was mowing down groups of the police, one by one, and no one could stop him. The men thought only that Kyon had gotten more energy and a better aim, and was just killing more than everyone else, but only Shi, and Kyon knew the truth.

"Kyon, get that squad over there!" Enjolras yelled pointing at a group at their flank.

"Gotcha!" Shi yelled back, mowing them down instantly. Having now copied Kyon's voice to the syllable, Shi was able to completely fool everyone into thinking that he was Kyon, and no one knew that Kyon was back in an alley pretty much half dead.

"Kyon, get that sniper!" Enjolras yelled pointing to a building

"Boom Headshot!" Shi yelled as he shot the sniper down with his pistol, hitting him directly in the head.

Everyone was amazed, Kyon had managed to kill double what all of them combined were able to kill. What was ever worse to them was that it seemed like his aim and shot got BETTER every time he killed a person, but everyone thought it couldn't be true.

"Kyon, a tank is coming in! Grab that RPG and take it down!" Enjolras shouted, "C'mon everyone shoot them down!"

Shi ran for the RPG that was positioned a bit away, but nothing he couldn't handle, he ran fast, extremely fast, and reached it in no time. He just brushed the RPG when he suddenly got hit with something large, and fell the ground below.

"What the…?" Shi said before he saw what had hit him, Kyon had run directly at him, and knocked him off the barricades.

"**So you're back? Eh?"** Shi said, his voice returning to normal

"**You Bastard, you won't win!" ** Kyon said as Shi kicked off of his body.

"**That voice is new, doesn't even sound like mine.**" Shi said laughing a bit "**No matter, a little voice change can't beat me!"**

Kyon ran at him and threw a punch, which was caught by Shi, who threw a punch of his own straight at Kyon's face. It connected, sending Kyon flying back, but he did a backflip and landed on his feet, a bit shaken, but nothing too much.

Kyon then ran at Shi sending a three punch attack straight at Shi's stomach, 2 of them were blocked, but the 3rd managed to make it through, hitting him in the ribs causing him to double over. He was powerful, but not a god, he could be injured.

"**You've hurt not only me, but my girlfriend, and others; you shouldn't be allowed to live!**" Kyon yelled as he ran at Shi and did a Backflip into a downwards kick, causing Shi to have to jump back, giving Kyon enough time to rush him.

Kyon ran straight into Shi, grabbing him, and ramming him into the wall of the building nearby, cracking it, before Shi finally got a hit in at Kyon, kicking him across the area and into the side of the Barricade.

"Where's the RPG?" Enjolras yelled seeing that the tank was in range of firing at the barricade, but before anyone could grab the RPG, the Tank had fired, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of the Barricade. "They've put a hole in us! Guard the flank! Guard the Flank!"

Kyon ran at Shi, while gunshots went off all around them, the hole was enough to take them out if they didn't guard it, enough. As Kyon came in front of Shi, they exchanged punches, before pushing off of each other, sending each of them about 7 feet away from each other.

"**Come on, this is nothing, boy!**" Shi yelled laughing at Kyons' attempt to stop him. "**I've faced more difficult grandmothers than you.**"

Kyon didn't get a chance to respond, before shots were fired in their direction. The Police had managed to get through the wall, and were taking out the soldiers at the Barricade one by one, and they were firing right in their direction.

Shi took advantage of Kyon's distraction and hit him with a hard right uppercut, sending him up a bit, before throwing a spinning back kick, which sent Kyon back, before he landed on his feet again, and used the momentum to run straight at Shi.

While their battle went on, all around them the soldiers of the barricade fought the members of the police and task forces that were inside of the Barricades. It was like a flash mob, except with everyone attacking each other, and straight in the center were Kyon and Shi battling.

"**You don't deserve to live anymore, Shi, your time is up!" ** Kyon yelled before a Police officer ran up to them.

"Freeze!" the fool said, as Shi turned towards him "I…I… I said freeze!"

"**What are you going to do**?" Shi said, before a gun shot rang off, he had fired a bullet straight into Shi's forehead. Unlike what he had expected, though, Shi stood there still, not dead, and all the more alive.

"**Fool, you're no closer to killing me than anyone else.**" Shi said, before a flick of his wrist twisted the neck of the police officer 180 Degrees, killing him instantly.

Kyon kicked at the back of the head of Shi, but it was caught, and Shi twisted it down, trying to break the bone. Kyon used the twisting motion to do a side flip and kick Shi in the face, sending him back a bit. Shi then ran at Kyon, did a double punch to his ribs, and did a crescent to his face, and ended with a front kick to his stomach, using the force he had, he managed to send Kyon back into the wall of the Barricade, cracking it, and before Kyon knew it, pieces of the barricade started to come down. After some pieces came down, the wall started to collapse on itself, bringing down all the pieces next to it, which caused a domino effect to go off, bring down a large section of the Barricade.

At least 30 Yards of the barricade had fallen down because of the impact, giving more room for the police to come through, meaning the invasion of the downtown area was about to begin. Kyon was completely buried under the rubble. Shi thought it was over, and that Kyon was knocked out, or at least dead, but soon after taking down more of the police men attacking him, Shi noticed a white light from underneath the rubble.

After a few seconds of the light growing brighter and brighter, the rubble suddenly flew in all directions, after a loud explosion had gone off. In the center of the light, was Kyon, who was completely beaten up, and bloody, but he didn't want to go down.

The explosion had caused some of the police forces that were coming through the large hole to get distracted, and even some injured, but after regaining thought, they started their occupation of the inside of the barricade again, coming in through the hole in the hundreds.

"**What the…?**" Shi said, as Kyon suddenly appeared about a meter away from him, not moving, "**I told you kid, you can't….**" was all Shi managed to get out

"**TEREYA." **Kyon screamed, as a giant ball of energy came from his hands, sending a giant blast straight into Shi's stomach making him flying back into the wall behind him. The force from the energy was enough to burn the area around Kyon, and even singe his clothes a bit. Shi hit the wall with a sickening crack, and stayed there for a second, regaining from the daze.

He didn't get time, though, because as soon as Shi opened his eyes, he saw Kyon running straight for him. He had to be going 30 Mph and he was going straight for Shi, and he didn't look like he was about to stop.

He rammed straight into Shi, destroying the wall behind him, and into the store inside the building, but even that didn't stop him. Kyon grabbed Shi as he fell, and rammed him through the store shelves, and through any counters in the way, until he hit the wall on the other side.

He still went going, through five different stores, Café's, and other buildings. Finally, as they hit a large alley, Kyon grabbed Shi's leg, and threw him onto the wall at the other side. He stayed there for a little bit, hurting, but not finished yet. Shi pulled himself off of the wall, and landed right in front of Kyon.

"**You're not bad, I'll admit.**" Shi said, cracking his neck "**But you don't know half of my power.**"

With that, Shi created a large fire ball, and threw it at Kyon, who jumped out of the way just in time. Shi continued to throw the Fire Balls at Kyon until Kyon used a sort of Force Push to stun him, where he used his powers to pick up a group of bricks that came from the destroyed wall, and threw it at Shi, who took the bricks, but still was knocked down. Kyon jumped on top of him, and started to punch him, before he was kicked off. As Shi kicked him off, he threw a ball of water at Kyon, which just missed, and hit the wall behind Kyon. As they hit, though, they froze instantly into ice.

Kyon kicked the wall, making some of the ice come off from the wall, and took an icicle, and threw it directly at Shi, but it only grazed his side as he dodged it, only freezing the bits of his clothes. Shi jumped up to one of the fire escapes above him, and climbed up to the third floor on the fire Escape, which was about halfway up the building. Kyon climbed up the fire escape on the opposite facing building, up to the same floor as Shi was at, and threw an energy ball at Shi, who dodged it, and tore off some of the metal from the Fire Escape, and used them as spears. Kyon dodged them easily, with a kick, which sent some flying back at Shi, and some in random directions. Shi only jumped up a bit higher to dodge the spears.

Kyon then Jumped over to the other side of the Alley, onto the other building, and threw a roundhouse kick to Shi's head, which was deflected, and brought back with a spinning backfist. The Backfist made impact with Kyon's head, and caused him to have to double over in pain, before Shi jumped to the other side, where he grabbed a brick and wailed it at Kyon.

The brick missed, but that didn't stop Shi from throwing more. He threw as many as he could, but he couldn't get Kyon to budge. Finally Kyon jumped up, and used the bricks as stepping stones to get across to the other side of the alley, before Shi noticed what he was doing and threw another Water Ball at him, this time, hitting him straight in the chest, sending him flying back. He landed on the roof of the other building, the Ice on his chest, but he quickly broke that off.

After he had managed to get the Ice off of his chest, Kyon and Shi both jumped into the middle of the air, Kyon throwing a right jab to Shi's face, and Shi throwing a roundhouse kick to Kyon's chest, both made contact, but Kyon was the first to react after being hit, and did a downwards crescent kick onto Shi's head, sending him flying down to the ground, and Kyon came down onto him with a punch into his stomach, making Shi double over.

Shi got up, and staggered over to the wall, knowing it was now or never. He then started charging up energy, and Kyon did the same, preparing energy into a large ball, before firing it off directly at Shi, but he had the same idea, and fired off his at the same time.

Their energy hit at a central point, and exploded sending everyone, and everything flying in all directions. While Kyon went into the building that he hadn't already knocked his way through, Shi went through the Café that was already partially destroyed, and hit the main support beam, cracking it straight in half.

Kyon stepped out from the building he was sent through, he had rammed into a clothes rack and it had saved him, but when he looked up he was much more worried about something else than his body. The building that Shi had managed to crack the Main support beam for was starting to topple over, and was coming down, right in his direction.

"Oh, shit!" Kyon yelled as he ran to get out of the way, before the building came straight down on top of him, knocking him out.

**Two Hours Later**

Kyon wake up in a daze, he was surrounded by rubble, but he couldn't remember how he had gotten there in the first place. Then the memories started to flood back to him, and so did the pain. It all came at once, and it hurt like hell to Kyon. The Building was sideways; it had managed to topple over onto the other building, and caused that one to fall as well. Crushing Kyon and Shi in the rubble.

Kyon limped around looking for Shi, to confirm that he was dead, and that he wouldn't hurt anyone, anymore. After about a 5 minute search, Kyon came across his body in the Café, where he had taken out the support beam in the first place. Shi had a large splinter of wood sticking out of his chest, and a large fragment of metal sticking out of the wound that Shi had taken, when he was shot back during the battle.

Kyon grabbed the metal, and pulled it out of Shi's skull, making a sickening sound, but nothing happened for a second. Then Shi's eyes opened, and he screamed.

"**Augh you fool, you've killed us both!" **Shi yelled in pain, he was hurt badly, he may have been a powerful being, but he was in the copy of a human body meaning he was just as vulnerable to pain and death as any other human, just that he had powers to prevent it.

A light came from his wounds, a small white light that was barely visible without looking closely, but it was visible.

"No, I haven't killed us both." he said putting his hand over the wound that Shi had gotten from the gunshot. "I only killed you."

He then jabbed his thumb straight into the wound, plunging his thumb about 4 Inches deep into his skull, making Shi scream out in pain, but that didn't stop Kyon. Kyon took his other thumb and shoved it into the wound as well, making Shi scream even more in pain.

"You know something, Shi; this whole thing has made me realize something." Kyon said to Shi, keeping a grip on his skull. "I can't trust anyone, not even my own self!"

Kyon then used all the energy that he had to rip outwards with his hands, slowly cracking Shi's skull in half, causing light to pour out of the crack. He kept moving his arms out, tearing the skull in half, and despite the bone being extremely resistant, he kept tearing until soon the skull broke completely in half, and Shi's body lit up, his screams still able to be heard as the light faded, and the only thing left where he was, was the blood that he left.

Kyon looked down at the place where Shi used to be, and immediately passed out from the amount of energy that he had used during the battle, and the pain that hit him after he stopped moving.

**There it is! This battle turned out well in my opinion. For my first Major battle scene that I did, I'd say I used the use of Magical fireballs and shit, and the mix of martial arts that I do, very well in this battle. For those Luckier Star fans, if you didn't realize it already, that mode that Kyon went into was the same as Tony's Hachiman mode from Luckier Star. For those who DON'T know it, it's basically a mode where the character gets overcome with Anger, and the energy increase to their body is immense, and helps them in battle. Also, sorry if Shi's death scene seemed kind of fast and kind of boring, but that too, was my first death scene. Speaking of Luckier Star I discovered something while researching a certain topic, that if I know the truth about it, would ruin the ENTIREITY of Luckier Star for me! I have so much power, but what should I do with it? Should I use it for good, and help aid the people using this power, or for evil, and ruin EVERYTHING for EVERYONE MWAHAHAHAHA… ok yeah, I can't actually do that, or would I have the guts to do something as low as that. Anyways, right now I'm in my hotel, wearing a suit, and getting ready to go to bed, but before I do THAT, I must write the FINAL part of my 4 Day Celebration, the remake of the First episode of Runaway Otaku. Then tomorrow I go to Image Anime Co. Limited, the large Anime store in times Square, and if I'm lucky, get something AWESOME. See ya later mates!**


	10. When Fools Procrastinate, Things Go Bad

**Happy Birthday to Meh! Happy Birthday to meh! Happy Birthday to myself! Happy birthday to meh! It's mah boywfday, and also exactly a year since the 3rd chapter of Runaway Otaku, when the most important item of the entire series first showed up, and a possible future story... I will not tell. Well, I'm pretty much in tears right now, because the thing that got me started here on is over. A year ago I was looking for something to do with Lucky Star, because I had finished watching the show, but I wanted more than that. The first thing on the list of Google searches was Lucky Star FanFiction Archives/FanFiction. I clicked on it, thinking maybe it had something interesting. I saw that there were TONS of stories, but out of simplicity, I clicked the one on top, which happened to be Lucky Life: We're in College Oh Joy, (Coincidentally I searched up Lucky Star Stories, and clicked the first link, and the current top story is Lucky Life: We're in College, Oh Joy Revised, almost exactly like it was a year ago.) I read a bit of the A/N, and I found out I was one story ahead and went back and read It Started With Her Birthday, all the way up to the current update at the time. Well back to the present and out of that flashback. I'm noticing that all of my stories are rising in popularity. Not only Love is War has been getting more reviews than before, and even Runaway Otaku is getting a bit more attention than it used to get, but also The War Inside My Head is growing in popularity too over on the Haruhi Suzumiya series section of . (believe me with how many members update on that section, it's VERY difficult to get popular.) Also Quarter Life is getting a bit more popular too. Apparently my fellow HL2 lovers like my story! Lastly, some people asked me to post what I had gotten at Image Anime Co. Limited in NYC! Well I was ORIGINALLY planning on getting a Tsukasa figure, and maybe some Lucky Star manga, because my bookstore doesn't have it, but not only did the store NOT sell Manga like I had hoped (I guess Anime in the title doesn't include Manga), but I found something BETTER. I was looking through the movies when I came across the Haruhi Suzumiya Collection as a part of the Anime Legends collection, a collection of the greatest anime shows of Japan, and I was going to buy it, but I finally saw it. The Lucky Star Complete Collection! What I had originally thought it would be was a box set of stuff. It turned out to be One DVD case, including 6 DVD's of EVERY episode of Lucky Star, Key Scene's Galleries, Trailers, promotions, and featured clips, and the most hilarious part, The Adventures of Minoru Shiraishi! It's a bunch of clips of Minoru and the other people that filmed with him going around doing things for the Lucky Star series. Unfortunately, I only JUST had enough for the DVD, and I couldn't get a Tsukasa Figurine like I had wanted. T_T Well now to end this EXTREMELY LONG A/N, I hope you enjoy!**

Kyon woke up once again, this time his head was pounding, it felt like someone was banging cymbals on his head. He looked around but it wasn't the same place he had fallen asleep at. He was back home in his own bedroom. He looked around, wondering how he had managed to get home from the barricades, when he saw him. Shin was there in the corner of his room, watching him.

"You up sleepyhead?" Shin asked, walking over to Kyon's bed. Kyon himself looked like shit. He had scratches, bruises, cuts, the whole 9 yards. Somehow he felt completely fine though. "Don't worry, despite what you look like on the outside, you're fine on the inside. You can walk around like a normal person can."

"How did I get here?" Kyon asked, sitting up in bed, not hurting at all

"Well what happened was that you wiped out, right there under that destroyed building, but the police were already inside the barricades, and were going to capture you and take you into questioning, and things like that." Shin explained "I took the liberty of coming down to pick you up, and I delivered you home, pretending to be a doctor, I mean imagine your mothers face if she knew a GOD had just saved yer ass." He laughed "I assured her you were fine, and brought you into your bedroom, and here you are 5 days later, woken up, and fine."

"Wait... 5 days?" Kyon said a bit panicked at the fact that 5 days of his life were just spent sleeping

"Yup, you were OUT. Also, your friends text you a LOT in 5 days, you know that?" Shin said before turning back to him "Anyways, the reason I'm here is that there's something weird with you."

"Eh?" Kyon asked

"Remember when we went to the other Universe, and watched Tony fight in that tournament?" He asked, getting a nod for a response. "Well Tony in that Universe has powers, and when he wants to, he becomes like what you became back at the barricades."

"Oh so we both are like that?" Kyon asked

"No, Tony's abilities are far more powerful than yours, and involve a LOT more energy also. While Tony's "Hachiman Mode", as he calls it, is triggered by his own self consciousness, yours is sort of like the Incredible Hulk, your strength is bumped up, but only your anger can trigger it. In other words, you could kick ass in a martial arts tournament, but you would need to become angry enough to be able to trigger it."

Kyon was still extremely confused. He had always heard of the Superhero, but never really cared to learn too much about him. The fact that Tony was able to trigger the reaction, but his anger could only do it confused Kyon."

"Fine, I guess I didn't have a choice anyways." Shin said as he pulled Kyon up from his bed. In an instant, everything went dark again. Kyon woke up on a Subway, Shin was sitting next to him, and the place was packed, people were everywhere, and sitting right near the door were, Tony, Konata, Tsukasa, and Kagami, oddly enough Miyuki wasn't with the gang.

"Hey look it's..." Kyon said starting to stand up, before Shin grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down.

"Not your friends." He said as Kyon realized they were in another universe.

"Um..." a girl said, standing by Tony, acting a bit nervous, like she was trying not to get embarrassed. Tony turned around facing her, she was looking away blushing a deep red. She had Pink hair that reached about halfway down her back, and Navy blue eyes. "Are...are you Ryū Tora no Kami?"

"Yes, and who are you?" Tony asked smiling. Kyon just sweat dropped a bit at the name he had given himself.

'The God of Fighting? Really Tony?' Kyon thought as they continued talking

"Um... my name is Tereya... Tereya Hanikamiya..." Tereya said softly"Could... could I have your autograph?"

"Who names their kid Shy when their last name also means shy?" Kyon said silently to Shin who just shrugged his shoulders.

The two continued talking a bit more, and they started talking about the tournament that was going on sometime soon.

"Do you not want me to fight in this tournament?" tony asked turning to Tsukasa

"You can do what you want." she said sternly

"I didn't ask what I want me to do. I asked what you want me to do." he said

"I want you to do what makes you happy Kan-kun." Tsukasa said

Kyon noticed something between the two, and turned to Shin and asked "Are they...?"

"Dating? Yes, been for about maybe a week now, but keep watching."Shin said

Soon the girls energetic friend came over and they talked a bit more about a tournament Kyon noticed how Tsukasa was giving tony a bit of an angry, and even jealous look.

"Maybe you can show us something?" the girls friend said excitedly practically jumping up and down in place.

"Oh please could you?Please please please." Tereya said as excited as her friend.

"Unfortunately it's much too crowded on this train." he said, but the girls gave him a sad look and he knew tony was about to crack

"Lets see... I have an idea, back up a bit, I've never done this before." Tony said as he held out his hand. In about 3 seconds a small glowing orb appeared in his hand, everyone in the crowd gasped in surprise at the small orb, but Kyon recognized it almost instantly.

"Make it swirl!" the excited girl yelled as Tony did just that,but suddenly it shot out, straight at Kyon, almost hitting him, before it disappeared into thin air. Before he made another one, keeping this one more contained.

"You said it was the first time you had tried it?" the girl asked

"Yeah" he said,smiling

"Whatever you gonna name it?" Tereya asked

"How about Tereya?" Tony smiled as Kyon just sat there, wondering why the same thing that was going on in front of him was something he had experienced.

Kyon looked over to Tsukasa who had a look of disgust, but then a look of shock, not at the fact that

Tony had just named a move after a girl he had just met, but because of the hand that was on her leg. Tony turned to her, and noticed the man touching her leg. His face became red with anger and before anyone knew it he burst.

"**TEREYA!"** he screamed as the orb appeared and shot out of his extended hand hitting the man and causing the door to the train to shoot out and hit a pole outside of the train, just missing a family walking past.

"Kan-Kun?" Tsukasa said meekly

"**YOU TOUCH HER ONE MORE TIME I TRIPLE FUCKIN' DARE YOUTO TOUCH HER ONE MORE GOD DAMN TIME!"** he screamed out at the man in practically the same voice as Kyon had when he fought Shi. They moved out of the train and moved past plenty of people still steaming, Tony pushed his way through to the other end of the subway station.

"That, is what I was talking about." Shin said, as they moved out of the train, going along with the crowd. "He triggered his "Sage-mode" and he pretty much flipped. Now I'm gonna show you one more thing, the Tournament that they were discussing when we watched."

Kyon went black once again, this time waking up in the same arena that he and Shin were at when Shin took him there the first time. The battle was already going on, and it looked like a rough battle. Konata was up against a girl using water powers to attack her, Tony was up against a guy using fire for a power, and at the other side of the arena stood a girl who looked oddly like Tsukasa, up against a girl who was using the earth around the area to attack. They were deep in battle going at each other at every moment and it was difficult to see what was going on all at the same time.

The boy that Tony was up against suddenly shot a lightning bolt out at him, which he ducked, before a barrel of flame came straight at Tony, and it looked almost impossible to dodge. The flames engulfed Tony's top half of his body in full, and a cry from Tsukasa rang out through the area above the shouts of the other audience members.

"KAN-KUN!" she screamed, fearing the worst, Kyon couldn't blame her either, flames like that would kill a man instantly.

When the flames subsided, Tony was still there, his shirt now gone, and cuts and bruises on his arms and chest, he uncrossed his arms, which were protecting him, as everything seemed to stand still.

"**Beast."** Tony said, smiling "**That just turned the tide of this whole battle**." He ran up the guy and ducked under a fire blast that came towards him. He pushed off the ground and came straight at the boy, sending a flood of fire to come straight down at the boy, hitting him a few times, before Tony came down and hit him in the chest.

"**TEREYA!**" he screamed as the boy was sent flying down to the ground

The battle continued for a bit of time as Shin continued talking more about the powers that Tony possessed.

"As you can see, even though it isn't triggered by anger, like your is, Tony's power makes it almost easy to take down his opponent, but also remember that he has years of martial arts training behind this. You won't get this good for YEARS." Shin said as they watched more. Kyon had moved over to help the girl who looked like Tsukasa out a bit, who seemed to be having trouble with the guy she was fighting. "Also do you see that ring that Tony has on his one finger? Well that ring supplies him with energy, and that is how he's able to do all of these powers without really hurting himself. While you somehow manage to survive on immense amounts of energy, it causes you to black out immediately after it all drains. That's not very good for you, it could probably end up killing you if it stays that way. I'd probably advise making something like that, something that will supply you with energy, so that you don't keep causing power outages."

When Kyon looked back to the fighting, Konata had just appeared underneath the final girl they had to beat and punched her two times, four times, eight times, each punch keeping the girl off the ground, and not allowing her to get an attack in. Soon she hit what had to be over 100 strikes straight into the girl, and she was down, and out.

"Winners! Team Taiseishiki!" Akira Kogami shouted from the center of the ring.

Soon the Hiiragi family, Miyuki, and what looked like Tony's older brother came out to the center of the ring, but not everyone looked happy about the win.

Kyon couldn't hear what they were saying, because of the distance between them and Shi and Kyon, but he knew that Tsukasa was obviously angry about something, and they looked like they were fighting. Soon enough Tsukasa yelled at him once last time and ran out of the area in tears, and Tony went up to the Tereya girl.

"Ok you ready to go back?" Shi asked, as Kyon turned his head, a bit interested in what was going on down there.

"Oh, uh, sure, I guess." Kyon said before he blacked out a final time.

"LUCKY CHANNEL!" Akira yelled as the card dropped to reveal her and Minoru standing ont eh usual Lucky Channel set, except it was dismantled and destroyed, almost as if someone had destroyed it out of anger.

"Today was not only Sqweebs-sama's birthday, but I GOT TO APPEAR IN THE SHOW!" Skira jumped with joy at that fact, glad to have finally appeared in something other than Lucky Channel.

"Well really it wasn't you, but the Akira from that other Universe." Minoru said, before Akira turned her her still keeping the smile, but her eyes turning wild and angry

"Minoru..." she said between clenched teeth "The audience wasn't supposed to KNOW that wasn't actually me." With that she kicked him in the Shin, hard enough to knock him to the ground in agony.

"Anyways, we want to say a quick Happy Birthday to Sqweebs-sama, and thank him for continuoulsy supplying us with a decent paycheck!" Akira shouted as the ending tone went off.

"Have a nice night! Bye-niiii!"

With that, the black out dropped in front of the camera but Akira could still be heard on stage.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY STUPID THINGS WHEN YOU GET NERVOUS!?" she screamed as the sound of wood on flesh sounded, and the camera stopped playing.

**Ok I'm stupid or something, because if you read the original upload of this you'd see that this is cut off somewhat. It turns out that the file saved to the USB drive I had, and not to the desktop version. X/ Anyways,well Happy Birthday to me! I typed up about half of this today on my brand new (Dinosaur of a) Laptop! Most of this was actually typed up on the bus to school, in school, or on the way home from school. Also I got the popular picture of Konata on the classic Windows desktop as my Screen Saver, made SO MANY PEOPLE Lol today when they saw it. Anyways, now I have a debit card, and I'm getting a new car! That plus my trip to NYC, and the Def Leppard/Posion concert a couple weeks ago, and I've had one AWESOME birthday! Well This is like the LAST FEW MINUTES of my birthday, so I gotta get this uploaded, so see ya next chapter!**


	11. References! References Everywhere!

**Yeah, it's been a while, I had been planning to get out a new A Real Life Lucky Star, but I REALLY didn't like how I typed it. I tried typing it so many different ways, and even stretched the truth a little, but it all just sounded REALLY bad and dumb. Also I really wanted to get this typed up. Next chapter I get out should either be ARLLS, or Quarter Life, because I've kinda pushed that back also. Now, in one of the next two chapters I'm gonna bring something back that no one was expecting. First Person POV from Kagami! Yes, everyone remembers the whole "Kagami said to the audience" thing that I used during Runaway Otaku, and how horrible it sounded. Well since I started writing The War Inside My Head (I also really need to get back to that too.) I've figured out where I went wrong at doing the first person POV, and now know what to do! There will also be some Acsuperman references in the next chapter, and also this chapter! Now for this chapter it's gonna be a bit longer than I had originally planned. This has been a chapter that I had planned since before I had the idea for the Barricades, or Shi. I had originally planned to have it be one chapter, but it'll actually have to move into 2. Also expect some more singing, I have 2 songs that are going to mix in with my Acsuperman reference, and a song that IS a reference. Now for the songs that aren't an Acsuperman reference, I'll name now. They're going to be Empty Chairs at Empty Tables from Les Mis, and Bring on the Men from Jeykll and Hyde (Yes, I'm still doing Jeykll and Hyde). Now if you HAVENT seen the new Les Mis movie, which is amazing by the way, then it sucks for you, watch it. For those who did, (SPOILER) it's the song that Marius sings back at the building in front of the barricade after everyone was killed. Well I've run out of things to ramble on about. Enjoy!**

Miki Hiiragi stood in her kitchen, cooking dinner for her family, while her two oldest daughters were out with friends, and her two youngest were at home. The youngest twin was in the living room watching the television, while the oldest was upstairs talking to Konata. Ever since Tsukasa's depression started to set in, the entire family seemed extremely distant. The twins didn't have as good of a bond, and Tsukasa even stopped clingy to her mother's side as much as she used to. Miki felt like the world she knew was starting to slowly break apart, and it was starting to take a toll on her. Even though she was only a stay at home mom, she still couldn't handle the amount of stress she was undergoing. Her eyes were baggy, and she was starting to put on a bit of weight. Her husband, Tadao, was starting to feel some pressure too. He was getting slower at work, and wasn't able to take care of the Shrine like he used to be able to. Miki married her husband over 20 years ago, but she had never known him to do anything but his best, so to see him slacking was a rare and serious occurrence.

Suddenly, the pot that was on the stove started to boil so she ran over to it, which gave her a small view of the living room, and her youngest daughter.

Tsukasa was sitting on the couch, watching the news, which were talking about the newest repairs to Ryoo High School.

"The High School has been around for about 30 years now without repair, and the newest discovery of an underground level that was sealed up makes the school board worry about it's ability to take the weight of the school above it. The school will be paying..." the reporter said on the news, but Tsukasa couldn't keep her attention on the screen, she was looking down at the bow she had in her hands, the same one she had worn every day for the past twelve years, since the day she got it.

_**Twelve years ago**_

_It was the first day of school for the Hiiragi twins. They were now six years old and old enough to enter their first day of Elementary School, and the oldest twin was as excited as ever to start her new school, make friends and learn all sorts of new things she never knew before._

_At the front of the group, Kagami gripped her father's hand and was pulling him as fast as she could towards the school. "Hurry up, daddy! Today's the big day!"_

_"Yes, yes, Kagami. Slow it down though, the school isn't going anywhere." Tadao said calmly with nostalgic happiness for his daughter. "You've been looking forward to this day for awhile, haven't you, Kagami?"_

_"I sure have!" Kagami began to pant as they neared the school. "I can't wait to start learning and to __make new friends!"_

_Behind them were Miki and Tsukasa, who clung to her mother like a leech, crying the whole way there. Unlike her sister, Tsukasa was afraid of leaving her mother, who she had clung to and hardly got more than thirty feet away from for her entire life._

_When the family reached the front gate, Kagami was more than happy to go inside, while Tsukasa tried desperately to get away, but to no avail. The young girl then looked up into her mother's eyes, and continued crying, as she managed to speak in-between the constant tears._

_"Mommy…please don't make me go." She cried and continued to gasp for air between chokes. "I promise I'll be a good girl. Please don't leave me, mommy. I love you."_

_Miki almost died seeing her daughter so sad, but she knew that she had to let her go, or else she wouldn't go to school like she needed to. Miki then turned around, bent down, and gave Tsukasa a big hug, which made the girl calm down a little, before moving back._

"_Now don't make such a fuss, Tsukasa." She said, looking straight into the small girl's eyes. "School is going to be a lot of fun. You're going to learn so many things and make new friends. Plus your big sister will be there with you."_

"_I don't want to leave you, mommy." Tsukasa said as she continued to cry._

"_How about this; when you're done with school today, we'll spend the rest of the day together in the kitchen and I'll teach you how to make Madeleines." Miki offered as the time for school to start was approaching._

_That made the girl cheer up a bit, but she was still worried "O... okay mommy... but... what about... the others?"_

"_The others?" Miki asked, curious._

_"The other kids. What if nobody likes me? What if everybody's mean to me?" Tsukasa asked with another sniffle. "Everybody loves sissy; sissy is the best. But what if I can't be like sissy and nobody likes me?"_

_Miki sighed, trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly, she got an idea, as she stuck her hand in her purse and tried to find the object to help. Finally, she pulled out a yellow ribbon, and brought it to the girl's head._

"_What's that mommy?" Tsukasa asked curiously staring up, as if she could see the ribbon on her head. Miki then finished wrapping the ribbon into two bows on top of the smaller girl's head._

_"I was planning on giving this to you a little later, but now is as good a time as any," Miki said "This ribbon automatically makes you ten times cuter than any other girl in this school, Tsukasa. When you go into that school and everyone sees your ribbon, they'll be so impressed that they'll want to be your friend instantly."_

"_Really?" Tsukasa said excitedly as she started to perk up a bunch._

_"Absolutely…in fact, I think I'll need that ribbon to make my own friends today. I changed my mind, I'm taking it back." Miki said playfully and quickly tickled her daughter's stomach, sending the youngest Hiiragi twin into a laughing frenzy as she covered her ticklish spot. Miki continued to tickle Tsukasa until she pulled her close and kissed her on the head. "Feel better?"_

_Tsukasa smiled and nodded once. "Can…can we still bake Madeleines after school?"_

_Miki closed her eyes and giggled. "Of course, sweetheart."_

_Miki then kissed Tsukasa on the head a second time before the girl ran off to join her sister as they walked into the schoolyard._

**Back to the Present:**

Tsukasa was snapped out of her flashback by the News program starting up again, coming back from the commercial break it was on.

"And for our final report, we go to our reporter in the field for a special report on the update to the tragic events of the revolution in the downtown area." The News Anchor started before the camera cut to the reporter in front of a Police Lieutenant.

"Hello, today I have with me Lieutenant Kodaka Dasegawa of the Downtown Police Station, who is in charge of investigating the revolution that took place, and is currently attempting to find those responsible who have fled from the scene. Sir, what kind of work have you done so far to find these deserters?" The reporter asked, before putting the microphone to the man's mouth.

"Well, currently we're studying rubble around the borders of the area where the barricades were, and we're also looking around the sewers for those who could have gotten out through there." he said

"Any leads so far?" The reporter asked

"We'll we found some finger prints all over the place, but we found some in the sewers that haven't matched anybody's finger prints that we've found so far, and we managed to trace them back to some other people." Kodaka said into the mic.

"How difficult of a job is it?"

"Well we're currently looking for someone who was last in the very middle of the Downtown area, and somehow, managed to almost disappear from nowhere. There was a large amount of destruction and blood in the area, but for some reason there were no bodies in the area, and the DNA trail matched no one of any form of record that we could find, meaning this person has to be either a High Schooler, or a Young Adult. The oddest fact is how his DNA trail stops dead center in the middle of a random area, and by the looks of it, he was bleeding profusely, the chances of that happening are akin to winning the lottery. It's making our work much more difficult." He finished before the Reporter turned back to the camera.

"There you have it, not only a grand crime fighter, but a finder of the truth too. Back to you, guys."

'High School? Could that be Kyon?' Tsukasa thought to herself as she looked at her phone. After losing her last phone, she had to save up a lot of money to buy a new one, but finally she managed to get one. Like the last one, she had her picture of Kyon as the wallpaper, having remembered what Konata said a while ago.

"__If you keep the person you like o___n__ your cell-p___hone wallpaper for three weeks without anyone finding out, your feelings will be answered."__

_She could have sworn that Kagami had scolded Konata for making another anime reference, but what could it hurt? _

_'It probably won't work anyway...'_ She thought to herself, unable to remember if it had been a reference to an anime or fact. 'I need to get out of this house.'

"Hey, honey, do you want to help cook some Madeleines?" Miki asked, peeking her head around the corner to look at where Tsukasa used to be.

**In Kagami's Room:**

"Well, to tell you the truth, It actually smelled like crap after it finished, and no one even tried it." Kagami said to Konata over the phone,

"Wow, how did it get messed up?" Konata said, half laughing and half amazed.

"Apparently, I added a BIT too much salt!" Kagami said, laughing. She was in a huge fit of laughter when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, right outside her window.

When she looked, she saw Tsukasa walking out of the house, and out into the cold and gloomy day. She had her hands in her pockets and was looking down at the ground as she hurried away.

"Hey Konata, I'm gonna have to call you back, I gotta go." Kagami said, as she said goodbye to Konata and put on her coat. She ran downstairs and out the door, hoping to catch her sister before she could manage to get away from her.

**POV Kyon:**

Kyon hobbled down the sidewalk with his leg in a cast, and a crutch helping him move. He slowly moved through the Saturday morning Downtown crowd to Gamerz to see if he could buy the newest Elder Scrolls: Skyrim DLC. It was a gloomy day out and it showed all around. The gray that was given off by the light fog that was almost barely noticeable added to the usual greyness of the buildings of the downtown area. Everyone looked unhappy and, ever since the Barricades were torn down and the bodies removed, everyone had been in low spirits.

The Barricades were finished being taken down a week after the ending of the battle, but there were still quite a few bodies lying around the streets. That took another day and a half for the streets to finally be cleared. By the time the shops were finally opened, and the people were willing to go back into the downtown area, it had already been almost a month since the battle had ceased.

Kyon walked into Gamerz and, after a couple of minutes of talking, finding the game, and paying for it, he came out of the store, bag in hand, still hobbling on his injured leg. He stepped out into the street, and looked around. It was a bit less crowded now that when he had entered, but there were still a large number of shoppers around. When he was about to walk back down the street, back towards home, he looked over one last time and noticed a place he had never seen before.

It was a bar, just sitting there on the corner of the street, and it didn't look very crowded. A few cars outside, almost all of which that must have belonged to workers at the bar, were there. Once he had his eyes on the place, he almost felt drawn to it, like it held something of importance, and no matter how hard he wanted to continue walking down the street, he kept finding himself looking over at the small bar.

'Heck, I'm old enough now, I could go for something to relieve the pain.' Kyon thought as he hobbled his way across the street until he reached the door to the bar. As soon as he opened the door, the musk of alcohol and tobacco hit his nostrils instantly, which was unfamiliar to him. He had never actually had any more alcohol than a few sips.

The bar itself was pretty dark, and a bit damp. On the one side was the actual bar itself with its drinks all stacked behind it, and in front of the drinks was a small, salmon haired girl cleaning a glass. On the far was there was a stage where multiple women were performing almost burlesque type dances in risque type clothing. Kyon sat down in front of the bar, and put his crutch on the seat next to him.

"What'll you have?" Akira Kogami asked from behind the counter.

"Uh... I don't know, I guess I'll have a lager." Kyon said, having never actually gotten any beer before, he just ordered one of what he knew existed. After about five minutes his beer came down to him, and he started to drink it.

Almost immediately, Kyon felt regret for having bought a beer. To him it tasted terrible, and he almost choked when he first tasted it. Still, despite the taste, it felt good, and soon he found himself enjoying the drink. When he was done, he ordered another beer, and he drank that down too. Soon after another he was feeling a completely mixed feeling, both happiness, and sadness, and when he looked around, he wasn't in the bar anymore. He looked around and he saw that he was back in the warehouse where the revolution was being planned, or at least he thought he was there, but really he was only having a drunken illusion. It killed him inside nonetheless, and he sat back down in the chair, and started to cry.

"**There's** a grief that can't be **spoken.**" He sang, still crying.

"**There's** a pain goes on and **on.**"

"**Empty** Chairs at empty tables, now my friends are dead and **gone**." Kyon looked around and saw a few shadowed outlines standing over the table he was sitting before.

"**Here** they talked of Revolution, here it was they lit the flame.

Here they sang about tomorrow, and tomorrow never came.

From the table in the corner, they could see a world reborn,

and they rose with voices ringing, and I can hear them **now**!" He continued as the shadows soon grew more clear, and even began to get a bit of color to them.

"**The** very words that they had sung,

became their last communion.

On the lonely barricade, at **dawn.**" Kyon sang, as one of the shadows came up to him and put his hand on Kyon's shoulder.

"**Oh** my friends, my friends forgive me

that I live, and you are gone.

There's a grief that can't be spoken,

there's a pain, goes on and **on**." He sang, as the shadows finally cleared to his vision, and he saw that Enjolras was standing behind him, while everyone else was at their appropriate spot around the table.

"**Phantom** faces at the windows!

Phantom shadows on the floor!

Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will meet no **more**!" Kyon sang as he stood up still singing as he pushed the beer bottle of the table, where it shattered onto the ground.

"**Oh** my friends, my friends, DON'T ASK ME!

What your sacrifice was for.

Empty chairs at empty tables

where my friends will sing no **more**."

He put his hands to his eyes and started to cry even more, still feeling the hand on his shoulder. When he finally looked back up, he was back in the bar, and it wasn't a shadow that put its hand on his shoulder. It was Akira, who was shaking him to see if he was alright.

"Hey, are you ok?" Akira said with a worried look on her face.

"Y-yeah, just give me a minute, I probably shouldn't have another drink for a little while." He said, now noticing that everyone had their eyes on him.

"Okay, just tell me if you need a cab or something." She said as she went back to behind the counter.

**POV Tsukasa:**

Tsukasa walked down the downtown street, just hoping to get her mind clear from everything that was going on. With Kyon dating Misao, and Kagami and Konata angry at her, she had no one to go to, so the only thing she found that she could do was to walk a little. She loved walking, whether it was to the movie theater, or just to the convenience store, it made her feel like she was one with nature, and that she didn't have to worry about everything else. If for that moment, everything in the world was alright.

After about a half hour of looking around, she found herself at a four way, and was waiting for the light to change so she could cross the to the other side of the road, but when she looked over, she found herself looking at a quiet little bar on the corner of the next street over. She didn't know why, but she found the bar almost calling out to her. She had never seen it before, and yet she soon enough found herself wandering over there, and inside the bar.

The bar musk hit her hard, and she almost couldn't take the smell, but she soon grew accustomed to it, and found herself sitting at the bar, where she ordered a light beer, hoping not to get too drunk. She herself had only tried a bit of alcohol in her time, but she grew to like light beers, as it didn't affect her too much, and it tasted pretty good.

When she looked over she saw a guy crying into his hands, and whispering something softly, before suddenly speaking much louder.

"The veerry wourds that thhey had sunngg, became... deyre lest comnuinom" He sang, obviously very intoxicated and not able to properly pronounce the words because of it. Akira came over to him and put her hand on his shoulder and tried to say something to him, but he wasn't really paying attention to her.

Tsukasa, hoping to not get involved in the issue, despite not having seen the man's face or recognizing the voice, turned around to face the stage to see what was going on onstage.

The girl onstage, who was about twenty five years old, was wearing the ordinary skimpy clothing, but when the music started, it didn't sound like the usual kind of stripper music. It had a more orchestral feel to it.

"**There** was a time, I don't know when, I didn't have much time for men

But this is now, and that was then, I'm **learning**." She sang all alone on stage, her voice like a succubus, drawing the attention of everyone in the bar (Except for Kyon of course).

"**A** girl alone, all on her own, must try to have a heart of stone,

so I try not, to make it known my yearning.

I try to show I have no need,

I really do, I don't **succeed**." She said before stamping down her foot and looking down. As she brought her head up, she had a different look from the sad and pitying look she had before, and it was a look of intrigue and of lust.

"**So**~ let's~ **bring**~..." She sang prolonging each word before snapping he fingers and continuing the pace.

"...**On** the men, and let the fun begin.

A little touch of sin, why wait another minute?

Step this way, it's time for us to play!

They say we may not pass this way again, so let's waste no more time

bring on the **men**." Before all the girls came onstage and joined in for the song.

"_So__let's bring on the men, and let the fun begin_

_A little touch of sin, why wait another minute?_

_Step this way! It's time for us to play._

_They say we _**may** not pass this way again, so let's waste no more time." the girl on stage sang as she breathed in deep for her big finisher.

"Bring on~ the~ MEN~!"

"_Big men, small men, short men, tall men, I guess that means almost all men. I'm a player long as they are men men men!" _All the girls shouted at the same time that the girl on stage was holding her note, and they all jumped in the air when they finished, getting a huge round of applause from everyone in the bar, which only meant a small amount of clapping from the small amount of people there.

Suddenly, the guy next to her grabbed the bottle in his hand and threw it to the ground, and it smashed to pieces, as everyone looked at him while he finished singing his slurred song. He opened his eyes and realized where he was and what was going on. Akira and the guy exchanged a few words, and as Kyon looked over he noticed Tsukasa, who also noticed him.

"K-Kyon?" Tsukasa said, surprised to see it was him.

"Tsukasa?" Kyon said clearly, which surprised Tsukasa from the way he was talking earlier.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I could ask you the same." He retorted

"You aren't a guy who would drink, why are you here? What happened?" She demanded, knowing Kyon as a better person than that.

"I really messed up. I hurt Misao, and now I don't know how she could believe the truth after what happened." Kyon said, saddened.

"It's okay Kyon-kun." Tsukasa said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to buy you another beer?"

"What's the point? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced." he said, slumping down.

"Who you? Never." Tsukasa said, trying to keep optimistic. "Kyon-kun, you have to pull yourself together!"

'I don't know what to do... I know! I remember this from Disney!' Tsukasa thought as she began to sing.

"**Gosh** it disturbs me to see you Kyon-kun, looking so down in the **dumps**_._" Tsukasa sang, hoping to cheer him up, but he just turned away.

"**Everybody **here loves you Kyon-kun, even though you're in a slump.

Everyone here'd want to be you Kyon-kun,

you'd never even have to try,

Any girl here'd want to date you Kyon-kun,

and it's not very hard to see **why**!" She sang, but he still wouldn't budge. So she upped the ante a bit.

"**No~** one's~ cool like Kyon-kun,

no one fools like Kyon-kun,

no one can ever play pool like Kyon-kun,

he has so many wonderful talents,

his singing is Broadway grand~

you can ask any soldiers in their tents,

and they'd tell you for who at attention they'd stand.

No~ One's~ smart like Kyon-kun,

No one's art's like Kyon-kun

Not one person can play... harp like Kyon**-kun**." Tsukasa sang, stumbling over words to rhyme together, after only having just started the song, but was soon interrupted.

"Stop, please, just stop Tsukasa, I'm not in the mood to sing anything happy right now. I'll see you at school." Kyon said as he stood up, left some money on the counter, grabbed his crutch, and walked outside again. Now it had started raining outside, so Kyon was soaked the moment he stepped foot outside, and he hobbled down the road, back towards home.

Tsukasa, after a little bit of thinking, decided to get up, pay her dues, and leave also. She wished that she could have managed to cheer him up, but it didn't work and now she had to go.

**POV Minami and Yutaka:**

Minami and Yutaka were walking quickly, holding an umbrella overhead, trying to get home before the rain got them soaked. Luckily, because it was raining, everyone had already gone inside, and so they were able to go quickly. They decided to cut across the park to try and cut some time out from the transit home.

"Are you okay, Yutaka?" Minami asked the small girl in her deceptively monotone voice

"Yes, I'm fine Minami-chan!" Yutaka said looking up into the taller girl's eyes, before they both turned away from each other, blushing.

That's when they noticed the figure in front of them, she wore jeans and a greyish blue hoodie that concealed her face in darkness, making it impossible for her to be recognized.

"Who are you?" Minami asked, instantly knowing something was wrong. The girl had yet to move at all.

The girl didn't answer, she only stood there for a prolonged period of time, the rain beating down on her, and on the two other girls.

Suddenly, the girl ran straight at them, and tried to attack Yutaka with amazing speed.

The punch was only mere inches away from Yutaka's face before it was caught by a bewildered Minami, who turned the girl around, and kicked her in the back of the knee, causing her to have to go on one knee, before doing a sliding kick, which tripped Minami, making the taller girl fall down onto the ground.

This gave the girl the chance to attack Yutaka again, but before she was able to make a hit, Minami grabbed the girl again, and threw her to the ground. Then the hood moved as she hit the ground, and a bit of Purple hair was seen, before the girl fixed her hood and stood up, but her leg writhed in pain.

With that the girl knew she was defeated and ran away, limping the whole way out of the park, hoping that Minami wouldn't come after her again.

**Lucky Channel!**

"HIYA LUCKIES!" The overly excited Akira Kogami screamed to the audience "How was today's chapter? Did you see me? Did you see me!?"

"I think everyone saw you Akira." Minoru said to the excited girl "Now we skipped the introduc..."

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE INTRODUCTION WHEN I WAS IN THE FRIGGIN' CHAPTER?!" Akira screamed in his face causing Minoru to fall back and knock his chair over.

Suddenly the music to signal the end of the show went off, interrupting her yelling in his face.

"That's all for now! Make sure to tune into the next Lucky Channel!" Akira said normally again. "Bye-niii!"

With that the Curtain dropped, and the voices of the other two could still be heard.

"So Akira-Sama, you finally got a role!" Minoru said excitedly

"I know! I even got to tell the whole WORLD about it!" She said excitedly "Though we didn't really finish off the show very well."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"We'll we needed a good joke, and we got cut off again!" She said before pondering a bit. "I know!"

"What is it? What's the joke?" Minoru asked.

"Dragonball: Evolution." She finished.

**FINALLY, my GOD! This chapter took me SIX MONTHS TO FRICKING WRITE, am I lazy or what? -_- First I got REALLY lazy during the Flashback scene and I went like 3 months without doing anything there, then I got lazy RIGHT AFTER the flashback scene, then I finally got the last half done yesterday and today, and It's finally finished. I'm going for my drivers license in about a month, and I have a cool Idea for an Easter Story I could write revolving around the crucifixion of Jesus Christ, and I FINALLY found what I was looking for for the BIG FINISHER of this story. All around six months have been good. So now if you didn't figure it out, that whole bar scene (Mostly the No one like Kyon-kun song) was a big reference to Acsuperman. I had also originally planned to have the girl who sings Bring on the Men in the bar have a larger role in this chapter, but when I thought it over, it sounded really bad, and I decided to scrap it, but at the last second I decided to keep the song, just because I can! (Also it would help me by giving a reason that Tsukasa didn't pay attention to Kyon while he was in Drunken Kyon mode! Drekun kyun mod, heh heh *burp*. Excuse me! Anyways, that's all for now! The next chapter will be the Kagami POV thing again and It'll be shorter than this one, at least. I'll also be introducing a new character. That I had in this chapter, which actually cut in place of ANOTHER character. You see I originally had a TV News report with Tadao in in, which would introduce Miki's father who if anyone read The Loss of Innocence, would know is a son of a %$# ! I wanted to introduce him, but I felt that halfway through this chapter it would do NOTHING for this story, so I scrapped it, and took out the news report too. I'll post it below, just so you can see what It was originally. See ya next time!**

**Back to the Present:**

Tsukasa was snapped out of her flashback from hearing the name of her father on the TV.

"Here's the owner of the Hiiragi Family Shrine, Mr. Tadao Hiiragi, who owns the shrine that has been passed down during the many years that the Shrine has been around. They have always had great attendance to the shrine, but even they have been hit with the recent Economical Crisis." The Reporter said, who then faced Tadao "Mr. Hiiragi, can you go into more detail about how the money is affecting your shrine?"

"Yes, well our shrine has been around for almost 100 years, meaning that it always needs some form of repair, and the money is starting to get to our family. With all of our daughters doing some form of College, the money is almost running out the door, and the shrine is just adding onto the costs. Even after New Years we were having difficulty, and that's where we always get the most money." Tadao said into the microphone.

"There you have it, not only has the recent crisis affected the businesses around the area, but even the shrines and other places that usually need the money the most." The reporter finished before the screen switched to another segment.

'I forgot that the report with Dad was going to be on today.' Tsukasa thought


	12. Kagami POV and Police Brutality

**dSqweebs here! Finally back on this story, and finally willing to type up another chapter. This is just a repeat of a bunch of the last chapter, just from Kagami, but with some other things included. Now this chapter will be short but is important information about the mystery girl. In other news I've started to watch the Avatar: The Last Airbender series online. When I was a kid, I remember when it started out, but I was never one of those people who watched TV every Friday to catch up on the newest episode in the series, so there are many holes between episodes I watched. The good news about this is that it can help me get a look at fighting styles that I can use throughout the story and it's later stories as well. Also, during the typing of this chapter a HUGE portion of it was actually only just now thought up, and the POV's will actually switch from 1st to third when it switches between characters. Now then, to revisit something I totally failed at during Runaway Otaku!**

**At the Downtown Police Department:**

"Hello, Lieutenant, sir!" one of the detectives at the police station said when Lt. Kodaka Dasegawa walked into the precinct. He and a few of his police force were in charge of cleaning up the downtown area as well as investigating the whereabouts of the Revolutionaries that had managed to get away. He was in charge of the Downtown Police Department and considered by many to be the greatest cop in all of Japan. There was even a rumor going around of him being promoted to Captain, but so far it hadn't been official.

"Hello, sir." Kodaka's Secretary said to him as he walked by. "Captain Anders from the Cabinet of the National Police Agency is here for him meeting with you."

"Anders?" Dasegawa asked, stopping and looking at her. "I don't remember anyone from America having a meeting with me."

"He isn't American sir, he's from the Japanese branch of the NPA, and his meeting has been in your calender for almost a month now." the secretary responded

"Strange, must be of some American descent." the Lt. Pondered "Is he in my office right now?"

"Yes, I sent him in about fifteen minutes ago." she responded

"Well if he's from the NPA then I better get in there." he said rushing to his office.

When he opened the door, he looked in to see a bald middle aged man in a usual Detective's suit with a briefcase and multiple files in front of him. He was sitting in the chair opposite the Lieutenants desk, and had the multiple files sprawled out on the desk, while waiting patiently for Kodaka to return.

"Ah! Lieutenant Dasegawa, I've been looking forward to meeting you for quite some time." the man said standing up and shaking Kodaka's hand. "Captain Yuichi Anders, at your service."

"Anders? Is that American?" the Lt. asked.

"Why yes it is, my father comes from San Francisco, but moved here to Japan on a Pacific Illegal Immigration Bust during World War 2. Then he met my mother and that's my story." he said, laughing a bit.

"Interesting story." Kodaka responded, laughing as well and taking a seat in his chair behind his desk "So what brings you to my Precinct today Captain?"

"A boy named Kyon." the Captain responded, flipping a file open to reveal a photo of Kyon, a typed file on him, and a Disk.

"Kyon?" Dasegawa asked a bit confused. The boy in the photo didn't look like any type of criminal that usually come from the NPA.

"Yes, Kyon, the only surviving leader of the Revolutionaries that you had taken down almost a month ago." The Captain said showing a picture of Kyon next to multiple of the other leaders of the revolution as they walked into a building. "He was the only one of the leaders who didn't die at the front lines that day."

"How'd you find out about this kid?" the Lt. asked looking at the photo.

"That photo." Anders said pointing at the photo the Lt. had in his hands "And this video." he said holding up the disk that was also in the file. He then opened his briefcase and pulled out a laptop, which he opened and inserted the disk into it's disk drive.

"This was on a security camera that we at the NPA managed to find and extract this clip from, now watch." he said as he hit play on his computer.

The screen only showed the inside of a clothing store, but a rumbling outside the building was making the building shake and causing clothing to fall off the shelves. Suddenly, in a flash, the back wall of the building caved inwards, and Kyon flew back into a clothing rack, which then hit a shelf. Kyon sat there a bit dazed before getting up and limping through the hole he had entered through. The video had full facial proof of Kyon being there, which amazed the Lieutenant since he hadn't been able to find any footage around the downtown area that could clearly detail anyone's face.

"Well, this footage is amazingly clear." Dasegawa said looking up at the Captain "But how do you know he's still alive? He could be dead for all we know."

Anders then opened up another file he had stored, this one had a list of Hospital records for the local area.

"This is hospital records in Kyon's full name Showing him going in for an X-Ray and then getting a cast for a fracture on his right foot." he said showing it to Kodaka.

"Ok well, I suppose I should get some men to go get him." the Lieutenant said as the Captain rose out of the seat.

"No need, I already have a group of my men on their way to intercept him, he's at a bar in the downtown area." the Captain said

"Oh, ok, what does the NPA suggest we do about him." Lt. Dasegawa asked, causing Captain Anders to pause a moment before flipping over the final file which had the NPA's report on Kyon.

Anders then walked over to the door but before he close it behind him said "Kill on sight."

**POV Kagami:**

"Watch where you're going!" a man yelled out as I pushed past him trying desperately to catch up with my sister, Tsukasa. My name's Kagami Hiiragi, as you should probably know by now. My sister has been acting extremely suspicious as of late, and it was time for me to find out what. I chased her all through downtown , but the minute I turned my back, she ended up disappearing on me.

I decided to sit on a nearby bench to watch the crowd and see if I could find her, but before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

I had a strange nightmare when I was asleep. I was in the middle of a vast field with Tsukasa, Kyon, Konata, Misao and Ayano. The sky was completely blue without a cloud anywhere in sight, and the sun shining down bright. The field seemed to go on forever and never had an end. Tsukasa and I were asleep on the grass, while Kyon and Konata argued with Misao over something, and of course, Ayano was in the background trying to resolve it. I wasn't able to tell what they were saying, probably because I was asleep, but I knew it was something serious. Suddenly, multiple white forms rose from the ground and looked right at us, making everyone freeze. Kyon started to advance towards some of the shapes, but was suddenly pushed back, and Konata ran over to him to help him up. Then the ground shook violently, and a black cloud rose up from under Tsukasa stretching high up, almost two stories high, and shot multiple black beams at the white figures, causing them to disintegrate, but missing Kyon, Konata, Misao and Ayano. The four of them turned around and had a look of horror at the person who stood behind me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and could barely make out who it was, he looked like someone I knew, but before I could focus on who it was, everything went black.

I woke up, still on the bench after feeling drops of rain coming down on my head. I didn't know how long I had been out, or how long it had been raining, but judging by how I wasn't too badly soaked, I assumed I had woken up not too long after it started.

I hadn't brought an umbrella with me, so I rushed over to a building to get under some cover. The rain only started to get stronger as I waited there. I didn't know what to do, thinking I had most likely lost Tsukasa in the crowd ages ago and she was probably already far away from me. I thought maybe I could stay there until the rain stopped, but then a white van pulled up and drove straight through a large puddle, splashing me, before stopping a bit further down, and about six guys in black came out.

Now soaked, I rushed to get home, trying to stay as dry as I could while I made my way there.

**POV Kyon:**

"I'll see you at school." Kyon said as he got up, put money on the counter of the bar, and used his crutches to hobble outside, leaving a stunned and saddened Tsukasa behind.

As Kyon opened the door to the bar, the rain suddenly hit him, giving him chills.

"Ugh, now I feel bad for how I reacted back there." Kyon said looking back, before walking down the road further, using his crutches to help him walk.

Kyon had hobbled down to the shopping district already, and looked around at the different things in the store windows to see what was on sale, still thinking about Tsukasa, before thinking about Misao and what he was going to say to her when he finally saw her again.

The streets were clear now that the rain had started to come down, excluding a few people here and there, so when Kyon saw the multiple men in all black walking down the street towards him, they stuck out like a sore thumb, but they didn't seem to be interested in him, and seemed to be doing some window shopping of their own, so Kyon minded his own business.

'I bet Tsukasa would love this.' Kyon thought to himself as he looked into a Jewelry store's window and saw a Necklace with a beautiful green jade in the center that shimmered.

As he was looking at it, he noticed the group of men stop directly behind him through the store window, and he instantly knew something was up.

Before he could react, however, he instantly felt the cold steel of a gun on the back of his neck, and he straightened his back, hoping not to get shot.

"Come with us, now!" the lead man who was holding the gun said, as he grabbed Kyon's arm, and pulled him into an alleyway nearby.

Now the leader had him facing forwards with the pistol in his hand aimed at Kyon's forehead. Kyon was able to see the men more clearly now. There were 4 men, each with dark blue hair, and each of them were extremely muscular, but only the leader and one other man had a pistol, the other two had police batons, which pointed them out as members of a form of the police force, but they didn't wear uniforms, so Kyon couldn't tell.

"Kyon, you are hereby sentence to death for the crimes of conspiracy against the government, revolution, and murder." the leader said, and the sentence hit him in the gut.

He realized that these men didn't plan to rob or hurt him, they were ordered to kill him, and that they were going to shoot him there in the alleyway, without any trial or jury. Without thinking Kyon swung his crutch up, slapping the gun away from his forehead as it fired, and hitting the man in the face, and causing him to fall onto the ground, as the bullet hit the wall behind his head.

The other man with a gun started to pull it out, but Kyon used his crutch as a spear and hit the man in the stomach and then in the face, causing him to double over and then fall back. Kyon used the momentum to push himself forward and run out of the alleyway, while still struggling to run with his foot in a cast. He used some of his energy to help push him along, but his already low amount of energy was draining quickly, meaning he couldn't use any of his powers against the guys, and soon enough he wouldn't even be able to fight them off.

He ran all the way down to a construction site nearby where they were building a new store, but it was empty at the time, it being a Sunday, and he ran in and looked for the best thing he could use in defense. On a nearby table was a nail-gun, and he grabbed that and took aim, hoping to fend off against them for as long as he could.

Soon, one of the two men with a pistol ran inside and Kyon fired the nail-gun, sending the guy flying back, the nail having impacted his shoulder. Right after him came the leader and the two with the batons, who took cover before Kyon could take them out. Kyon and the leader who still had the pistol exchanged some fire, but then Kyon saw something that scared him. The man who he had shot, was sitting up, pulling the nail out of his shoulder, but as he pulled it out, his shoulder regenerated itself like it was a liquid. This distraction gave the other three time to react, and before Kyon could shoot at them, one of them had come up, and hit him with a baton.

This knocked the nail-gun out of Kyons hand, and he and the man exchanged some blows with each other. Kyon threw an uppercut, but it was caught by the man who hit him in the chin with a jab, and followed it up with a cross punch, and roundhouse kicked Kyon across the face, knocking him out, cold.

**POV Kagami:**

'There she is!' I screamed inside my head, as I spotted the hooded figure walk across the street from me next to a park near the train-station.

I had lost Tsukasa a while ago after I had fallen asleep, and I was on my way home, but then I found her in her hoodie, hoping she wouldn't spot me and run. Luckily, she remained oblivious to me, and turned into the park, which I then proceeded to follow her into. I hid behind a Park bench, and watched as she approached two people who I didn't recognize at first. Suddenly, she attacked the one, and when they started to battle, I recognized the one girl as Minami, and I assumed the other was Yutaka, soon enough, though, Minami got the upper hand on the girl, kicking her leg out, causing the girl to run away, and I followed behind her.

She hobbled along for quite a way before turning a corner into an alley, and when I turned into it as well, she was standing there, looking at me.

We shared a stare down, even though I couldn't see her face under the hood, and suddenly, she attacked me, and knocked me out before I could react.

**POV Kyon:**

Kyon woke up to the familiar feeling of a gun against his skin, except it was two guns this time, and both of them were aimed at his temples. He knew this time, that nothing he could do would save him now, and he knew they were going to kill him right there in the contruction building.

"You have been a pain in the ass to everyone, Kyon, and I'm going to enjoy killing you knowing what you and those scum who died at the barricades did to those innocent police officers who risked and lost thier lives while battling you. Enjoy yourself in hell." the leader said, as he and the other man cocked thier pistols.

Then two shots rang out, and Kyon felt blood fly everywhere, as he fell over. That's when he realized it wasn't his blood, and that he was still alive. he opened his eyes, to see the two men who had thier guns pointed at his head on the gun next to him, and the other two men who were still alive were hiding behind cover as they were being shot at. Soon enough, those two were dead as well, and a group of men about Kyons age, came out from their cover and walked over to Kyon.

"What do you make of this boss?" a younger kid, who only looked to be around 15 said.

"I don't know Billy, but it sure aint normal." one of the men responded. He had dark brown hair and a stern look to him, as well as a scar under his left eye. He then walked over to Kyon and helped him up. "There he is! Glad we managed to save you before those guys shot you!"

"Who... who are you guys?" Kyon finally managed to blurt out. He looked around and noticed something odd about the dead bodies. the blood that Kyon had felt splatter wasn't blood at all, and was only water.

"Well, I'm Jet, and we're the Freedom Fighters!" Jet said showing off his gang of about 10 members. "This isn't the full crew, but we have everyone back at the base. We heard about how the police were after you and had a Kill On Sight advisory on your head, so we decided to intervine. We heard about you and the other members of the revolution fighting against the police, and we were so inspired that we started a new group of fighters."

"Uh boss." The one that was named Billy said. "You might wanna check this out."

Kyon and Jet both looked over to where the kid was looking, and they saw all four of the dead bodies of the cops started to desinigrate. When they were finished they had all completely melted into giant puddles of water, and nothing was left that ever showed that they existed.

**POV Kagami:**

When I woke up, the first thing that I noticed was that Patricia Martin was standing over me, and that I was in the alleyway outside the Cosplay Cafe.

"Oh, thank God sempai, I thought you were dead!" Patty said as I slowly stoodup. "I was coming out back to throw some trash in the dumpster, and I found you here!"

"I was knocked out by someone, I suppose I was lucky that you were the one that found me instead of someone I didn't know." I said jokingly

"I suppose so. Are you sure you're alright?" Patty said as I took one step, then another to make sure I could walk proporly.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks, I guess I should get hme and rest a little." I said as I started to walk away before Patty suddenly stopped me one more time

"Oh that reminds me something Sempai... when the hooded figure knocked me out, I uh found this note along with the note she left me." Patty said as she took out her wallet and took out a peice of paper and handed it to me.

It must have been cut out of the main note, because the entire note wasn't there and it was only the peice that she wanted to give me. The note read "I think you know your old Sempai, Kagami Hiiragi. Give her this message, Give up on Konata, she deserves a better partner for love."

I gasped when I read this and I came to a sudden realization. Does Tsukasa secretly love Konata and she's only doing this to try and win Konata?

**Happy 2 year anneversary of Runaway Otaku (It's quite sad I didn't plan this to be my big "2 year chapter update", but my laziness made it so!) So, I ended up NOT using the Kagami 1st person POV as much as I had intended, and I honestly think I could have gone without it but it was already to late and I had typed up almost half the thing by then so I just continued. As I said, I added a LOT! From the official introduction of the police officers (who will play a larger role from now on) and even the freedom fighters who I didn't even plan on having in this story until this chapter. So now this story is fully thought up and I have the official timeline all ready and planned out! Next chapter you get to meet more of the Freedom Fighters and get to see Kyon confront Misao again! Look forward to it! Also no Lucky Channel today because I wanna get this out! Sorry Akira! *chair is thrown at my face***


	13. The Freedom Fighters!

**Ok Love is War again time! Now then, I've been having an IDEA OVERLOAD! It seems that so many ideas have converged together that want to be in a story that I literally had an idea for a new story entirely. Now this would be a Crossover (Heck I've taken characters names from other anime's but this is the first time I'm willing to actually admit they're in a crossover XD) between Lucky Star and K-On! (totally original, I know, but hear me out) Now don't question it, but I am a TOTAL Ui Hirasawa fan and I have absolutely NO idea why. Always came off as cute to me (Maybe I just have a thing for quiet girls who can cook and are always the sister of a character that gets more attention than them, in Tsukasa's case it's only a little, while in Ui's case it's a lot) Now I had an idea that the new year of College starts up, and all of the K-On! Girls have already been at the University for a year (I might add a cameo or two before I actually start this story [If I start this story at all]) and then Ui, wanting to follow her big sister's footsteps again, comes to the University, only to find Kyon and suddenly BAM another Love Triangle, only this time Misao isn't in it. (Ok I think I give my Self insert too many girls from anime's that I wish I could date, because That's quite a lot already XP) Well yeah so I was thinking this could be another Drama story revolving around Kyon dating Ui, Tsukasa once again being pushed to the side (Though I think in the end she may still end up finally dating Kyon.) and revolve it around all the drama of dating in college (Both of which I've never done... college... or dated... guess I'll have to do a bit of research on that topic...) Alongside THAT story I have ANOTHER one I plan to do, but this once doesn't take place in the Love is War and Runaway timeline, and is a separate story all together. Now what I had ORIGINALLY planned to do was a "Choose your own path" sort of a visual novel in the form of a story... well a quick peek at the rules shot that down quickly as heck. Apparently, Choose Your Own Path stories aren't allowed, so I figured, I'd just do this "A Visual Novel Like story that revolves around Kyon and our four main characters and a path down what friendship and dating each of them is like. One might be a girl who would date Kyon as soon as he asks, but has a troubled past and has issues letting go. Another might be the struggle with trying to get the one that Kyon wants to date, to actually want to date him because of her strong religious ties. All of these and more paths in the Lucky Star Visual Novel Story!" (Also no, these aren't definite, and like the story above, it might not even happen.) I'm thinking of multiple different paths, such as, dating but then Kyon gets paranoid about the girl cheating on him, or even Kyon wants to date the girl but falls in love with her sister and his issues with trying to convey his true feelings, or even the parents of the girl don't like Kyon, so they have a secret romance behind her parents back and the issues associated with keeping it secret. Expect some of these paths to be in the story (If it happens). Also I must mention that the "Religious girl not wanting to date" and the "Secret Romance behind her parent's backs" are all personal stories that would feel very close to home with myself. Ok well I've wasted too much time talking about stories that I PLAN to do and not enough about the story that I'm CURRENTLY doing. So now Love is War part 13!**

"So, now that you're here, what do you think of the place?" Jet asked Kyon as he looked around the once abandoned building that had been secretly converted into the base of the Freedom Fighters.

"Well, I hadn't expected there to be so many of you." Kyon said, looking around at the huge lobby full of people. The base had been an old hotel that was abandoned years before after a mass murder and disappearance case involving a guy who seemed to be seeing a faceless ghost who told him to kill everyone, who then kidnapped a lot of children and killed their parents. Soon after he was arrested, the hotel lost business, and closed down. The outside had rotted away, but the inside looked completely new since the Freedom fighters took over.

The Freedom Fighters were a group of the people who had originally led the revolution that Kyon had assisted in, but before the Revolution, the revolutionaries had split from them, going on their own to handle the revolution.

"Well, we have about 200 members who come from all over the country. On occasion, we send out members to across the country to recruit those who are willing to follow, and every year we would bring in about 15 members from that trip alone." Jet explained "Soon we had ourselves a small army. We then restored the inside of this hotel and now we have our own base of operations."

"But how do you feed all of them?" Kyon asked, wondering how they could pay for supplies and food.

"Well, this being a true address that we ourselves own, and for a hefty price at that, we are able to get jobs and make money for ourselves. Every day we average in about 300 dollars that then gets split up among clothing, food, electricity, and plumbing. In reality, we're actually filthy rich, but it all goes to each other, and everyone has their own space." Jet said then he chuckled saying "Sorta like Communism, but actually done right."

The place was truly amazing. It was like an orphanage, but everyone put in their own share of the work to keep the place running, and everyone was happy with the place they were staying. Also, the large number of hotel rooms provided with more than enough space for every one of the occupants at the hotel. The Hotel also had people of all ages, ranging from 10 year old children, to even people in their 30's who liked the Freedom Fighters so much that they stayed for longer than expected.

"We noticed that you were the only leader of the revolution to have survived and we knew we had to come get you to join our cause." Jet explained as they walked down the hallway towards the elevators, before getting in one and heading up towards the top floor. "Now in no way are we forcing you to join us, but after what happened today, I think you might need a little protection. What we can do for you, is we can set up guards around your house, so that you and your family is safe. We can follow you to school, stuff like that."

"Well, that'd be nice, especially since my leg is still messed up." Kyon said waving his leg so that he could see his cast.

"We here fight for what's right, not what the law says, we'll watch over you as much as possible." Jet said leading Kyon towards his office once they had left the elevator. "You should be safe to go to school tomorrow, or whenever you think is best, and we'll help you out as much as possible."

Jet then opened the door to his office, letting Kyon in and pulled out a chair in front of his desk, before sitting behind the desk in his own chair. The office must have been the old owner of the hotel's office, because it had nice furniture and a lot of books on the bookshelf, along with a nice view from a large window behind him.

"So Kyon, do you want to explain more about what happened during the revolution?" Jet asked, as Kyon started on the large story of what happened, leaving out the bits with Shi, of course.

**Kagami's POV:(Not 1st person I promise XP)**

Kagami walked into the Hiiragi household, soaked and cold, but she didn't care about that, she was already angry about the bump on her head, but what she saw out of the corner of her eye infuriated her. There, on the coat rack, was a hoodie that matched the color and look of the hooded girl's hoodie. Kagami instantly recognized it, but this time instead of freaking out, she knew she had to keep calm or else her sister could hurt her, or even herself.

She walked up to Tsukasa's room, and knocked on the door before entering the room. Tsukasa turned around from where she was sitting on her bed, cleaning a cut on her leg, to look at Kagami, surprised by her sister's sudden intrusion.

"Onee-chan, what is it?" Tsukasa said, her eyes red from crying.

"Tell me the truth Tsukasa, where were you today?" Kagami asked sternly, the question making Tsukasa tense up immediately.

"I was... out shopping today." she said, obviously lying.

"Tsukasa, I'm your sister, you don't have to lie to me, I saw you, and what you did. I'm really concerned, Tsukasa, this isn't like you." Kagami said, angry, but trying to keep her cool, as to not scare the girl too much.

"You... you saw me?" Tsukasa said, getting even more tense.

"Yes Tsukasa, now please explain why you would do such a bad thing." Kagami said, happy to finally be getting something out of her sister.

"I was just so upset, Kyon and Misao dating, the whole battle taking place, college. It all has just been stacking up, and I cracked under pressure." the younger girl cried, hugging Kagami.

"I know, we all crack sometimes, as long as you promise to never do it again. I won't say anything to Mom or Dad, but if you do it again, I'll have to." Kagami said, hugging the girl back, but still staying stern, so the girl knew she meant it.

"I promise Onee-chan." Tsukasa said

"Good, now I have some studying to do, so I'll be in my room. I'll talk to you later." Kagami said as she walked towards the door. "I love you Tsukasa."

"I love you too Onee-Chan." Tsukasa said, smiling at her sister, before the older twin closed the door. "I promise you Kagami, I'll never go to a bar again!"

**Kyon POV:**

"Then, after I woke up from the explosion, I noticed my leg was messed up, but then when looked around, I witnessed pure terror. So many people being killed around me, when I noticed the sewer hole was open, so I took my chances and made my way over to it, luckily without being spotted, and I took out a group of men down there with a grenade, before being found by someone who helped me to the hospital, and that's how I managed to escape." Kyon finished, lying about his escape from the barricades.

"Heh, you sure are a lucky guy, Kyon." Jet said before there was a knock at the door, and one of the members stuck his head inside.

"Hey Jet, there's some guys downstairs that want to talk to you." the guy said.

"Ok, thanks Rob." Jet said before standing up and assisting Kyon to the elevator.

When they got down to the lobby, they were relieved to see that these guys were wearing suits, and were detectives, instead of the guys before who seemed to be street thugs and just wore all black.

"Ah, hello there, Ryo Jetsuki, isn't it?" the lead man said holding out his hand.

"You can call me Jet, but hello." Jet said taking his hand

"We represent the detectives from the police station, and heard of a shooting that seems to be links back to you and your group, any word?" the detective asked, who seemed to have a bit of trouble moving his right arm, for some reason.

"Yes, you see sir, this man here, Kyon, was being robbed at gunpoint, before he fought back, and ran away. Unfortunately, because of his messed up leg, he could only run so far before he got caught. We came in and intervened before they were able to kill him." Jet said, speaking almost the entire truth.

"Well, we'll have to investigate this a bit more than that, but thank you for your story." the investigator said. "Mind if we ask a few more questions to you as well Kyon?"

"Of course not." Kyon said "Ask ahead."

The detective who was asking questions was writing down some notes, but his arm injury really seemed to be bothering him as he wrote, and it gave Kyon some time to look at the four of them. All of them were pretty muscular, and all had blue hair. The one had on some glasses, even though they looked odd on him, almost like he doesn't usually wear glasses, but was asking Jet questions, so Kyon didn't get a better look.

"Hey Makoto, we almost done here?" the one guy from the back said to the guy who was asking Kyon questions, before the detective quickly turned around and grabbed his mouth to shut him up, but it was too late, Kyon had heard, and instantly recognized the voice.

"Hey wait a second!" Kyon said, backing up. "You were the guy who was about to kill me!" Kyon said pointing to the guy who had just spoken, before recognizing the guy asking him questions "and I shot you in the right shoulder with the nail gun!"

Suddenly, the detective named Makoto whirled around and pulled his gun on Kyon, but Jet grabbed the gun and pushed it up towards the roof as it fired off, before throwing a punch straight to the guys jaw, and kicking the other detective back with a front kick. Before Kyon could think, all of the freedom fighters had rushed in to help fight, but the four held their own pretty well. They obviously knew martial arts, especially Judo, judging by their techniques and were able to fight off the freedom fighters well, until suddenly something came crashing through the group and threw the one detective against the opposite wall.

"Sergey!" Jet yelled "Just in time!"

The large thing turned around and was actually a person, but it was hard to tell by the look of him. He was massive, reaching over 6 foot 4 and having the muscle build of the Incredible Hulk.

"Always my friend!" Sergey said in a thick Russian accent before turning around and punching one of the detectives.

As soon as Sergeys fist made contact, however, the mans head exploded, but not into blood, but into water, like before, and then his body disappeared into a pool of water. The huge burly man turned to Jet with confusion, but Jet gave him a look that just said "Don't ask.", and he got to it again.

Finally it was down to Jet and the last guy, Makoto, in an all out battle. Jet threw a jab to the mans stomach and a cross to his face, before it was deflected and his leg was kicked out from under him. Makoto came down with a punch, but Jet rolled away in time and kicked him in the side, causing him to fall over, and it gave Jet time to stand up.

"Jet, here!" one of the fighters yelled, before throwing a baseball bat to Jet.

"Thanks!" Jet said before taking aim.

Makoto stayed on his knees, exhausted, before speaking. "You can't fight us Kyon, we'll find you, and we will kill you." Makoto said before Jet interrupted him.

"That's enough outta you, now then BATTER UP!" with that Jet took his swing and hit the guy straight on the head, causing his body to explode into a million water particles. "Homerun!" Jet yelled enthusiastically.

"Thanks Jet." Kyon said sitting down, tired from the fight, "I guess I owe you one now."

"Heh, no problem, we fight against Police Brutality." he said pausing a bit "Even if it's from guys who are zombies."

"Oh brother." Kyon laughed before looking at the clock "Oh crap! It's already this late? I gotta get home!

"See ya, Kyon!" Jet called to Kyon, who was already on his way out the door "Stay safe alright?"

"Sure thing Jet!" Kyon yelled back before exiting the building, only to run into another familiar face. "Hakai? Hey man it's been a while!" Kyon said, recognizing the student of Hachiman's.

"Hello again Kyon." Hakai said staying in his usual polite manner "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all." Kyon said, actually sort of relieved to have someone to guard him in case of another attack. "So why did you want to talk?"

"Well, you see Kyon." Hakai started "As I gain more and more power I realize the amount of power that was thrust onto you from Hachiman, is far greater than ever expected. You have power that rivals myself even, and I am quite powerful myself."

"Yeah, I've noticed how much power I have, I never realized it was that huge though." Kyon said a bit taken aback

"Yes, quite large." Hakai continued "You see, in your current form, your power is quite limited, and at most, could do some damage to a regular human being, but in the state that you enter once your anger reaches to high amounts, your power reaches to that of a less powerful God. That power, while immense, could end up killing you though."

"As long as I don't overdo it?" Kyon asked, knowing what Hakai would most likely say next.

"Precisely, the amount of energy in your body is not nearly enough to handle the power you hold, if used at it's maximum strength." Hakai said "You have the ability to go into this "Ultimate state" and it would be enough power to kill even the most powerful enemy, but you would only be able to activate it once, because once activated, either you will die the second you exit the state, or if you are lucky enough, you will be paralyzed for the rest of your life, and most likely will lose all movement of your body and brain functions."

"Wow, I had never expected the power to be able to obliterate me." Kyon said, shocked. Before he knew it they were already at his front door. By now it was already pitch black out, with the porch light over his doorway illuminating them in light.

"Yes, while I hate to quote a movie from you humans, but with great power comes great responsibility, and it can lead to dire consequences when abused." Hakai finished.

"I'm pretty sure that last part was added onto the quote, but I understand, thanks Hakai." Kyon said

"I am only looking out for you Kyon, and hoping you don't make the wrong decisions." Hakai said as he started to walk away. "Oh, before I forget, keep and eye on Hachiman, he is not to be trusted."

With that, Hakai had disappeared, leaving Kyon at his front porch, wondering why he needs to be careful around Shin. Kyon decided to go inside and dwell on it a bit more, and opened the door to his house and was greeted by his mother.

"Oh, there you are Kyon!" His mother greeted, giving a cheery hello from the kitchen. "I didn't think it would take you this long to get a game from the store, it's been over a few hours!"

"Wait a second..." Kyon said, remembering something. "Shit!" he yelled in anguish.

He left the game back at the bar.

**Lucky Channel!**

"Hiya Luckies!" the ever excited Akira Kogami yelled into the camera. "I'm your host Akira Kogami, and we're back again!"

"and I'm Minoru Shiraishi, glad to be back as well!" Minoru yelled "Well you seem to be excited today Akira."

"Am I!" she exclaimed "Sqweebs agreed to put me in more cameo roles in the story, and even agreed to put Lucky Channel on a lot more too! I get to be in the story more often again! He even said I might even get my own solo song!"

"Wow!" Minoru said, a bit shocked at the generosity given to her "Did you thank him at least?"

"Thank him? I did WAY more than thank him!" She screamed before the room fell dead silent.

The entire room stopped moving, and Minoru only had a look of pure horror on his face as he looked at Akira, wondering how far she went to thank Sqweebs. Akira, of course, didn't realize what she had said wrong and looked around, confused at why everyone was staring at her so oddly.

"I... mhm.. thanked... did more..." she mumbled to herself thinking back to what she had said "I DIDN'T DO THAT!" she suddenly screamed as she realized what she had said and everyone breathed a sigh of relief

"Jeez!" she said, back in her non-cutesy voice again "I only gave him a kilo of some of the best coke in the world! I didn't suck him off or anything!"

"Wait... Akira... what kind of coke do you mean? Like the cola?" Minoru asked, hoping she wouldn't say what he knew she would say.

"No, silly!" she said back in her cute voice "Coke! Like Cocaine!"

Suddenly the ending chime went off alarmingly fast, surprising her.

"Well, guess we gotta go now." Akira said in a sad voice. "Bye-niii!"

"Bye... nii..." Minoru said, still in shock as the curtain fell.

"Oh yeah, by the way, why do you always go for the roles that get you to be the pervert and get to look at girls and stuff?" Akira asked, confusing Minoru

"What do you mean by that?" he asked

"*Ahem* MoeCureNet." she said

"MoeCureNet? Hey I haven't heard that game in ages... Wait a sec! How'd you find out about that!"

"A girl has her ways." Akira finished, before the camera cut.

**At Sqweebs's House:**

"Ah, FINALLY!" I yelled, finishing the chapter I had been working on for ages. It took me a while, and I even lost the file at one point, but the chapter was finally ready to be put up. I was about to upload the chapter, when I suddenly saw the mail truck deliver a small package into my mailbox, and then continue on.

"I wonder what's in that." I said aloud as I walked outside and went over to my mailbox. It was addressed to me, but I couldn't find any return address, so I figured maybe was just another college sending me stuff again, so I started to open it, and finally pulled out the contents.

"Flour?" I asked myself, confused at the contents in the bag, it looked like a plastic bag of flour. "Wait a second, that's not flour..." I said before all hell broke loose.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" I heard about five voices yell behind me, and before I knew it, I was handcuffed, pushed into a cop car, and on my way down to the station.

**Heh heh, don't worry I wasn't arrested... for very long... Anyways, I managed to pass my birthday without uploading a chapter (something I haven't done yet, so I was a bit disappointed in myself, but what could I do.) I also have a bunch of the ideas for more of my stories written down, and I even came up with more interesting ideas for the final story in my trilogy, and even came up with a name. The final story is going to be called "Young and Beautiful" basing around how the characters start to grow older and their events in growing up. Also, yes, Minoru was actually in a game called MoeCureNet. It's a Visual Novel on the Apple Store, and he plays all the male characters that aren't your character, including a pervert. Just thought that'd be a nice touch. Well, now that my brains are fried from writing this chapter, I guess it's time to upload and then go play some more Iphone Visual Novels! Woot Yuna! I'm coming to finish your story arc soon! Wait up my love!... Uhhh... yeah... don't mind me.**


	14. The Sleepover

**Hello and welcome once again to the show we like to call TheaterOtaku, I'm Kyle and I would like to... wait... what?... What do you mean we aren't recording for YouTube?... ?... What the hell is that?! **

_**One Moment Please**_**:**

**Hello again and welcome again to Love is War... you didn't have to hit me... yeah yeah... tsundere... Anyways, I've gotten a lot of new inspiration *Ahem* forced *ahem* to finish up this story as of late, so I figure two years (Nearly three... oh wait a second... now that I'm finishing it up... IT IS THREE) is more than enough time to type up a story! So, continuing what I was saying in the last chapter, I've gotten most of my Crossover with Ui Hirasawa as another of Kyon's girls (Even my own self insert gets more girls than I do...) prepared and thought up, and ya know I've gotten so many ideas that there's gonna be a Dragon, a Rocket, a terrorism plot, a scene where Kyon climbs up something in epic fashion, and a really nice boat! *Book is thrown at head* OK OK yeah, I deserved that one! Anyways, I've gotta first finish this story and two more stories that lead up to the story with Ui before I'm able to do it, so enjoy this stuff before hand! So then enjoy Love is War! … You're sure we aren't recording for YouTube?... OK ok! Sorry...**

**Monday; Before Classes Started:**

Kyon waited patiently at the gate to the college campus, hoping to see Misao in order to apologize for what had happened and explain what happened as well. As he waited, he looked around at the trees surrounding the campus, and noticed how beautiful it was starting to look. Now since fall had started again, the leaves were changing colors, and it gave the campus a cool look for brown, red, and orange. As he was looking around, though, a girl with long blonde hair bumped into him, and looked up at him with big eyes, not realizing he was in her path until he was right in front of her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." the girl said before everything around Kyon froze, and time stood still. Before long, Shin appeared next to him

"Hey, Kyon, good to see you again." Hachiman said to Kyon moving to stand next to the girl now.

"Yeah, same to you Shin. So what's up?" Kyon asked

"Well, I wanted to inform you of something. As you saw yesterday, you have some people trying to kill you, now I don't think it'd be an issue if these were normal human beings, but this is a task force group that could take out fifteen armies with a pistol each, they are highly trained, and also are invincible to our knowledge" Shin said, telling Kyon about the group who attacked him.

"So that's why they came back again after we had already killed them." Kyon pondered.

"Yup, fortunately for you, I have something to tell you that I think will be the most useful thing for you to remember if you want to stand a chance against them." Shin said "Now then, I would explain to you something called an Energy Well, which is basically an Energy storage for us Gods, but unfortunately, most of it is classified, so I can only tell you this; when you tap into this Energy Well you can use large amounts of energy for fighting, without having to worry about losing all your energy while fighting. I can imagine that after your fight with Shi you were exhausted. Correct?"

"Totally, I passed out for a few days. Remember?" Kyon pointed out

"Well that was because you used up nearly all of your energy fighting. When you went berserk and rammed Shi through multiple walls it did quite a number on your energy content." Shin explained "With this energy well you would be able to do a lot more fighting without needing to rest for energy. Now then I'll need a tiny bit of time to transfer the energy into your body." He explained as he rested his hand onto Kyon's head. "Now close your eyes and keep breathing, this could feel a bit strange."

Strange didn't even begin to explain the feeling that coursed through Kyon's body. It felt as though a form of liquid was pushing it's way through the entirety of his bloodstream and energizing him. Not only that, but it felt warm, making him feel hot even at times, and then cooling down significantly. Kyon opened his eyes, thinking it was finished, only to find that Hachiman's eyes were still closed and a light aura wove it's way around the God's body. It seemed normal, except that the energy seemed to be taking something away from Kyon's body, instead of filling it, almost like someone had removed his breakfast from his stomach, and now he was hungry again, but he figured it was a part of the process.

"Why does it feel like it took something away from me instead of filling me?" Kyon asked Hachiman

"Oh that's a part of the process of giving someone an Energy Well, the well itself needs to be placed somewhere, so some of the current energy is removed to make some space, before refilling the well with the energy it had taken. The Well itself feels completely weightless." he said removing his hand from Kyon's head and opening his eyes again.

"So where does the well even come from?" Kyon asked

"That's classified!" Shin said with a smirk.

"Did you really...?" Kyon asked

"I did. Now you have a cute girl to talk to and a class to get to." Hachiman said before disappearing and time started to move once again.

"...bump into you like that!" the girl from before finished, bowing in front of him.

"Oh it was nothing." Kyon said "I wasn't really paying attention myself."

"Mugi-Chan come on! We're gonna be late!" a girl with brown short hair yelled catching the girl's attention.

"Coming!" she yelled over to them "Again, I'm sorry." she bowed, then ran over to her group of friends.

"Who was that? He was cute! Are you seeing someone behind our backs Mugi-Chan?" a girl with her hair pulled back by a hairband said, teasing the girl who tried to explain herself, but soon enough the group of four had gone inside the building.

Kyon then walked into the building, having forgotten about the fact that he was waiting for Misao, who came in through the school gate only a minute later.

**Wednesday; At Lunch:**

"... well I still think that Ayase was a better choice! She was cute, funny, and also the first to be denied!" Kyon said, stating his point in the latest of the "Best Girls For Anime Main Characters" topic that seemed to arise a lot throughout the lunch table.

"I can imagine where you get your point, Kyon, but I STILL have to say that Kuroneko was SO much cuter! She was an Otaku as well!" Konata stated as she shoved a meatball in her mouth. As the argument continued, Ayano made her way over to the lunch table and sat down alone.

"Hey Ayano, isn't Misao here today?" Kyon asked

"She is, but she had a test to make up in math so she stayed in class for lunch." Ayano said giving her usual smile, but it seemed strangely more sinister. Any normal person wouldn't have noticed it, but Kyon sensed a dark aura around the girl.

'She knows...' Kyon thought to himself, before returning to his lunch, and listening to the other conversations that started.

"So did you hear the news about the Orocho Games?" Konata said to Kagami.

"No what is it?" Kagami asked intrigued

"Apparently after the finale this Saturday they are going to start doing the games in virtual reality, so now things like magic and armies of orcs are possible!" she explained as everyone who knew the show got excited about the news.

The Orocho Games was a TV show that played every Saturday in Japan. Closely resembling the "Hunger Games" books, it was a competition that followed multiple teams of a group of people fighting one another in a fantasy stadium that was set up. Because of limitations, not very much excitement went on, and when people got too excited, they only ended up hurting themselves and one another and it seemed more like a game of Dungeons and Dragons than like a game of an MMORPG but now that they were switching to Virtual Reality, the fights would be more realistic, magic could be used, armies of enemies that weren't other teams could be an obstacle, and large structures were all possible when they weren't before. The old stadium would then be converted into a sports stadium and many of the proceeds would go to charity.

"We should totally get together this Saturday to watch the finale!" Konata said, pumping her fist high into the air.

"Oh sounds fun!" Kyon said, also being a fan of the show "Maybe we should get the whole group together to watch it."

"Oh sure what are you guys doing this Saturday?" Konata asked around the table, which consisted of her, Kagami, Kyon, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Tony, and Ayano.

"I'll come." Miyuki said cheerfully "I had always heard about the show, but never started it."

"I'll go if Miyuki is going." Tony said

"I've got an Asian History project due on Monday that I'll probably be working on, so I'll have to pass." Ayano said, waving it off.

"I guess I can come." Tsukasa said

"Well then, we'll all meet at my house on Saturday!" Konata cheered "We can even have a sleepover!"

"What time do you guys wanna meet?" Kagami asked

"How about five o'clock, 2 hours before the show starts?" Kyon asked and everyone who was coming nodded in agreement. "Five o'clock it is then."

"I call getting all the food!" Konata yelled

"Oh no you won't! Last time you had a sleepover with us all you got was a bunch of fatty snacks and soda! And dare I remind you of the 30 packs of Pocky you bought me!" Kagami said, leering over the small girl

"Aww but you loved it! You finished it in like a week!" Konata said, hugging the steaming tsundere.

"Th..that was because we had finals that week!" Kagami retorted, turning a light shade of red.

"You didn't deny it! It was because it was a gift from me, wasn't it?" Konata cooed.

"S..shut up!" Kagami yelled now a deep red.

The rest of the table just laughed at the whole ordeal as it played out in front of them. Soon afterward, they continued talking about anime, and Kyon forgot once again to wait for Misao in order to apologize. Unfortunately, Misao then got sick the next day and had to stay home until Friday.

**Friday; In The Hallways After School:**

'No matter what, I'm going to make sure I apologize this time!' Kyon thought to himself as he walked through the hallways waiting for track to let out. Even though she was sick the day before she had to come to the club. He wanted to go down to watch until they were done, but he soon learned that she made an injury that she already had even worse when she twisted her leg and had to lie down in the locker rooms. Since Misao was in the girls locker room, it meant he couldn't go to see her, and that made sticking around pointless. So there he was, aimlessly walking around the college campus with nothing to do.

He was currently in the main building, on the 3rd floor balcony that overlooked the lockers that were in the entry way. The lockers were set up a lot like the shoe lockers were set up in high school, but the student's didn't need to change their shoes, so they stood as regular lockers, for belongings. There were also 3 floors above the lockers, each with their own glass railing looking down over the lockers.

"Man, if someone fell down these it could do a lot of damage..." Kyon wondered aloud as he tested the glass railing a little. "Someone could get pushed right through this glass."

With that said he suddenly felt two hands place on his back and push him forward. He felt his body start to go forward, and his body would soon hit the glass when the same hands that pushed him grabbed him and pulled him back, with their owner laughing the whole time.

"Don't get too close to the edge little boy, you might fall." Tony said, laughing in between words

"Ha ha, very funny, you could have just killed me there ya know!" Kyon said, punching Tony's shoulder, but the only one who felt pain was Kyon, as it felt like he had punched a wall. "Ow jeez, ya made of lead or something?"

"I wish, that would help improve my batting distance by a mile!" Tony said pretending to swing an imaginary bat "Baseball practice just let out, so I'm getting ready to go home. Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure, I'm just waiting for Misao to get out of track." Kyon responded as they started down the hallway.

"So how's the leg feeling?" Tony asked, noticing Kyon had his cast removed

"Great, it healed a lot, and since I got the cast of on Tuesday, I'm getting used to walking without it, soon enough I should be able to run again." Kyon said, speaking mostly the truth, but lying about the fact that he couldn't fully walk yet. Hachiman had healed his leg to full power as soon as the cast was off, and Kyon could already run like he used to before the revolution.

"That's great, once your leg is fully healed maybe then you'll join the baseball team!" Tony said nudging his arm.

"For the last time, no, I won't join the stinking baseball team!" Kyon said, shooting down Tony's invitation.

"Aww..." Tony said, pretending to be depressed.

"So for Compositions and Writing class, what do you think your story project will be on?" Kyon asked, hoping to get some ideas for his own story that he needed to write, but had no idea what to write it on.

"My story is going to be based around the Bijuu legends, specifically Houkou, the 5 tailed Dog." Tony explained.

"Houkou?" Kyon said "That's an interesting choice."

"Well, I always liked dressing up in costumes and pretending to be someone that you're not, so of course I would naturally like the Goddess of Illusion!" Tony explained

"I don't really feel like doing something with the Gods though. I feel like I'd be able to write a drama better than an action story." Kyon said, thinking hard about what to do. "Hmmm, maybe I'll do a romance... maybe a character has two girls that he falls in love with as children, and they both fall in love with him but he needs to choose between the two, and it all revolves around..."

"High School?" Tony pitched in an idea.

"Nah, too cliché."

"A cruise ship."

"Never been on one."

"Baseball!" Tony finally shouted out.

"That's it, I've had it with you!" Kyon said stomping away as Tony ran after him.

"But it'd be so good!" Tony yelled after him as they left the building, and once again, Kyon forgot to talk to Misao.

**Saturday; Near Konata's House:**

"Okay, I HAVE to remember on Monday, I'll write a note on my mirror, maybe put a note in my pocket as well. Heck maybe I'll even take a picture of the note and make it my background." Kyon said to himself making sure he remembered to talk to Misao. He was walking to Konata's house for the Finale of the Orochi games, and since he was alone, was talking to himself.

Soon enough he got to Konata's door, and rang the doorbell before the small blue headed girl opened the door.

"Oh, hey Kyon! Come on in!" Konata said as she opened the door further to let Kyon in with all the snacks he brought in hand. She led Kyon upstairs and into her bedroom where the others sat with the TV on. Tsukasa and Miyuki were sitting on the bed together as Tony sat on the floor, and was wearing a collar and dog ears for some unknown reason, while Kagami was sitting in Konata's computer chair. Konata then grabbed two bean bags and plopped them down on the ground for her and Kyon. Konata had also set up a small table with chips, popcorn, soda, and plates and cups. Kyon also noticed a box of Pocky, but it was already empty. The house was basically empty because Yutaka was at Minami's house for the night, and Sojiro wouldn't be home till later that night, so they were the only people home at the time.

"So then, who wants to play some more video games for the next few minutes until the show starts?" Konata said aloud starting up the game system.

"No more for me thank you..." Tony said in a saddened tone. Kyon assumed that he lost some sort of bet.

"I'll play a little." Kyon said.

"Sure why not." Tsukasa joined in

"So it'll be a four player race between myself, Kagami, Kyon and Tsukasa in M***o Kart then!" Konata yelled aloud

"When did I say that I wanted in?" Kagami said, bonking the small girl on the head.

"You know you want to Kagami." Konata cooed.

"... Fine..." she said, giving in.

"Then we'll do Rainbow Road!" Konata screamed

"But that's the hardest one!" Kagami yelled

"That's what makes it so fun!" Konata yelled as well

"Why are we all yelling?!" Kyon questioned loudly

"I don't know!" Konata responded in a yell

It started out simple, Konata kept the lead for most of the race, and Kagami in second, but soon enough, around the second lap, Kagami's kart slipped off the track on a tight curve and let Kyon and Tsukasa slip ahead of her but she couldn't catch up. Next was Konata, who had played this map way too much and it showed. She hadn't slipped off even once, and everyone else had already. Kyon got three shells and threw the first one at her, but it missed completely, then the second, but it just bounced off a wall and nearly hit him. He knew he had to get her with the next one or he would never win the race. He took careful aim, and fired. It flew straight towards Konata's kart and hit her, causing her kart to flip up and then down, and Kyon celebrated. However when she came back down, Kyon hadn't managed to pass her, and she still had first place, and Kyon thought it was over, right before a blue shell appeared and blew Konata out of the sky, and Kyon shot ahead, before noticing Tsukasa not too far behind him.

"I'm going to catch up to you Kyon!" Tsukasa said happily.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Kyon said

They were on the final lap, and they were approaching the final stretch, they were side by side, and not one or the other could manage to keep ahead, neck and neck, they quickly drew towards the finish line, knowing the end result would be the only way for them to know who truly won. They were so close, right next to each other, no one could tell who was ahead. They finally reached the finish line and... the game suddenly froze in place, no words appeared on the screen, only the sound of the music looping in place before stopping all together.

"Augh! Not again! My game system has been having so many issues lately!" Konata yelled as she ran over, turned off the system, and took the game out quickly.

"No! We don't know who won!" Kyon said

"We'll we don't have time for another race, the show's about to start!" Konata said before flipping the channel to the Orochi games. The games went on for the next two hours, and most of the teams were either down to one or two members, or were wiped out completely. Soon after an hour and a half, there were only two teams left. The Gou Team who had two members left, who were both knights with swords, and one of them had a shield. The other team, the Rei Team, only had one member left, a female who was an elf archer. The two knights from the Gou team were walking through the ruins of an old town, but unbeknownst to them, the elf was on the roof right above them. The elf then drew an arrow, and quickly fired it straight at the knight without a shield, hitting him in the back of the neck, and he fell down, and was out of the games. She then drew another arrow and fired at the other knight, but he turned around in time, and the fake arrow only bounced off his shield.

Now it was only the elf and the one knight left. The knight ran inside one of the houses quickly, and the elf jumped in through a window, hoping to catch him inside, she knew his armor would give him away, so she just followed the sound of his armor through the house. Soon enough she came to the kitchen and same a bit of his armor sticking up from behind the table, and she quietly drew her knife out and silently approached him from behind, going around the pantry to get behind him, before hitting him in the back with the knife, only for his armor to clash to the ground with him not inside. Suddenly the pantry door behind her swung open and the armor-less knight jumped out and they clashed blades. After a small battle in the kitchen, he kicked open the door, and rushed outside, where they clashed until the reached the stone bridge right outside of town over a small creek and the proceeded to battle there. The camera angle was perfect and had a great shot of the two of them clashing with the sun setting in the background. Finally they came to a rest and both drew their blades on the others neck and it all stood still. They talked for a little while saying that they had a good fight, they wish that they could both win, but one of them has to lose, but they didn't know what would happen if one of them didn't win, and they didn't want to take the chances of that. After a while of standing still, the knight suddenly threw his neck back, bumped her arm up, and came to a rest with his sword poised to strike her down, and her unable to defend herself.  
>Then the confetti cannons shot off and the previous contestants came out for the celebration and food. After winning, he was given a free car, 50 million yen in prize money to split with the other members of his team, and two free tickets to any sports event of his choosing.<p>

After it was all over Konata flipped the TV off and laid down on her bed to sleep.

"Ok, beddy bye for Kona-Chan..." Konata said in a cute voice as she yawned and motioned for Kagami to come lay down with her, obviously wiped out from all the excitement.

"Ok, well I guess Miyuki and I will be going then." Tony said as he led Miyuki towards the door. "Thanks for the party everyone."

"Yes, thank you Kona-chan." Miyuki said politely

"Mhmm, no problem Miyuki..." Konata said before nodding off to sleep and the couple left the house.

"I guess I can grab us some futons." Kyon said to Tsukasa before going to the guest bedroom and grabbing two extra futons for them to sleep in. He laid them out and they just barely were able to fit in the tight room, but it was a sleepover, so they had to all sleep in the same room or else it wouldn't be as fun. Soon they all dozed off to sleep, and Kyon felt his phone buzz a little before dozing right off to sleep.

**Midnight:**

Kyon woke up to the buzz of his phone, he figured he would ignore it so he could go back to sleep, before he felt it again, and then again. He knew that he wasn't popular enough to be getting this many texts this late at night, so he knew something was up, so he got up, went outside the room, and shut the door behind him. He stood in the dark hallway with the only light being his phone, and he noticed that every text was from Jet, and he immediately knew something was wrong. He then opened the message box and it read;

From Jet

At 23:03

_Kyon, something is wrong. We are scouting out the house you said to watch, and someone seems to be watching you. I don't think it's normal for someone to pass by the SAME house five times and stare directly at it while jogging THIS late at night._

From Jet

At 23:30

_Ok, the jogger stopped coming by, but for some reason, a cop car pulled onto the street and stopped. He doesn't seem to be doing anything and he obviously isn't leaving the car anytime soon considering he has an entire 12 pack of donuts in the passenger seat._

From Jet

At 00:01

_Kyon, I don't think it's very normal for two cop cars to suddenly pull into the same street as an already parked cop car and then just suddenly stop._

From Jet

At 00:03

_Kyon... this doesn't look good..._

From Jet

At 00:03

_Kyon, get out of there NOW!_

Kyon realized what was going on, but before he could rush back into the room to warn the girls, what seemed like a thousand sirens suddenly started wailing outside, and the red, blue and white lights flashed in through the windows illuminating the insides of the house.

Kyon rushed into the room, only to find that Konata was up in bed, startled by the sirens and that both of the Hiiragi twins were gone. On the pillow that Kagami was once sleeping on, there was now a note that read.

"_I already sent a warning through Patty, but you two didn't listen. Now if you want to see Kagami again, you have to be ready to suffer for it."_

"Konata..." Kyon said before looking at the small girl's face. She was crying, but the light coming in from the police cars outside showed the anger on her face as she grabbed the note and ripped it to shreds.

"I'll kill that bitch!" Konata yelled in anger before running downstairs to the storage closet. She pushed her way through multiple boxes before pulling out two katanas and handing one of them to Kyon.

"Konata you can't really mean to kill her..." Kyon said, needing to speaking loudly over the sound of the sirens.

"I don't care how much Tsukasa might "Love me" like Kagami said, it wasn't worth kidnapping and holding her own sister hostage!" Konata yelled "She lied about everything and she didn't even have the guts to come out and admit that she was the one attacking everyone."

"Ok, Konata, I know a way we can get out of this mess." Kyon said, grabbing his phone. "I can get the leader of the group I'm working with to make his way around back and pick us up safely, and he might be able to sneak us out."

"Good, I don't want to have to deal with the cops right now." Konata said

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" a voice yelled into a microphone from one of the police cars outside.

"That reminds me, what the heck is with the cops anyways?" she asked

"I guess they found me and tracked me to arrest me for assisting the revolution.

"Konata... what's going on?" Sojiro asked, having only woken up to the sound of the voice, and not the sirens surprisingly.

"Dad... we have to get out of here, but we can't let Kyon get caught, if you could tell the police that we ran off in the middle of the night, it would be a lot of help for us." Konata explained to her father, who took it surprisingly well.

"As long as you're happy Konata, I'll make sure that I'm the best dad around, even if it means lying to the police." Sojiro said, still thinking back to what happened with Konata when she ran away from him. "Now get going." He waved them out towards the back door as he made his way towards the front door to confront the police.

"Ya know, your dad is pretty awesome." Kyon said

"Yeah... I guess he is pretty awesome." Konata said thinking about that for a moment before they both rushed out the backdoor to meet Jet.

**At a Local Prison in Central Pennsylvania:**

I finally finished writing the next chapter to Love is War. The only moments when we're really allowed on the computer is for fifteen minutes every week if we earn it. I had no hopes of defending myself so I took the prison sentence and I would be out in about 5 years for possession of an illegal substance, but someone else had something different in mind.

I was just getting off the computer when the wall behind me burst open and I felt pieces of the now broken monitor hit the back of my head.

"I'm here to rescue you!" I heard a cheery voice yell as I looked back. What was before me was a pink haired little girl wearing a sailor uniform that was way too large for me, sitting on a giant drill that had just drilled through the wall, and I imagined the tall fences as well.

"B..b..but I don't really need rescuing, I'll just take my five years in jail." I said, not knowing what to do in the situation.

"Just get on the damned drill. I know a guy in Philly." she said as I got onto the mobile drill and we turned around and sped out into the sunset with any of the officers who saw us completely confused.

**OK! So I finally got over a tiny bit of writers block and managed to get this all done! How did I type the EXACT same amount of pages in ONE NIGHT, as it took me to type THREE MONTHS before?! Well, whatever. So I got asked by a reviewer if I really got arrested. Don't worry, I WASN'T arrested, (Though my inactivity wouldn't be very reassuring) I just had a funny idea that I thought could make for a funny side story. So we are finally into the FINAL 3 episodes of this story! The next two chapters are going to be BEYOND epic! Battles, fights, war, and plot twists NEVER FORGET THE PLOT TWISTS! Once this story is up and finished, the next in the story line will be The Disappearance of Konata Izumi! A gripping tale about Kyon ending up in a world, where everything is different, and one of the main characters is missing in this world! GASP... wait a sec... that sounds exactly like a description of the Haruhi movie... in fact... it technically could be... well I give up...**


	15. Set Fire to the Rain

**So I COULD have continued writing this next chapter right after having finished the last one (Ya know, considering this is where shit starts to HAPPEN)... but I decided... why not buy four visual novels, five manga, start a new anime series, start this year's musical (which I have a lead in btw) and also get fired from my job because of $300 disappearing and corporate decided to fire me instead of doing a thorough investigation LIKE THE LAZY PRICKS THEY ARE... oh wait... maybe I shouldn't have said that last one... ah whatever, it's not like they can do anyt(This account has been closed due to a massive lawsuit filed against the creator.)... All joking aside (except all of those things really happened... no matter how much I wish the last one didn't... Someone asked if I was really arrested... well this incident actually DID nearly get me arrested... nothing like nearly escaping JUVIE! Woot!) Now I can say that I thought long and hard about how I was gonna end this chapter, I even came up with ideas with my friends and even my dad who gave me an idea that I'll probably be using, so now is when identities are gonna start to be revealed, and we're gonna set fire to the rain!... did I really just use the title of this chapter in the A/N?... and did I REALLY name it after an Adele song?... Ugh...**

**POV Kyon:**

Kyon and Konata watched from a hill a distance away as Sojiro talked calmly with the officers, lying to cover his daughter and her friend, soon after he knew they were gone, he let the police inside so that they could confirm that they were gone.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jet asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Well we're gonna need to track where Tsukasa went, but that's impossible at the moment unfortunately." Kyon said trying to think of a way to track her.

"Actually, over at the base we do have a cellphone tracker..." Jet said, a little embarrassed.

"Why do you have a cellphone tracker?" Kyon asked, worried about if it was illegal that they even had it.

"Well... that's not important at the moment, we need to get you to the HQ! The guy's are getting a car for us, they should be here soon." Jet said, avoiding the conversation

"So, Kyon." Konata spoke up, tugging on his sleeve "Who's this guy?"

"Oh yeah... I guess I haven't properly introduced you two. Konata, this is Jet, like I said earlier, he is the leader of the Freedom Fighters. Jet, this is my good friend Konata, she'll be pretty helpful if we need to fight anyone hand to hand." he explained

A SUV then pulled up on the road behind the hill that they were standing on, they got inside and the driver started off towards the hotel in the downtown area. One of the guys who originally saved Kyon was up front driving with Jet in the passenger seat while Kyon and Konata were both sitting in the backseat.

"We already have everyone in high alert at the hotel." the driver explained to Jet and Kyon "We have the stashed weapons and ammo ready in case the police decide to open fire."

"How did you manage to get weapons and ammo?" Kyon asked, just now realizing that he never questioned why Jet had a gun when he first saved Kyon.

"Man you're asking a lot of questions today Kyon..." Jet responded jokingly "One of the guys at the hotel has a father who's a big Yakuza boss, so we asked if he could give us some old weapons that they didn't need anymore along with some spare ammo. We had to clean them up and repair a few, but we have guns, and it's gonna be the first time we'll truly need them."

"What kind of guns do you guys have?" Kyon asked

"Well back at the base we have a few Soviet AK-47's stocked up, alongside some Galil's, and also some local Howa Type 89's. Thanks to a few American gang members we also managed to get three SCAR Rifles and two M16's, but our prized possession is our Type 92 Heavy Machine Gun, unfortunately, we only have enough ammo for the thing for only a single clip. Hopefully we can keep that clip without needing to use the gun." Jet explained in lengthy detail.

"Jeez, Jet, you planning on having a revolution or are you gonna take over an entire small country?" Kyon said in astonishment.

"Ha, well I don't actually use any rifles or machine guns, I only carry around my absolute treasure." he said pulling a gun out of a hidden holster had had on him. "This is my Hardballer, and I absolutely love this thing!"

"My God, how did you get your hands on a Hardballer?" Kyon nearly shouted

"Is there two of them, like the Silverballers in Hitman?" Konata asked, letting her nerdy side make its way into the conversation.

"Actually, yes, there are two of them." Jet said causing Konata to squeal in delight. "I only carry one though. It's way harder than it looks to shoot with two guns."

As their conversation continued to drag on, they quickly approached the downtown area, and soon got to the hotel. Luckily, there weren't very many cars on the roads since it was late at night, and except for a car a little bit behind them, they didn't see a car until they got near the hotel. They then drove to the left side of the hotel where the entrance to the garage was.

"Here we are, now we just need to pull into the garage and we'll be safe for..." Jet started to say, before becoming confused. The driver had driven past the garage entrance and turned right, going around the back of the hotel. "Hey, Mako, why are you driving past the garage?"

The driver, Mako, then turned his head around and pulled out a pistol he had in the glove box. At first Kyon thought the driver was looking at him and he was ready to make a run for it. Then he realized that the driver was looking out the window.

"That guy in the black car back there has been following us since we left your area. I'm gonna go around the building, and if he follows us, we might have to make a slight detour." Mako explained, cocking the hammer on the gun back. He then sped up and made one right turn, and then another right turn, right before slowing down a bit as they approached the entrance to the garage a second time. They all looked back at the corner, waiting to see if the car would turn like they were expecting. They waited for what seemed like an eternity, but after a little bit of time, they turned around, knowing it wasn't gonna turn the corner. With the knowledge that it was safe, Mako made his way towards the garage entrance.

Suddenly, the car from earlier shot out from behind the corner, and flew at their vehicle, attempting to ram them. Mako suddenly gunned it , and again took a right turn, before making a sharp left into a somewhat hidden alleyway, only for the other car to pull in right after them, grinding their side onto the wall, and zooming in towards them.

"Mako we need to get back to the main road and out of this alley or we're screwed!" Jet said, looking behind him at the ever approaching vehicle behind them.

"I'm tryin' boss!" Mako shouted before making another hard left, which after knocking down a few trash cans, brought them back out to the main road, but they still didn't lose the car behind them, as it suddenly shot out of the alley as they were making a right.

"Jet, give me a gun, I think I can shoot the tires out!" Kyon said, as he prepared to roll down the window.

"No, we can't shoot them yet."Jet said, surprising everyone in the car, it was a life or death situation and he was telling them to not shoot. "If you shot their car and someone got injured, the legal system would have even more reason to can you up. If we wait till they shoot, it'll be seen as an act of self defense."

"Nice thinking boss, but how are we supposed to lose them then?" Mako asked, making another right turn.

"Make a right up here, then make a left, you'll come to the circle right in front of the post office." Jet responded as Mako obeyed.

"What do you plan to do when we get there?" Konata asked

"We're gonna use their momentum against them." Jet said proud of his plan

As they approached the circle, Jet gave Mako the directions to drive to the other side of the circle and stop. The circle had a sort of clock tower, making it impossible to go through the center of the circle to get to them, and luckily, because of how early in the morning it was, no one was out walking. Mako stopped the car when he came to the other side, and he waited. As Jet had hoped, the other car stopped on the other side of the circle from them, waiting for them to make a move.

"Wait for it." Jet said to Mako, staring straight at the car."Wait for it."

The car revved up it's engine, as Mako did the same, trying to provoke each other to move first.

Suddenly, Jet rolled down his window and threw something out into the dark behind them. Suddenly there was a flash from behind, and Jet yelled "NOW!" as Mako shot ahead, using the flash as a distraction. The car was motionless for a second before shooting ahead into the circle to chase after them, but in their attempts to catch them, the car wasn't able to make the turn without crashing into the side banisters and flipping over. The driver and passengers then crawled their way out through the broken windows, but Mako had already driven back towards the hotel.

"What was that flash Jet, and how did you know they'd flip?" Kyon asked looking back at the crashed car

"It was a flash grenade, and really I didn't know if they were going to actually flip." Jet responded, sweat dropping. "I just remembered that the brand of car was recalled for being top-heavy."

"So you basically just took a wild guess?" Kyon asked

"Heh heh, yeah I guess." Jet said, getting some glares from the others in the car

**10 Minutes Later; At the Hotel:**

"As long as nobody was hurt, everything will be fine." Jet said to everyone as the elevator from the garage came to the ground floor. "Now, Mako, go stand outside the door, and take Takeshi with you, as long as you wait for someone to attack you first, I don't want the cops down here on our asses right now, we have enough to deal with." Jet said as Mako got off at the busy floor. There were people moving around doing random jobs all over the place, some setting up sandbags, and some preparing weapons. To Kyon it was a bit of deja vu from the revolution.

"We're going to the top floor again, where my office is, and where we keep the cellphone tracker, and Kyoko, who keeps an eye on it." Jet said, pressing the button to go to the top floor.

"Kyoko?" Kyon asked. Soon they reached the top floor, but instead of going towards Jet's office, they turned left down a smaller hallway. Soon they reached a door with the words "Comm. Room" on it.

"Kyoko, we're here!" Jet said, opening the door "You got the cell tracker set up yet?"

"What do you take me for Jet? I can set it up in less than fifteen minutes, what makes you think I couldn't do it this time?" Kyoko said from the chair she was seated in in front of a large computer, she then whirled around revealing herself to Kyon and Konata. She had long, red hair that was tied into a ponytail by a black ribbon, and she dressed a bit provocatively, wearing a pair of short jeans and a light blue jacket with a black shirt underneath that still managed to show her navel. In her mouth she had a Pocky stick, and the box was sitting on the desk next to her. Even Kyon caught himself staring a bit, before looking away embarrassed. Konata only nudged him a little, to keep him focused on the task at hand.

"So I guess you must be the person that everyone is talking about. The only survivor of the barricades, I've heard." Kyoko said, coming right up to Kyon and shaking his hand, and He was surprised by how direct she was.

"So has it found the phone whose number I sent you?" Jet asked.

"Jet, searching has taken at least an hour in the past, you only texted me twenty minutes ago, of course it hasn't found the number yet." she said, a little ticked as how he was rushing her.

"Well we need to keep guard to make sure the police don't catch Kyon here." Jet told her as he started to walk towards the door "Kyoko, I want you and Kyon to keep watch from the balcony. I don't want you near any fighting yet, Kyon, and Kyoko, with your amazing shot, I think you'd be good for sniper duty for right now. Get introduced and good luck. Konata, I'm gonna need you in the garage with me."

With that, Jet and Konata go into the elevator and started down to the garage, while Kyoko led Kyon to the balcony on the roof of the hotel.

The roof consisted of a helicopter pad that jetted out over the side of the hotel, a radio tower, and a balcony that had stairs going down towards the main walkway that was on the side of the hotel. The balcony itself overlooked the entrance to the hotel perfectly, and they had a clear view of where the men were hiding in the darkness in front of the doors to the hotel. They were laying on the ground while looking down to make sure that they weren't spotted. Inside the rest of the freedom fighters were finishing up preparations and getting ready to kill the lights, and they would flip them on and surprise the cops if they needed to. The clouds overhead looked like they would start pouring at any moment, but they were still dry for the moment, which Kyon didn't mind, since he'd much rather be avoiding the cops dry than wet.

"Guess I still have to introduce myself." Kyoko said laying back next to her rifle and looking over to Kyon "I'm Kyoko Sakura, currently I'm the only girl that's a part of the freedom fighters, and most of the guys say I'm like a guy myself, but I like to beg to differ."

"Kyon, only surviving leader of the revolution, college student, and..." Kyon started, having to think about what to say next "and I'm currently fighting for my life and trying to save the life of my one friend." he said with a bit of a chuckle, not having anything better to say

"A man with a brief description, I like that." she responded with a quiet laugh "Want some Pocky?" she asked holding the box she had over to him.

"Sure, I love Pocky." he said, taking one and biting off a piece "Funny enough, the girl I'm trying to save is kinda addicted to this stuff."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Kyoko asked with a big grin

"No, she's the girlfriend of one of my best friends, the girl who was with us earlier." he pointed out which kind of shocked Kyoko at first, but she then gave an understanding look of sympathy, knowing that they must be having it rough.

Suddenly, the lights all went out in the hotel, and only the street lamps gave off any light, meaning everything was ready for when the cops would show. Since the preparation's had begun, Kyoko rolled onto her stomach and looked down the night-vision scope that she had on her rifle to make sure the two hiding guards were still there, which they were. After confirming their safety, she pulled her head back and rolled back onto her back.

"So you said that you go to college, right?" she asked "Which one?"

"Aichi University, about four miles east of here." he explained

"Oh yeah! I remember checking it out during some of my college visits!" Kyoko said, remembering how she went there before. "I'm a senior this year, and since I don't feel like moving away from the city, I was just planning on going there to be able to save some money."

"Oh, you plan on going?" Kyon asked surprised how a member of the freedom fighters, who seem to emphasize saving money for everyone, could have money to go to college.

"Yeah, Jet is paying for it!" Kyoko said "He may not seem it, but his family is actually pretty wealthy, and he agreed to pay for tuition if I would pay for books and room and board, so I've been saving money up."

"Well, hopefully I'll get the chance to see you at school next year." Kyon said enthusiastically

"I'm looking forward to it." Kyoko said with a grin before a moment of silence came over them. Kyon took advantage of the silence and asked about the cell phone tracker.

"So how much longer until you think the machine can find the cellphone we're looking for?" Kyon asked

"Oh probably only another ten minutes." she said rolling back onto her stomach to check her scope again for the guards "If we can hold out until then, we can send you off on your way with a few guards, and we can rest easy."

"That's good, I hope we can get to her as..." he started to say before Kyoko suddenly jerked a little as she laid there.

"They're gone!" Kyoko said, looking everywhere for the guards who were hiding, but she couldn't find them anywhere on the street. She looked further down the street and noticed the light of a few people standing in an alleyway. She watched as it looked like two of the people were bound and couldn't move and were standing against the wall. The other two seemed to be asking the bound people questions, before taking guns out and shooting both of the two bound men in the heads, killing them instantly.

"Jet! They got them!" Kyoko suddenly spoke into the radio she had "The guards are dead."

On the other end, Jet started barking out orders telling everyone to get ready, and Kyoko aimed her gun towards the ground.

"Get ready Kyon." she said "This is about to get ugly."

**POV Konata:**

"Ok people we need to get ready!" Jet said to the freedom fighters around the lobby. They had just finished setting up sandbags and ammunition posts, and everyone was starting to get into position. Jet led Konata over towards the back of the room.

"Thanks for all your help Jet, we can't repay you for all that you're risking here." Konata said, giving Jet a sincere smile

"No problem Konata, I couldn't not help Kyon, and you just happen to be one of his friends in need as well." he responded grinning

"So how did you get that scar under your eye?" Konata asked, curious

"Oh, this? I got it when my parents were killed. They had both been attacked during the 2005 Anti-Japanese Demonstrations in China." Jet responded sadly, touching the scar "We took a trip to China after a building they owned was shut down in Beijing because it was "Japanese Owned". They went to negotiate with the Chinese building managers, only to be gunned down in the main office. I was in the next room over. I went to see what was going on after I heard the gun shots, only to see my parents both dead on the ground."

Konata was sorry she had asked, but she knew it wouldn't be good to interrupt him now. So she let him continue his story.

"Before I knew it, I was being chased by the people inside the building. I was lucky enough to lose them once I got in the kitchen, but after a few minutes of hiding, I was found by the chef, who was preparing dinner. He attacked me with a long knife, and managed to cut my eye and get another cut on my shoulder." Jet said, pulling his collar down, showing another scar on his left shoulder "After that, he managed to knock a few knives over, and I grabbed one. We swung at each other for a few minutes, swinging then dodging, until he suddenly got his apron stuck in the meat grinder he had turned on when he started cooking, and when he tried to untangle it, I attacked." Jet then grimaced and continued "That was the first time I had ever killed a man, I still can't forget the feeling of ending someones life. After that I escaped the building and smuggled my way onto a flight back to Japan. I got to the airport, and called the police, telling them what happened and how I had escaped. They did nothing. They didn't even contact the Chinese about it, they only said that it wasn't their dilemma. Luckily my Uncle was willing to take me in, and had access to my parents bank info. I got all their money, which made me rich beyond my wildest dreams. I bought this abandoned hotel, pay for the heating, plumbing, and electricity, and still use that money to this day. Ever since then, I've hated the police for how useless they were."

"I'm sorry Jet." Konata said

"No, don't be, it's in the past now." he said before he got a call on his radio.

The voice on the other line spoke loudly and urgently, Konata knew something was up/

"Shit! We just got confirmation that the guards are dead!" Jet yelled out to everyone "Get ready for anything!"

He and Konata were now hidden behind a sandbag near the elevator, ready to move when the tracking was complete so they could escape, hopefully undetected. On command, a person at the light board on the third floor balcony would throw the switch and they would surprise the cops. It was dead silent now, waiting for the cops to come in was nerve racking, and everyone was nervous enough already. Only the older Freedom fighters were still left at the hotel, and a select few took the younger children to a backup base they had set up. In all there were about forty men, ages sixteen to thirty, ready to fight back. Within a minute of the guards being killed, four black vans rolled up to the entrance, almost like SWAT vans, only without the large lettering on the sides. No one left the vans yet, but the Freedom Fighters knew the vans were probably filled with multiple armed men.

"You inside the hotel, listen to this!" a voice over a megaphone from the van came rolling through the lobby "Give up the boy named Kyon and we'll spare everyone inside, but if you don't, we'll be forced to kill all of you!"

"Someone get me a microphone and hook it up to the PA system!" Jet yelled, before a wireless microphone was thrown down to him. "You with the police, we refuse to give up Kyon! He is a valuable asset to us, and he only fought for what he believed in, aren't you doing the same right now?"

"Police?" the voice responded, laughing "You think we're with the police boy? You have a lot to learn."

"Not with the police?" Jet responded, confused "If you aren't police, who are you with, and why are you attacking Kyon?"

"That's not important, not that you're going to live long enough to find out anyways." the voice said "Go get them boys, leave none of them alive!"

With that, the megaphone cut off and men started to stream out of the vans, all of them lining up in front of the doorway to the hotel. Jet threw the microphone to the ground, and got his Hardballer cocked and ready for the fight that was coming. Outside a dozen of the men were left outside to stay behind the vans, and provide cover fire, while the rest bust in through the doors, and ran inside, some staying in the center of the room, while some quickly ran to cover by the pillars and benches set up around the entry way.

"Come out come out wherever you are." one of the men from the center group called out, as they walked further inside, their guns drawn.

Jet held five fingers up by his head, a place where the guy at the light board could see him, and started counting down by putting a finger down each second. As soon as he finished the countdown, the lights blazed to light, surprising the soldiers.

"ATTACK!" Jet screamed as all of the freedom fighters jumped out of their hiding places and started firing.

**POV Kyon:**

Kyon and Kyoko were laying there on the ground, waiting for the attack to start, when suddenly the lights inside the hotel blazed to lights. Kyoko took this as the sign that the attack started, and aimed at the guards who were still outside. Soon the gunfire blazed through the large windows in the front of the hotel and glass fell everywhere onto the street. Soon some heads peeked up from behind the vans, and Kyoko used that as an opportunity to take them out. Every time she shot one of them, their bodies disintegrated into water, but she had heard about that happening before, so it hardly phased her. Soon any of the men who were still left outside were dead, and Kyoko got up, pulling Kyon up with her. They went up the stairs and started towards the doors to lead into the hotel.

"Ok Kyon, we better go check on the..." she started to say before she looked back, hearing the noise of a helicopter, it was obvious by the fact that the sound continued to get louder, that they were headed in their direction. "Kyon go hide, I'll take anyone on the helicopter out, then we can get going."

Kyon hid in the darkness beside the heli-pad, and Kyoko hid in waiting on the other side. Soon the helicopter touched down, letting off four men with rifles and one man who appeared to be unarmed. As soon as the last, unarmed man stepped off the helicopter, the clouds above them started to pour, almost out of nowhere. Then after letting off the men, the helicopter took off, and hovered around the hotel.

Kyoko jumped onto the helicopter pad, pulling out a pistol she had hidden, and shot two of the armed men in the heads, instantly disintegrating them. Then she ran towards the remaining men and pulled out a knife she had in her belt, stabbed one of the armed men, and kicked the last armed guard down, before stabbing him as well. She turned her attention towards the unarmed man who had his back to her, despite his men being killed behind him.

"You made a mistake coming here!" Kyoko said to the man, walking over to him.

"No, my dear, you made a mistake being here." the man said before turning around, grabbing her arm that held the knife, and twisted it, forcing her to drop the knife and cry out in agony. Then he picked up her body and threw her across the heli-pad with almost unbelievable strength. Satisfied, he bent down and grabbed the knife and stated to walk over to where she was lying. Kyon was in so much shock that he couldn't move a muscle, even though he knew Kyoko was in danger. The man then bent down and stabbed her on the right side of her chest.

"Come on out Kyon, I know you're there. There's nowhere to hide." the man said looking right to the area where Kyon was hiding. Kyon, knowing he couldn't escape, stood up, and hopped onto the heli-pad.

"No Kyon... don't do it..." Kyoko said, before the man kicked her in the gut, making her cry out in pain.

"What do you want?" Kyon asked "Why are you doing this to us?"

"What do I want Kyon?" the man laughed "I want you. You see, my name is Captain Yuichi Anders, I'm from the National Police Agency, and we're trying to take out the remaining living revolutionaries. We had given up on you, until now. I'm afraid Kyon, that I'm gonna have to take you into custody. We'll give you a fair punishment; a slow and painful death."

"Why don't I really believe you're a police officer?" Kyon asked, walking slowly towards where Anders was standing over Kyoko. The rain was pouring on top of them, but Kyon didn't care, he knew it was do or die time, and he had to make up his mind fast.

"So you don't believe me eh?" Anders said, walking forward. He had an angered look on his face, but then it soon turned to a grin and he started laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha, I guess it was a pretty bad story anyways. I could never tell lies very well."

"What do you mean by that?" Kyon asked, putting his arms up in front of his face, knowing a fight was inevitable.

"My name isn't Anders, I'm not really a cop, and heck, the police aren't really even after you. The NPA decided to forgive the people of the revolution yesterday, they just haven't made an official announcement about it yet." he said, as he ripped off his shirt to reveal his torso, which was muscular, and heavy set, but that wasn't what caught Kyon's attention. What caught Kyon's attention was the large veins running from his chest down towards his legs, and up his arms and neck. They were blue like regular veins were, only they were abnormally large, and the liquid inside the veins were moving much faster than blood would normally run. "My real name is Suijin, the God of Water, as you mortals call me. I am aware that you have met Hachiman in person as well, am I correct."

"You're right... but are you really a God like Hachiman is?" Kyon asked in disbelief

"Here let me show you." Suijin said, raising his hand in the air. Suddenly the rain falling down above him started to move straight towards his hand, shaping and forming into the shape of a katana. After a few seconds the shape was finished, and it looked exactly like a katana, only it had a blue tint to it.

"Ok, I guess that counts as proof." Kyon said, grabbing the hilt of his sword and pulling it out, readying it in front of his body. "Why does a God want me dead though?"

"Simple, you've caused quite a stir for us Gods, and I decided that it would be easier to kill you than to have to deal with every little problem you cause." Suijin responded "Now then, please submit and die!"

With that, the God rushed straight towards Kyon, running faster than Kyon had expected and slicing straight at Kyon's chest. Kyon swung his sword to the side, parrying the blow, but it caused him to slide back a few feet.

'Holy crap, he's fast. Now how can I beat him?' Kyon thought to himself as more strikes came for him, which he parried but with each strike, Suijin seemed to get faster. 'Wait, he's only been attacking my upper body, I might be able to get a low slice in and knock him off balance."

The next time the God sliced at Kyon, he blocked upwards and sliced towards Suijin's legs, slicing in deep and causing water to slash out with him sword. Before he had time to get in another slice, however, Suijin raised his arm and suddenly water rushed out from his fingertips at a high speed, knocking Kyon back, and making him lose his grip on his sword. Suijin took the opportunity to jump straight at Kyon, but Kyon kicked him back, rolled onto his stomach and got back onto his feet. Having a bit of time, Kyon ran over to his sword, which was right by Kyoko, who was lying on the ground, and picked it up.

"Kyon... run..." Kyoko managed to say, breathing hard, the knife still in her chest.

"Don't worry Kyoko, I'm gonna get us out of here." Kyon said, turning around, and looking at Suijin.

"Oh, come on boy, give in. I've already told the actual police that you're here, so either way, you're screwed, and so is everyone else here." The God said, walking slowly towards him "If you give up now, I'll spare everyone in the building."

"You really think I'm gonna believe that?" Kyon said, readying himself for another attack

"Of course I don't think you will, but you'd be smart to follow the advice" he said, charging straight at Kyon and slicing straight towards Kyon's neck, only for Kyon to parry it. They exchanged multiple parries, the rain still going just as hard around them with an occasional lightning bolt going off in the distance, finally the blade's caught each other in a lock right at their chest's, both pushing to push the other back. Their face's mere inches from each other and the blades connected right under their head's, both Kyon and Suijin fought for control of the battle.

"You aren't a bad fighter Kyon, we Gods could use a fighter like you." Suijin said, pushing his sword against Kyon's

"Oh yeah? I'd accept that offer if it wasn't from someone trying to kill me." Kyon said, straining to beat back Suijin's strength. Despite how well he was managing to fight, Kyon was losing a lot of energy trying to beat Suijin, and he knew he couldn't last forever.

"That's too bad." Suijin said, kneeing Kyon in the stomach, causing him to double over. Since he was already kneeling, Suijin spun around and kicked Kyon in the face, sending him to the ground and making him lose his sword again. Before he could get up, Suijin jumped on top of Kyon, and pinned him to the ground.

"Oh come on Kyon, it's almost as if you've given up already." Suijin said, punching Kyon in the face. "Or is this how you really do want to give up? Lying on the ground in defeat." he said with a laugh as he punched him again.

Kyoko was about ten feet away, barely conscious, with the knife still in her side. Having missed any of her vital organs, the knife wasn't going to kill her, but if she kept bleeding out, she might not make it. 'Oh God, I'm gonna die... but I have to help Kyon' she thought. She saw that Kyon's sword was way to far away for her to reach, and in her condition she couldn't get up to walk over to it. 'I guess the only option I have is this... Oh God this is gonna hurt...' she thought before taking the knife in both of her hands and pulling, letting out a scream from the pain.

Suijin continued to punch Kyon, not noticing the girl pulling the knife out of her side. Finally after pulling for what felt like hours, the knife came out, along with a large amount of blood.

"Here... Kyon!" Kyoko said as loud as she could before throwing the knife over towards Kyon, right before passing out from blood loss.

The knife flew in the air for a bit before sliding on the ground right next to Kyon. Before Suijin could do anything, Kyon grabbed the knife and stabbed Suijin in the heart, as the God stumbled backwards and fell on the ground, not expecting the attack. Kyon took the opportunity to get up, and pulled the knife out of his chest.

"You... little... bastard..." Suijin said before falling limp, his sword disappearing from beside him. After he collapsed the rain stopped, and the clouds that were once there had suddenly disappeared. Kyon stood there, in disbelief that he had just killed a God. Then after finally snapping out of it, he ran over to Kyoko trying to get her bleeding to stop.

"Cmon Kyoko, don't die on me!" Kyon said, taking off her shirt and wrapping her in a piece of ripped cloth. Putting her shirt back on her, Kyon suddenly felt a rain drop fall on his head. Fearing the worst he turned his head, only to be met with the one thing he feared. Suijin was standing up, no sign of the wound in his chest other than the ripped clothes over his left breast, despite how tired he was starting to look.

"H..h..how...?" Kyon started to ask before being interrupted

"You really thought you could kill a God THAT easily? You must be an idiot Kyon. As long as I have water, I will be able to live through anything, and my body will instantly repair itself. Now, if you will, PLEASE DIE!" Suijin said raising his hand above his head, causing a lightning bolt to hit the ground behind him. As soon as it hit, he pointed his finger at Kyon causing lightning to shoot out of his hand, hitting Kyon and sending him flying backwards off the heli-pad and crashing into the fence on the side of the roof.

'He's too powerful... how am I going to beat him when his water will just repair his body?' Kyon thought, frantically trying to come up with a solution when he suddenly thought of it 'Fire! But where can I get fire here?' he thought, getting up and walking back up to the heli-pad. As he walked up the stairs, the helicopter swung around the side of the building again, and suddenly, Kyon knew what to do.

As he got to the top of the stairs he raised his hands over his head, making sure Suijin was paying attention. Suijin himself was just getting off of his knees and looked much worse than before. He was visibly tired, and the last attack must have taken a lot of energy for him to be able to handle it.

"Oh, what's this Kyon?" Suijin asked, breathing heavily.

"Look... I'll give up, as long as you spare Kyoko, and everyone else in the hotel." Kyon said hoping Suijin would go along with it.

"Yeah, why not, it's not like we absolutely need to kill them, you're the only one we need to kill anyways." Suijin said, shrugging his shoulders before talking into his radio. "Chopper 5-9 do you read me? I have the boy in custody, need a pick up from the roof. Over." he said as he grabbed Kyon and put a pair of handcuffs on him. Soon enough the helicopter landed on the heli-pad, and Suijin walked Kyon over to the helicopter, pushing him into the backseat, and getting up front.

"Are you okay sir? You don't look very good." the pilot said to Suijin.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it" he said before pulling out his radio and talking into it. "Everyone inside the building, pull out, we have the boy captured, and I need a break..."

While Suijin was talking into the radio, Kyon worked the knife, which he had hidden before he surrendered, out of his pants. After taking a hold of the knife, he stood up and plunged the knife right into the neck of the pilot, who disintegrated into water, causing the helicopter to start to spin out of control.

As the helicopter started to spin, Kyon jumped out of the opening and across to the hotel, just landing on the balcony overlooking the side of the hotel. As he looked down over the side, he saw the helicopter crash into the side of the hotel before falling down to the street below, completely on fire. Hoping that Suijin was dead, Kyon walked over to Kyoko, and checked on her stab wound. Luckily, thanks to the cloth, the bleeding had slowed some, but if he didn't get help soon, she would definitely die. He picked up the bleeding girl and ran down the stairs to the first floor, all the while keeping pressure on the wound. Kicking the door open, Kyon ran into the lobby, only to be met by multiple guns pointed right at him.

"Wait! Hold fire! It's just Kyon!" Jet yelled, as everyone dropped their weapons. "What happened to Kyoko?!" Jet asked, as he and Konata ran over to Kyon, Jet taking Kyoko from his arms.

"She got stabbed while we were fighting. Where's all the police at?" Kyon asked, looking around, only seeing the Freedom Fighters.

"Only just a few minutes ago, the helicopter crashed, and suddenly they all disintegrated at the same time, they haven't appeared again since." Jet said "They said they weren't police at all though, what's going on Kyon?"

"Apparently I was being chased by Suijin, the God of Water, and he attacked us on the roof, that's why Kyoko is like this. I managed to take out the pilot in the helicopter and Suijin was in it... I guess he died in the explosion." Kyon said, explaining everything that happened. "I guess they were all connected to Suijin and died along with him."

"Well thank God that's over." Jet said before remembering the cell phone tracker "Kyon, I'm gonna go get the coordinates from the cellphone tracker, can you take Kyoko to her room. It's the suite on the eighth floor." he said putting Kyoko in Kyon's arms and running over, grabbing the key to her room, and bringing it back to him. "I'll send someone with a bit of medical experience up soon, so just lay her on her bed. Thanks man." With that, Jet ran over to the elevator in a hurry and frantically pressed the button to the top floor.

"What's up with him?" Kyon asked Konata, who was standing next to him "He seems more panicked than usual."

"Can't you tell?" Konata asked Kyon, surprised he didn't notice, despite it being obvious. "Jet has a crush on Kyoko."

"What? No way? Really?" Kyon asked, completely oblivious.

"Totally, now get up to her room, and hurry, we need to get going soon." Konata said before pushing him towards the elevator.

**A Few Minutes Later; Kyoko's Room:**

As Kyon made his way into Kyoko's room, she woke up, looking up and blushing as she realized that he was carrying her in his arms.

"Oh, you woke up!" Kyon said, happy that Kyoko was starting to get better "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit..." Kyoko said, only for her breathing to hitch, because of the pain of talking.

"Oh sorry, I guess it must hurt to talk." Kyon apologized before making his way into her room. The Suite was already nice but her bedroom was huge. It had a king sized bed with a giant window overlooking the city. Along with it's own bathroom and walk in closet, the whole room was almost as big as Kyon's house.

"Man Jet really pampers you a lot, huh Kyoko." Kyon said, smiling as Kyoko nodded and grinned, showing her fang. They looked at each other smiling for a bit before looking away, blushing, realizing they were just staring at each other. "I... I'll just... uh... lay you on your bed alright?" Kyon stammered before laying her down. Luckily most of the bleeding had stopped, so the sheets didn't get very blood soaked. "Oh, I applied a bandage to your side, so the bleeding should be fine, and a medical person should be up soon for you."

Kyoko looked down, confused at why she didn't see a bandage before realizing it was under her clothes and that he had seen her without her shirt on, making her blush even more.

"W..w..why'd you have to take off my shirt to put it on?" she asked, embarrassed, despite the pain.

"Well I couldn't really do anything with your shirt in the way so I just took it off..." Kyon said, also really embarrassed. "Don't worry... I didn't... see... anything... I just took off your shirt... nothing else..."

They just stayed like that, Kyoko laying on the bed, and Kyon standing over her, both as red as beets and trying to find something to say.

"Ok well, I better get going, we need to go find the girl I told you about." Kyon said as he started to turn around.

"Wait, Kyon." Kyoko said, causing Kyon to start to turn around before he felt something warm on his cheek. It only lasted a second, but it took Kyon completely by surprise. "Thank you" Kyoko whispered after planting the kiss on his cheek and falling down to the bed.

**Back in the Lobby:**

"Kyon, I got the coordinates, good new's is that they already stopped somewhere near to the edge of the city. Here. why don't you put these coordinates in your phone." Jet said as he took the paper with the numbers printed on it "Do you have a phone with a map on it?"

"Yeah, luckily, or else we'd be screwed." Kyon said as he started typing the numbers in. As he was doing that, Konata walked over along with the guy who was driving them before.

"Mako, you gonna drive us again?" Jet asked

"Yup, I'm in charge of most of the driving around here, so I can't say no." Mako said as he started to load a pistol.

"Okay, sweet, also did you take a death toll? How many men did we lose?" Jet asked, expecting it to be high

"Surprisingly, nobody actually died in the fight." Konata said, surprising Jet "They were using weapons and bullets that were made of water, and while they shot and felt like real bullets, they obviously didn't do the same amount of damage as real ones, so any gun wounds aren't very deep. Though some people are still pretty badly hurt."

"Thank God! We might get off with not a single casualty!" Jet exclaimed, ecstatic.

"Ok I got the coordinates up on my phone... but I don't really recognize the place. How about you Konata?" Kyon said, handing his phone over to Konata.

"Hmm... wait the name of that bakery looks familiar... Oh my God..." Konata said as she realized where Kagami was taken... "Kyon... they're at Ryoo High School!"

**Wow, I can't believe this took me as long as it did (despite this being my longest chapter I've ever written) What happened to cause me to stop writing is pretty stupid really... I was REALLY into writing this after I got over a small writers block at the car chase scene. I knocked out everything in one night until the end of the fight scene. I was pretty happy with everything (Well I was a bit disappointed at the fight scene, but I didn't feel like re-typing an over 1000 word fight scene again so I decided to just keep going.) but my computer was having some issues and it crashed again for like the 4th time while writing this chapter. Well after I came back I found that for the first time out of the 3 other times my computer crashed, Open Office DIDN'T do a recovery of the document and I lost the ENTIRE fight scene and a bit more as well. I was so angry that I proceeded to write an almost 300 word "Alternate Ending" that literally spoils EVERYTHING that happens for the rest of the entire series... and is also very NSFW (Look it up if you don't know the term, it's popular on Reddit.) Anyways, so this story is gonna end in two chapters! How about that! It only took me nearly three years! I plan to finish this story in time for my anniversary of my 3 years on the site and 3 years since Runaway Otaku started. Then I plan to put out the first chapter in the shorter side story (That's still important) the Orochi Games! (Believe me, you have NO IDEA how many different names this story went through! The one name is the name of the map they fight in. There was also "The Star Games" "The Lucky Games" "The World Janus Only Knows" "The World Hachiman Only Knows" "The World Kyon Only Knows" and so forth and so on... finally I decided that plain and simple was the way to go) Unfortunately for me, my parents planned ANOTHER trip at the EXACT same time as the anniversary AGAIN... why is the second week in August such a big week for vacations in my family? Anyways, we're driving down to Virginia and Williamsburg and Busch Gardens so there's gonna be a lot of driving and a lot of chances to type, and I finally plan on ending the story on my Birthday on the 30th. (It'll be only maybe 5 chapters) In other news that's related... that gets me angry beyond belief... someone had the bright idea to ACTUALLY MAKE a TV show that's similar to the Orochi Games! (Obviously I doubt they got the idea from my story but still...) It's a TV show based around a bunch of real people competing in Fantasy related quests... now it's obviously different from the Orochi Games in that my story has it as just one big battle royale, while the show (properly titled "The Quest") is about finishing different quests. Even still both are based on The Lord Of The Rings and are TV shows about fantasy... Well I guess that's enough rambling from me today... I'll try to get the next two chapters out by the time my anniversary comes around, so I'll get that out for you guys soon! See ya! (Also I may mention this chapter comes around to about 9000 words [Unless you don't count the Beginning and Ending Author's Notes, which it then only comes to about 8000] so I'm getting pretty close to even Acsuperman's chapter length!... I still could never write 10000 words for every chapter and not have it be a bunch of boring conversations and even more Authors notes though...) **


	16. The Divine Battle

**Well I at least got started on this chapter no later than a day later than I posted the last one... but as you can all see... it's a few weeks later than I originally SAID I was gonna post... I figured, I'd MUCH rather wait a few weeks and work on a final two chapters I'm proud of than rush these chapters at like 11:00 at night. So I figured, instead of posting this on the celebration of Runaway Otaku's first chapter, I'd upload it on my birthday! So my official FIRST THING I DO AS AN ADULT (Since I turn 18 today) is post the last two chapters of Love is War! Anyways on a different note these Author's notes have seemed like a completely different point in time from the Ending Author's Notes... probably because they are... ya know... since I write the beginning A/N's when I start the chapter and write the ending A/N's when I finish. XP Well I don't have much to put here in the beginning (because not much happens from one day to another... I don't live a life like in Acsuperman and Smusher's stories where a day can last 18 bloody chapters...) so I guess I'll just let you get to the chapter now. One final note though... this is probably the most epic chapter I'll ever write... the only thing that compares is what I have planned for the final chapter of the final story in this series (Name TBA) so yeah... expect some epicness... that sounds cool actually... "Expect the Epic"... I'll have to use that more often...**

* * *

><p><strong>Starting Where We Left Off; The Hotel Lobby; 00:48<strong>

"What? Ryoo High School?" Kyon responded in disbelief. Having only gone to the school for a short amount of time "No wonder I didn't know the place. I was only there for about two months... and most of that was just because despite the fact that I had already graduated early, my mom felt that I should at least get some form of education before I went off to college."

"So do you know the way Kyon?" Jet asked since neither he, nor Mako knew the way to the school.

"I don't, but I can assume you do, right Konata?" Kyon responded, looking over at the small girl.

"Yeah, it's only been a few months since graduation, even from here I should be able to direct you guys to the school." she responded giving the phone that Kyon had handed her back to him.

"Well, we better get going, better to get there as soon as possible." Jet said as they started towards the front doors. "Mako, you go pull the van out front, and while you're on your way, see if you can grab at least two more people, and have them bring their guns, I don't wanna take any risks."

"You got it boss." Mako said, before calling out to someone clearing some boxes near the elevator.

With that, the three who were left made their way outside, only to see the flames of the burning helicopter right in front of them, the flames being fought off by the Freedom Fighters.

"That's a pretty bad flame, what are we gonna tell the fire department?" Kyon asked Jet

"Well, since no one but the freedom fighters are left who saw it go down, and since there's no dead bodies to show that the fight happened, we're gonna tell them that it must have malfunctioned and it crashed, so we tried to help..." Jet said before being interrupted by a yell of pain.

Out from the crash crawled Suijin, who was crawling on one arm, and was missing the other arm, both of his legs, and bits and pieces of flesh here and there. Despite missing all of these part of his body, he wasn't bleeding at all, and almost looked like he was healed, except for the missing body parts.

"Oh my god, a survivor." Jet said before Kyon stopped him

"No, wait..." he said looking at the God who also looked at him. "That's Suijin, the guy who tried to kill me... take him somewhere where he won't get any moisture... if there's even a bit of moisture in the air, he'll be able to grow back his lost limbs, and believe me that wouldn't be good."

"I don't know where we could put him... How about a freezer?" Jet asked

"That'll work, that way he'll probably freeze. Just make sure he doesn't escape." Kyon responded

"You two, get him put in the freezer and keep guard over him, if he starts to grow back some limbs, don't hesitate to take him out." Jet said, pointing to two random Freedom Fighters.

"I knew I should have bound you better boy, but I didn't think you'd risk killing yourself just to take me out! You know, I'm in a lot of pain over here, I'm even missing both my arms and a leg!" Suijin yelled out

"You don't seem to be in much pain there Suijin, and hey, feel glad that I didn't decide to cut off your other leg." Kyon said with a grin before the Freedom Fighters took the God inside.

The three of them continued walking towards the side of the building towards the garage as a firetruck zoomed past them, headed for the burning helicopter.

"So Konata, how fast do you think we can get to the high school from here?" Jet asked

"Well I never drove there and the only times I was ever driven was by my cousin, and she drives like a maniac so..." Konata said, feeling a little sick just thinking of the many car rides with Yui.

"So you don't have a clue then?" he asked

"None at all." Konata responded

"We'll just have to drive as fast as possible and hope for the best." Jet said as the van pulled up beside them, the door opening to reveal Mako in the driver's seat, and two other men with guns in the van as well. Kyon and Konata sat in the very back of the van while Jet and one of the Freedom fighters sat in the middle row with Mako and the other up front. They started off for the school at top speed, constantly checking behind them to see if they were being followed, about halfway there Kyon decided to see if he could talk to Hachiman.

'Hey Hachiman, you there?' Kyon thought, hoping the God would be able to hear his thoughts

"Kid, is that you? I was sure you'd be dead after I found out Suijin went after you." Hachiman said, his voice booming from the heavens. Apparently Kyon could hear him, but no one else could, since no one was reacting. "We've been in a panic up here and are arguing over what to do about this issue and what to do with Suijin after this."

'Well I nearly WAS dead. If I hadn't gotten a bit of help, and if Suijin didn't let his guard down, I probably wouldn't be talking to you now.' Kyon responded

"Well you look dead tired. I'd rest up a bit, believe me, you're gonna need some energy if you get into a fight, and we can't have you pass out." Hachiman said before appearing right next to Kyon in the seat between him and Konata. "I'll let you tap into my energy, that way you'll be able to fight a lot longer, but don't overdo it. If I have two people using up energy and only one Energy Well, it drains a lot faster."

'I'll make sure to be careful.' Kyon thought 'So Shin... what the heck happened back there? I stabbed that guy through the heart and he hardly flinched.'

"That was, in fact, Suijin, the God of Water. He just randomly decided to take you out, thinking it'd be easier on us Gods." Hachiman said explaining everything "Because of his powers of water, as long as there's large amounts of water in the air, he can regenerate his body, luckily for him, he also has the ability to cause it to rain, so he basically has an unlimited supply of regeneration."

'But then, how come he started to slow down by the end?' Kyon asked

"That's because he still uses up a lot of energy. In fact he creates those soldiers of his with his energy, and he drains through his energy much faster than normal Gods do because of that." Shin explained, which was starting to answer some of Kyon's questions "The reason that he finally ended up tiring out was because he had used too much energy keeping his soldiers in tact, all while fighting you, and his final "Lightning Strike" attack was powerful, but did a lot of damage to his energy."

'So I merely got lucky...' Kyon said, worried about the fight that might be coming once they got to the school 'I just need some way to protect myself better...'

"I have an idea!" Hachiman exclaimed turning to Kyon. "Give me your sword, I'll put an enchantment on it, and it'll make it so that you have extra protection against weapons!"

'Lemme grab it...' Kyon said turning to grab his sword from it's hilt, only to find it missing. "Oh my God I left it on the roof!" Kyon said aloud, and everyone turned to see what he was talking about.

"What'd you leave?" Jet asked

"I left my sword on the roof of the hotel. During the fight, Suijin managed to knock it out of my hands, and since I carried Kyoko downstairs, I guess I left it on the heli-pad." Kyon said, anguished.

"Here take mine." Konata said, handing her other sword to Kyon

"No you should have it, besides, it might come in handy for you." Kyon said, rejecting the offer.

"Well if that's the case, then here." Jet said, turning around and opening up a small case he had with him. Inside were both of his Hardballer pistols that he had told Konata and Kyon about earlier. Jet removed the one gun from the case and put it in his side-holster. He then took the other gun and handed it to Kyon.

"I have no use for two guns, so I'll let you borrow the second Hardballer, Kyon" Jet said

"Oh, are you sure? This seems like it'd be important to you." Kyon said, surprised.

"Nah, it's fine, besides I can't aim two guns at once, so I only need this one. Don't lose it though, since I can't give you the other one" he said smiling, then turning back to talk to Mako again

'Ok, Shin, thanks for the help.' Kyon said to Hachiman, handing the gun towards him, but he just shook his head.

"Sorry kid, but I can only enchant blades, you know, swords and things like that. I can't do much with guns." he said

'Well, I have a knife here, but can you do anything with it?' Kyon asked

"I can, but it won't be much, just a little shield enchantment to make it easier for you to block attacks, sorry kid, I'll still let you tap into my energy, though." Hachiman said, taking the knife and chanting a few words, then handing the knife back to Kyon. "I'm just going to make a connection between our energy wells, so just meditate for a while and it should be connected. Just, don't overdo yourself out there kid, I'd rather not lose you.'

With that, Kyon started to go into meditation. Usually even when he would meditate, he could never get very deep into it, but this time his mind went completely blank, most likely because of the aid of the god who was helping him. He didn't even realize it, but the amount of time he spent meditating would take him the entirety of the ride to Ryoo High School.

* * *

><p><span><strong>At The Police Station; 00:40<strong>

"This is helicopter 5-9 reporting in, Captain Anders has the boy in custody, and has requested pickup, orders HQ?" the helicopter pilot said which was heard back at the police headquarters by Lt. Kodaka Dasegawa

"Orders are to pick up the boy and bring him to HQ for confinement and questioning, any further questions come to me." Dasegawa said into the microphone. At this time, the battle was still going on at the hotel, but Kyon had just been captured and was about to be taken into the helicopter.

"Lieutenant, we've recorded an out-coming signal coming from the hotel, it doesn't appear to be from any of the officers down there from Anders' squad, so we assume it's from the revolutionaries." a member of the police force said, coming over to Kodaka, handing him a sheet of paper with information recorded on it.

"What do you think they're sending it out for?" he asked

"We'll, we assume it's either a sort of tracking beacon, for phone's or computers, but we aren't totally sure about that just right now." the officer told the Lieutenant.

"Well, wait for it to finish, then if it's tracking something, I want those coordinates ASAP. Got it?" Dasegawa told the officer, who bowed and ran out of the room.

"This is Lt. Anders reporting..." came a voice on the other end of the helicopter's line. "We have the boy in custody, and are bringing him back to base, prepare a cell for him and I'd like someone to..." Anders said before he suddenly stopped talking only to scream one more thing into the microphone

"You son of a...!" was all that could be heard right before the connection was cut, most likely due to the helicopter crashing into the building without it's pilot.

"What in the world..." Dasegawa said, grabbing the microphone. "Lieutenant Anders... do you read me? Chopper 5-9, are you there?"

All he got in response was the sound of silence on the other end. He then threw the microphone down in frustration. The line had only cut, but because of what was heard right before it cut, it could easily be assumed that the helicopter had crashed. He didn't know Anders or any of his Squad members, but he always hated when he lost officers. That plus their loss of the helicopter would just bring up their debt even more. As everything continued, everyone was trying to get a hold of the officers who were at the hotel. They had all been able to talk to them through the comms on their uniforms, but at the exact same time, everyone lost connection, right after Anders sent his last message. Kodaka was busy trying to get everyone to connect to the officers at the hotel when the officer who had left earlier came back in.

"Sir! I have the coordinates! 35°57'36.91" North 139°44'26.64" East. After putting that in our GPS it comes out to Ryoo High School." the officer said, showing the report to the Lieutenant.

"Ryoo? I went to Ryoo back when it was still in it's early years. What could they be tracking at Ryoo?" Dasegawa asked, looking at the coordinates.

"After it was complete, we can assume it was a cellphone that someone must have at the school. What we don't get is why there's someone in the school this early in the morning." the officer said.

"Weren't they doing construction at Ryoo?" Kodaka asked

"Yeah, they're working on making a new cafeteria so there's a large space missing in the center of the school." replied the officer

"Maybe they're planning something..." the Lieutenant said, thinking hard about it. "I want you to put a few squad cars at the school, but hidden out of sight, where they can't be seen, but can still survey the entrances. I don't want a fly to touch a window at the school without me knowing. At the same time, we'll start over towards the hotel, if Kyon is spotted near the school, make a call to us, we're putting priority on the target, got it?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the officer responded as he started to talk into his radio, giving orders. Lt. Dasegawa then went back to the other officers.

"I want news of anything that happens at the school, as soon as you hear of something I..." he started to say before someone cut him off

"Sir! We just got a silent alarm alert of a break in at the school!" Yui Narumi yelled out, bringing up the report on her computer for Dasegawa to read.

"I want access to the school's security feed, either that or feed of a camera on a nearby building, pronto!" he yelled out as everyone started typing away.

After a few minutes someone yelled out "Sir, I've got camera feed from a store across the street of the main entrance... you really need to see this..."

"Bring it up on the main screen." Kodaka ordered and as soon as the officer brought it up on the large screen on the wall of the precinct, everyone gasped.

**Ryoo High School; 01:00:**

"Kyon, we're here, time to get up." Konata said, shaking Kyon,who came out of meditation. He suddenly felt a surge of energy and felt almost like he could run a marathon. He assumed this was the extent of Hachiman's power. They were in front of the school gates, which were ripped open, almost like a giant pulled them back, and the main doorway had been busted down.

"Oh shit." Jet said as he got out of the car and looked at the gate. "Did the Incredible Hulk come through here or something?"

"I don't know... but whatever it is, Tsukasa couldn't have done this by herself." Kyon said, getting out as well.

"It doesn't matter right now, we have to get inside and save Kagami." Konata said as she ran towards the school.

"Konata!... Ah whatever, come on, lets go Jet!" Kyon said as he raced after her. Jet soon followed after giving orders to turn the safeties on the guns off, and to surround whoever they find inside.

After running through the school's entrance Konata tripped on something large that was along the entrance to the school. When she looked at what she tripped over, she was surprised to find a root, like to a tree, laying across her path.

"What in the world is this?" Kyon asked, coming up to her and grabbing the root. It was firmly stuck to the ground, and it ran along the entrance down the hallway. Jet and the others also soon came up to them, and looked at the root, confused.

"Let's follow this... it might lead us to whoever is behind this" Kyon said. Starting to run down the hallway. As they kept running, more and more roots started to appear but they all followed the same path.

"This is going to the cafeteria. I know it." Konata said, recognizing the route she would always take to get lunch when she was late and couldn't stop at a convenience store.

As they started to approach the cafeteria, the roots started to grow in size, and soon they weren't walking on the tile floors anymore, but the roots themselves. Finally they came out into what should have been the cafeteria, but was more like a garden in the middle of the school. The whole area was covered in grass, and there was even a stream surrounding a small island in the center of the opening. The whole room almost seemed like a courtyard with windows on the walls, despite the fact that they were never there before, and the windows had ivy crawling on them, plus the fact that the roof was gone and open to the night air. Finally, at the center of the island was a tree, one that looked as if it had been growing for over 50 years, even though that was impossible in the middle of the school, it looked like a cherry tree, but with the trunk of an oak tree, which reached high in the air. Mesmerized, Kyon couldn't help looking at the tree, but Konata suddenly yelled.

"Look! Kagami!" she shouted as she ran towards the tree. There, under the tree, was Kagami's unconscious body, laying against the tree. As soon as Konata stepped foot in the water, she stopped dead in her tracks as someone came around the tree and stood over Kagami while staring at Konata. It was the mysterious hooded girl who had been attacking them for months now. She stood with her hood still over her head, with a knife in her hand.

"Tsukasa, wait! Don't do this!" Konata said. Not daring to move, in case she attacked Kagami

"Tsukasa, I thought you were our friend, why would you do this to us." Kyon asked from where he was standing. Jet was whispering to the Freedom Fighters behind him of a formation they could use to get the girl by surprise, but none of them dared to move as well.

"We're your friends Tsukasa, please don't do this!" Konata shouted "We just..." she said before being cut off by a laugh. It was a laugh that pierced the heart, like being made fun of by someone you love. It came from under the hood before the girl finally spoke for the first time.

"Tsukasa? So you really did fall for it, you really are an idiot... chibi." She said before removing the hood. Under the hood was a girl with short purple hair, but her face didn't match Tsukasa's. She had a fang, and you could even see some of her short brown hair under the purple. Finally she took off the purple wig, revealing her true self.

"M...M...Misao!" Kyon yelled out, running up to Konata's side, but not going any closer. "But why would you do this?"

"Because I love her first!" Misao yelled pointing at Kagami "You stole the one girl who I could never give up on you stupid midget! I was her friend before you even knew she existed. I loved her before you even met her! Why is it that you get to steal her love, while I'm left in the dust? Huh? Why do you think you stupid chibi? Why!?"

Konata was shocked, she couldn't respond, she had been expecting Tsukasa, not Misao, so when she hadn't been who she thought the girl was, Konata didn't have a clue on how to respond.

"All because you ran away! I should have never told Kagami where that stupid manga store was! Maybe you could've died out on the streets in the cold!" Misao yelled, not holding back any of her anger "Maybe if you'd have died I could have comforted her! Then we could be the one's who fell in love! Maybe she would have fallen in love with the person who she actually deserves! Not a selfish brat like you!"

"Misao! Please, answer me!" Kyon finally said. "Why did you do this? I thought you were happy."

"I WAS happy, Kyon! After I met you, I fell in love again! I thought maybe I could love you instead of Kagami. Then you attacked me, and I thought that maybe you were just under stress because of the battle, so I decided to forgive you, but when I found you at that bar, I saw you talking with Tsukasa, and you were able to talk with her so much easier than you could with me!" Misao said, finally finishing her rant and cooling down a little. "Now I'm, finally getting my revenge. After you and Kagami got together, Chibi, I met someone. He said he was a God, and he wanted my help. To track someone. As long as I helped him, he would help get Kagami to fall in love with me. All I had to do was help. First I attacked Tony, because I thought that maybe he was who the God was tracking, but I was wrong. Then Hiyori found me when I planned to see the next guy who I thought it was, and I had to knock her out, I made up for it though. Soon afterwords, he told me that I had helped him track who he wanted, and that I just had to follow a few simple instructions to help get Kagami's love. I just needed to attack a few more people, leave a few notes here and there. Now finally the time has come and he's promised me the love I always wanted!"

"And love ye shall receive." came a voice from behind the tree. Misao spun around and the man walked out into the light of the moon.

"That's... that's impossible..." Kyon said, astonished. There, behind Misao, stood Enjolras, who Kyon had heard was found dead at the Barricades. "Enjolras... you're behind this?"

"Enjolras?... Ah yes, that was the name for this character... I guess I haven't looked like this in a while so I forgot the name." Enjolras said, confusing everyone

"What do you mean by that?" Kyon asked, deeply confused

"What do I mean? Well... I guess it would be much easier to show you." he said before his face became a blur, soon all of his body started to blur and within a few seconds he wore a much more recognizable face.

"Tony!" Konata and Kyon said at the same time.

"Ahhahaha, right under your nose Kyon. I was always right under your nose!" Tony said "Alas, my name is not Tony. I am merely pretending to be a hero from another world. Because that hero doesn't actually exist in this world, there was no danger of having been spotted. My name is Houkou, The Goddess of Illusion. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Misao then dropped on her knees and started to say; "Thank you so much Houkou, for granting me the love of my life!"

"Do not interrupt me, lowly human." Houkou said, grabbing Misao by the throat and lifting her by her neck. "I never actually planned to help you win over this girl's feelings, I don't even have the power to do so, don't you get it. I lied to you." Houkou said before throwing Misao across the room. The girl then crashed into the far wall and fell to the ground.

"Misao!" Kyon yelled out, before looking back at Houkou "Where is Tsukasa is Misao was the one who was attacking everyone?"

"Oh yes, the other girl." Houkou said before the earth in front of her started to crumble away. Soon, laying on roots, rose Tsukasa's sleeping body, almost like a princess from a movie.

"Tuskasa!" Kyon shouted, but the unconscious girl didn't stir "Why are you doing this?

"I have been following you for quite some time under orders from the top Gods themselves." the Goddess said, stroking the hair of the girl laying before her.

"Wait, like Hachiman and Amaterasu?" Kyon asked. "Hachiman and I are always talking. Why did he want you to follow me?"

"Ha, not those Gods! The real Gods!" Houkou said, laughing out loud. Despite being a goddess, Houkou was still looking like Tony and even used the voice that they knew was Tony's.

"The real Gods...? What does that mean?" Kyon asked before the doors to the cafeteria were suddenly busted open.

"FREEZE! This is the police! Get your hands up and put them where I can see them!" Lt. Dasegawa yelled as all of the police officers ran into the garden-cafeteria and circled the group, aiming their guns at the group. As the circle was complete, the officers soon took notice to the strange surroundings. They had been briefed that they would be going into the cafeteria, but they were confused to find the room looking like an overgrown courtyard.

"Konata!" Yui Narumi yelled out, recognizing the small girl in the group and running up to her.

"Officer Narumi! You can't go out there!" Dasegawa yelled, but it was too late.

"Well, this is interesting, I didn't expect to have so many visitors this morning!" Houkou said as she patted the tree "The Jubokko Tree is going to be quite pleased with this offering."

"Jubokko tree?" Kyon asked

"Yes, the Jubokko Tree, the Japanese Vampire Tree, have you ever heard of it before?" Houkou asked, turning to Kyon.

"Yeah... it sucks out the life of those nearby right?" Kyon said, worried

"Yes, that's correct. I'd been sealed inside this tree for thousands of years by the Gods after I lost my battle with Kyuubi, that damned Nine Tailed fox." the Goddess explained "I only recently escaped and found myself in this world. Of course it's only like escaping from a prison cell, only to find yourself in another one."

"But what do you mean by offering?" Konata asked, Yui by her side.

"Exactly as it sounds like. Now go my pet. Feed!" Houkou yelled before grabbing both Tsukasa and Kagami and climbing up the tree. The tree shook slightly before multiple roots shot out of it's trunk, almost like tentacles, and grabbing a hold of a few of the police officers. The police officers tried to pull the roots from them, but they were suddenly yanked straight for the tree, and as soon as they reached the tree. It opened up a hole and they disappeared inside the trunk. As soon as they disappeared, everyone became panicked and either started running for the exit or shooting at the tree to no avail instead of worrying about the group near the tree, who also started to run for the exit.

"Jet! I want you to take everyone and get them out of the school, you guy's aren't safe here!" Kyon said

"Wait, Kyon! I'm coming with you!" Konata said and Kyon started to argue with her when suddenly one of the Freedom fighters who had come along tripped and fell to the ground. He had a root connected to his foot.

"Wait! No! Help me!" He screamed as Jet tried to grab him, but it was too late, he was pulled into the tree before Jet could grab his hand. The tree was still grabbing people all over the place and it looked like a total massacre, there were screamed coming from all directions and people were even being pulled through the windows who were trying to hide in classrooms from death. It seemed the further away from the tree the people were, the more likely they were to get grabbed.

"Konata I can't risk losing you! I'll go to the roof and try to jump down onto the tree. Can you at least tell me the easiest way to the roof?" Kyon asked as they rounded the corner out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, just follow this hallway down to the stairs. Go all the way up and there should be a door onto the roof! Here, since I won't be needing it, take my sword" Konata said, handing her katana to Kyon as they ran.

"Thanks Konata!" Kyon said as he grabbed the sword and sheathed it in the sheath he still had from earlier. With that, Kyon broke off from the others as they headed for the exit, while he headed for the hallway. As he ran for the stairs roots shot through the walls and connected to the walls behind him trying to grab him. He ran as fast as he could, dodging the roots just barely. He was almost to the stairwell, but it felt like it was running away from him and that he'd get caught before he could reach it. He was so close... so close... he just had to take a few more steps! Finally he reached the stairwell, and turned the knob to the door... but it wouldn't budge; it was locked. He turned around just in time to see the wall of roots right in front of him, but oddly enough, none of them reached him. He must have been out of the range that they could reach. He thanked his lucky stars as he continued to try to open the door. The door was starting to budge, but he still needed more force to open it. He started pounding his body against the door, praying that It would open, when suddenly someone tackled him into the door, which finally forced it open.

"You... you're under arrest..." Lt. Dasegawa practically yelled, completely out of breath. "Now I don't know what the hell you people are doing... but I won't let you kill any more of my men!"

"We didn't do any of this!" Kyon said back, resisting as Kodaka tried to apprehend him. "I need to save my friend!"

"Yeah well, I've lost a lot of men too!" Kodaka said, taking out handcuffs

"I need to save my friend!" Kyon said getting angry. His anger started to well up, and suddenly he felt something like a fire light up inside of him "**Let go of me!**" Kyon yelled as Dasegawa was flung back. Kyon instantly cooled down, realizing he was free, and started to rush up the stairs, taking them 2 at a time. Dasegawa got back on his feet and raced after Kyon, not wanting to lose him. Kyon raced up each step, fighting for the top and he finally reached it and busted the door open, not even attempting to try the door knob. Because of the construction, the roof had a large hole missing and no fence to cover it, so Kyon quickly made his way over. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting, however. The tree had grown much larger than it was originally and it was now at least five stories high, which was way higher up than Kyon would even try to jump to.

"Holy shit..." Dasegawa said, having run up a few feet away from Kyon, also looking at the tree in disbelief. He then ran at Kyon, attempting to stun him with a stun rod he had, Kyon pushed it away with his hand and grabbed the back of Kodaka's collar, throwing him away, then he pulled out the sword Konata had given him. Dasegawa turned around and swung downwards with the stun rod, which Kyon deflected with the sword. They exchanged parries back and forth for a bit before suddenly Kyon felt something stick to his side. When he looked down, a root had grabbed onto his side. Before he could think he was suddenly pulled off of his feet and he was flying towards the tree. Luckily he still had the sword in his hand, and he used it to quickly cut the root from him, grabbing it with his free hand. Now he could use the root as a swing, and he quickly found a branch he could keep his footing on and use to climb to the top of the tree. As he swung over he noticed that behind him was Lt. Dasegawa doing the same thing, flying towards him with an evil look in his eye. Kyon landed safely on the branch, and Dasegawa soon after. The branch was about four feet thick and ten feet long, making easy room for both of them to stand on it.

"Oh holy shit... this is high up." Lieutenant Dasegawa said, regretting his decision to follow Kyon.

"Yeah... it is..." Kyon agreed, getting dizzy from the height.

Dasegawa then took out a sword from a hidden sheath on his back. The sword was a lot like Kyon's, also a Katana, except unlike Kyon's it was a deep red. "Never leave home with out this. Sure am glad I brought it today!"

He suddenly swung the sword at Kyon's face, and Kyon deflected it, but almost fell back in the process. Dasegawa then sung upwards, which Kyon parried , before swinging back, which managed to catch Kodaka in the arm. He and Dasegawa exchanged a few parries again before Kyon managed to catch the Lieutenant's cheek, which caused him to fall back, and almost made him fall off the branch. Kyon used the opportunity to grab onto the nearest branch of the tree and make his way up. Dasegawa also soon followed, climbing up after him.

After what felt like ages of climbing, Kyon finally reached the top. As he got there, he noticed that the whole top of the tree trunk was almost like it was flat, with the branches coming out from the sides. The actual trunk was about 50 feet long and was in a circular shape, making it almost like an arena, at the center of the circle was Houkou, looking like Tony with Tsukasa laying on a raised bed of roots.

Behind Kyon, Dasegawa started to make it to the top, when Houkou suddenly moved his hand into the air, and the tree shuddered, and moved. Lt. Dasegawa then started to fall back, and Kyon quickly jumped and grabbed his hand as he fell, causing him to crash into the side of the tree.

"Kid! You saved my life!" Dasegawa said looking at Kyon in amazement "I could never repay you for this! Thank..." he started to say before the tree shook even more and started to grow upwards, almost 100 feet upwards.

"Hang on a moment!" Kyon said, his grip starting to slip "I gotta pull you up!"

"Kid, I really thought you were a bad guy up till now, but..." Kodaka said, but suddenly stopped short. He had a terrified look on his face and suddenly a root shot straight through his body, killing him instantly. Kyon let go and fell back, and the tree limbs closed to create a wall, forever leaving Lt. Kodaka Dasegawa's body outside.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us Kyon!" Houkou said, still standing over Tsuskasa's body

"You bastard! Why would you do this?" Kyon asked, drawing his sword and walking towards them in the center of the tree's arena.

"Well I guess there's no harm in telling you. You see, this girl is my connection to another world. She has a strong connection to her other body in another world, and it's much stronger than any I've ever seen." Houkou said, looking down at Tsukasa "I couldn't figure out why, and so I kept watch over her to try to find out why. I thought originally, it could have been me pretending to be a hero from another world, but that'd be impossible since it's not the same person's soul. That was when I figured it out; it was you."

"What? Me?" Kyon asked, confused.

"Yes, you. You have one thing that makes you different from everyone else in this world. You only appear in two other worlds. Everyone appears in the main world, which is the basis of every world, or as we Gods like to call it "The Original Story" and so, of course, you appear there, but you appear in another world... the world in which this person whom you call Tony is also in." Houkou continued "Why you don't appear in any other world is a mystery, but you and this girl are my escape from this prison cell of a world! I can finally claim my place in the heavens. Of course I'd have to kill this girl in order to go through the connection, so I'll have to kill you as well Kyon. Shame isn't it? I kinda came to like you."

With that, Kyon ran straight for Houkou, who stomped on the ground before he could reach them. As soon as Houkou stomped on the ground the entire area changed it's appearance. The root's turned into stone and the floor turned into a circular rock which was floating on hot lava. They had gone from a tree into a volcano arena.

"I guess they don't call you the Goddess of Illusion's for nothing, eh?" Kyon said, standing up after being blasted back by the force of the stomp.

"Yeah, but it uses up so much energy doing that, so I'd rather not use it as much as possible." Houkou said, pulling a sword out from nowhere. They were standing in the center of the rock which was floating on the lava, cutting them both off from escape.

Kyon then rushed at Houkou and sung straight for the Goddess's face, which was parried by Houkou, who then sung low at Kyon's feet. He dodged the slice and sung upwards, but Houkou dodged to the side and grabbed Kyon by the face, taking him by surprise.

"How's this feel?" Houkou said before Kyon got extremely dizzy. He fell backwards, his sight a hazy purple and his head wouldn't stop spinning. Houkou took advantage of this and sent a spinning back kick into Kyon's face, which sent him onto his side, in pain.

"Oh come on Kyon. Get up and fight!" Houkou said, hopping around, ready for the fight.

Kyon got up, but noticed the sword had flown away from him, and he didn't have time to retrieve it before Houkou ran up to him and started to send punches straight for Kyon. Kyon dodged the punches and when Houkou sent a left jab towards Kyon's jaw, he grabbed the fist and did a roundhouse kick into Houkou's side, causing the Goddess to stumble, giving Kyon an opening to send a jab and a cross straight into Houkou's jaw. He then sent another Jab and another cross into the stunned Goddess's chest, finally causing Houkou to take a step back.

"Not bad Kyon. Not bad at all!" Houkou said, before sticking out her hand, as a fireball lit up in the God's hand. She then threw the fireball right at Kyon, which he dodged. Kyon then summoned up a bit of electricity to appear in his hand, and a large amount of electricity surged from his hand, taking him by surprise. He figured this had to be Hachiman's power, and shot a lightning bolt straight at Houkou, which the Goddess dodged as she ran around the arena towards Kyon, before sending an uppercut into Kyon's jaw. Kyon then sent a jab towards Houkou's face before sending a crescent kick into Houkou's stomach, and doing a spinning roundhouse kick. Everything but the spinning roundhouse kick connected, but she jumped backwards in time and stomped the ground again, causing the rock to splinter and causing lava to shoot up through the cracks, just barely missing Kyon, but he could definitely feel the heat from the lava. Kyon then remembered the knife he had on his belt and grabbed it as he ran towards Houkou. The knife took her by surprise and it managed to catch her, causing her to yell out in pain.

"Augh! I wasn't expecting that one Kyon. Good Job" Houkou said, grabbing her side. Kyon soon realized that this would be different from his fight with Suijin. Houkou wasn't attempting to regenerate herself like he was, meaning it would be easier to cause her to stumble.

Knowing this, Kyon ran around Houkou, trying to get on her flank, but the Goddess lifted her hand, and a large column of lava rose up next to Kyon and crashed down, trying to get him. He just dodged it before another appeared right next to him again. He also dodged this one, but he hadn't expected the rock to burst from under him and another lava column to burst up with it.

Kyon fell quickly, and the knife also went flying from his hand, but before he could get close to it, ice spikes were sent right into his arms and legs, connecting him to the ground, and he was unable to move.

"Ah finally." Houkou said, visibly exhausted "I forget how tiring those lava pillars are. Whew, I guess I probably still have enough energy for my favorite move. I like to call this "The One Winged Illusion", watch closely!"

In Houkou's hand appeared the same sword as before, but it was glowing a golden white, and the light that shone from the sword was astounding. She concentrated on the sword's energy, and sent it high above her, poised to strike, aimed right for Kyon's chest. Finally the sword started to come down and everything moved in slow motion. Kyon had anticipated the sword coming down and killing him, but he didn't expect someone to get in the way. Suddenly he saw the sword thrust straight through the person in front of him who was holding back the Goddess. Confused, and enraged, Houkou pushed harder and the sword's energy grew to it's maximum level, right before completely disappearing in the Goddess's hands.

"Got you back bitch." the girl in front of Kyon said before collapsing right on him. Houkou then suddenly screamed and fell back, a yellow aura around her body was moving away from her and she grabbed her head in agony. She had lost all of her energy, and now she had been reduced back to that of a human. Soon her appearance went from Tony's to that of a girl that Kyon had never seen before. Her hair was a long brown color, and she wore a green top with a brown skirt. She had jewelry on that had wings on them along with multiple green gems, but she also looked deeply confused. Kyon wasn't paying attention, however, he was trying to nurse Misao, who had jumped in front of the sword when Houkou had tried to kill him.

"Misao..." he cried "Misao, you didn't have to do that."

"Kyon, I'm so sorry for betraying you..." Misao said, hardly able to speak, coughing up blood.

"You didn't betray me, I swear." Kyon said, tears falling from his face "I don't want to lose you."

"Kyon, I deserve this for what I did... I'm sorry." Misao said starting to get quieter "I'm really tired now. So I'm going to sleep. Okay Kyon?"

"No! It's not ok! Please don't die Misao!" Kyon said, holding her in his arms.

"Goodbye, Kyon...I... love... you..." and with that, Misao breathed her last breath and died in Kyon's arms.

"Misao!... **MISAO!**" Kyon cried, a new flame being lit in his heart that he hadn't felt before. Not when he fought Shi, not when he fought Suijin, Nothing like before. Suddenly he screamed and a blast of energy surged from his body, causing Houkou to slide backwards, and when she looked up, Kyon was already running straight for her, and he sent a punch straight into her left cheek, right before kneeing her in the stomach causing her to double over and he sent an uppercut into her face as she bent over, causing her body to fly backwards. He continued to send punch after punch, which Houkou couldn't react in time with. The punches were flying so fast she couldn't keep up.

"**You've killed the first girl I've ever loved!**" Kyon yelled, his voice sounding different from usual "**You killed my girlfriend! You bastard! I'll never forgive you!**"

Kyon then spun around and sent a back kick into her skull, cracking her skull, and he grabbed her body and threw it straight across the arena. Causing her to land right next to the edge of the rock.

"**You don't deserve to live! You should be tortured and killed in such horrible ways that your body is unrecognizable!**" Kyon said, his sword suddenly flying into his hand. He walked over to Houkou slowly, his sword burning red from heat.

"K...Kyon wait! Forgive me please!" Houkou pleaded, realizing her life was in danger. "I didn't think that she'd jump in front of you!"

"**You deserve DEATH!**" Kyon yelled as he raised his sword up high.

"No Kyon please don't!" Houkou said

It was too late though, as she said that Kyon thrust the sword downwards, it sliced straight into her chest, straight through her heart. She never even had a chance to cry before her body crumpled with the sword still stuck in it. She laid back and her body then disappeared in a flash of light, leaving no traces behind of her ever having been there.

"Misao... I'm so sorry..." Kyon cried, having knelt down on the ground before Misao's lifeless body, right before passing out, his body disappearing from the room. After his disappearance, the room was completely empty yet again.

Kyon survived the ordeal with minor injuries, his body having healed all of his injuries when he went into his "Berserk" mode. After killing Houkou, he was teleported back to the Cafeteria of Ryoo High School.

Houkou, the Goddess of Illusion, had died. She had overused all of her energy, and she turned into a mortal right before Kyon ended her life. She never achieved her goal of reaching another world, and she died in the attempt of using Tsukasa as a Medium of teleporting. Her Jubokko tree disappeared right after her death.

Misao Kusakabe died in the Volcanic Arena. She managed to sneak up the tree before it grew too large and hide herself from Houkou until the battle started. She then sacrificed herself in order to save Kyon and causing Houkou's energy to deplete, but she died in the process.

Lieutenant Kodaka Dasegawa died after being impaled by a branch of the Jubokko tree that Houkou grew in the middle of the school. His body disappeared into the tree along with everyone else who died as well.

Tsukasa Hiiragi was never killed during the whole incident. She was taken to a safe corner of the room during the fight and was teleported next to Kyon after the battle.

Everything was safe again, and Kyon was no longer in any mortal danger. For the first time in a long while, Kyon was fully safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh good GOD that took me longer than I had expected! It's my birthday and Ironically I'm typing up this chapter in a dress shirt and tie which is EXACTLY like how I was dressed when I wrote the fight between Kyon and Shi. Anyways, Happy Birthday to Me... and that whole song... however it goes... So anyways, this is NOT the last chapter (As I had originally planned) I will have an epilogue BUT in the actual chapter sense, it's the last chapter. The Epilogue is just wrapping things up, so this is officially it... wow... I wrote up the storyboard for this story nearly THREE YEARS AGO, and a LOT has changed. Originally I was gonna have 1 it be a warehouse instead of the school 2 Tsukasa was a sacrifice for something different 3 no giant tree 4 no cops 5 no freedom fighters 6 no hotel 7 no Revolution on the barricades 8 Tony was still a good guy 9 it was gonna end here 10 Kyon would then ask Tsukasa out and there'd be a time skip to a wedding in which they were married and finally 11 THIS WAS GOING TO BE FINISHED AT LEAST 2 YEARS AGO! God! I got lazy during this story... Well luckily the next three stories in this series are all shorter stories leading up to the big final story in the trilogy, who's name is STILL TBD. So I guess, back on the topic of Birthday... I didn't figure that the first thing I'd really do as an 18 year old would be to officially finish Love is War... I guess that's a pretty big thing for me... I had kinda expected I'd be done with this before now... Oh well! I have a lot more to type up still! I've got my next story coming up which is called "The Orochi Games!" which is a mixture of The Lord of the Rings, The Hunger Games, and The Phantom of the Opera... now that I actually type that out that's a REALLY weird combo... but it's gonna be interesting, I swear!... I hope... I pray... So I guess I should give my inspiration music for the fight scenes in this chapter. My inspiration music for the whole "Tree Scene" was The Kraken, from The Pirates of the Caribbean, which is a composition by Hans Zimmer (My favorite composer) then the inspiration for the fight with Houkou was Jiyuu No Tsubasa by Linked Horizon, which is the second opening for Attack on Titan (I have the first opening as inspiration for a story later on as well) As for after this story get's finished, I plan on 1 continuing and finishing The War Inside my Head, and Quarter Life (Though I do plan on making Quarter Life: Episode 1, Episode 2, and Episode 3 so that'll be split as well) I also have plans for a Higurashi no Naku Koro ni and an Umineko no Naku Koro ni fanfic... but those'll take a while. I guess I've dragged this out long enough! It's been great typing for you guys! I'm glad you all continue to read my stories, and despite my horrible habit of never uploading, you still wait patiently... I appreciate that from the bottom of my heart! Bon Voyage!<strong>


	17. Epilogue

**Well, well, well, three years ago today I didn't see myself finally finishing this series three years to the day. I just figured that since I was pretty close to the date (2 months from the exact day I actually started to write this Epilogue) I figured that I'd just upload it on the anniversary of the first chapter of Love is War... Kinda hard to believe that I started this series in my Freshman year of High School and I'm now finishing it the same time in my senior year. Since I don't have that much to post about, I'll post a few fun facts about this series, my authoring on the site, and just my stories in general. First I'll start in the beginning; Runaway Otaku (as I mentioned some time ago) was thought up while I was on the porcelain throne, because I wanted to come up with an idea for a story, but I just DIDN'T know what to type! The idea for Love is War in a different way. Originally, when I wrote my story-board for Runaway, the series was gonna be a singular story (And sometimes, honestly, I kinda wish it still was, and that I would have chosen to do Love is War as a separate story from Runaway since they're so different, but it's too late to turn back now.) but when I got to my birthday (August 30th) and added my self-insert character, Kyon, in there, while I knew it was a good way to reveal the location of Konata, it also gave me an idea of "I want my character to hook up with Tsukasa... but... how?" Then came Love is War (Or as it was originally going to be called, before I thought of the title, Somebody To Love.) and it's new spew of ideas! The same exact thing happened with Love is War and it's soon to be sequels. I had WAY TOO MANY IDEAS to fit in the story and I WAS going to do what I was gonna call "Love is War: Deleted Scenes" which was gonna be a compilation of idea's I thought of for Love is War, but then they evolved into multiple other idea's and multiple other stories. Another fun fact is how, Runaway Otaku was the closest to the original story board any of my stories got. First off, In Love is War, I had NO IDEA who the God who Kyon fight's in the end was gonna be, I just knew, It was a god. Second of all, originally, there was no Barricade's scene, no "Kyon's split personality" or Yandere Ayase. Originally, I had written that Kyon breaks up with Misao over the fact that he thinks that she... was neglecting her duties as a member of the track team to pay attention to him... yeah... that was one idea I'm GLAD I changed. Also the Final fight DID originally take place in the whole Lava Arena, but it wasn't Ryoo High originally that they went to, there wasn't any tree, there wasn't any police, and heck, the entire Freedom Fighter's scenes were thought up only a bit of time before I wrote them in. Originally, they were given coordinates to a warehouse (Stereotypical, I know.) And that's where everything gets revealed and all that. Finally, Kyon would, in the end, ask Tsukasa to go on a date with him to get some Okonomiyaki, (Like with Misao) and skip a few years and a big ol wedding at the end... which isn't how it'll end. And now I'll start wrapping this up (since this A/N is REALLY LONG now) Originally I told people I was a year older than I actually was. When I was fifteen I told multiple people I was 16 because when I first joined, I thought "No one would take an author who's still a kid seriously." little did I know that they do, and that my stories are currently as popular as they are today. So once my actual 16th birthday rolled along, I DIDN'T change my age on my "About Me" section, and actually confused a few people. Oh and one final fun fact I forgot to mention last chapter, is that the coordinates I wrote down are the REAL coordinates for the school which is the inspiration for Ryoo High School, and is where the actual author of Lucky Star went to school. (I thought that was pretty cool) So with those fun-facts over with, onto the EPILOGUE OF LOVE IS WAR!**

When Kyon awoke, he found himself On top of a hill overlooking the entire city. Despite it being daylight behind the clouds hanging overhead, Kyon looked down upon the city only to find darkness. Not only from the buildings, whose lights were all completely dark, but also from the ground, where darkness covered the streets like a fog. Moving, swirling, they looked almost like a giant crowd of humans flooding the streets, but only shadows. That's when he saw it. A giant pillar reaching towards the sky, swirling in one direct area, like a tornado that didn't move. It was a purple color, but it almost looked like it was swirling the black clouds around with it. It looked like hell on earth. That's when the clouds parted and a giant beam of light crashed down onto the hill where he was standing, completely blinding him.

Then he woke from his dream in a daze. This time he was in a place he had expected to wake up in. He was in Ryoo High School's cafeteria, only it was how the cafeteria should look like. No giant tree, no Gods, no plants all over the place, and no bodies except for his, Tsukasa's, and Kagami's. It was almost as if the events of the past 30 minutes never even happened. Every piece of evidence that showed the fight even happened was completely wiped off the face of the earth.

"Ngh, Misao..." Kyon said, sitting up and looking around for the girl that he already knew wouldn't be there, despite his hopes that she would be. "Misao... you can't be dead... Come on, where are you. If your body isn't here... I know you have to be alive... Misao!"

"Kyon!" Konata yelled as she walked into the Cafeteria, running up to him and hugging him.

"Konata... Misao, she... she sacrificed herself for me... she saved me." Kyon said, hugging her back. Konata was surprised by the news that Kyon had just given her, but stayed as she was, letting Kyon cry into her shoulder. After he was finished crying, he got up and they walked over to where the Hiiragi twins were laying, and Konata kept thanking Kyon for saving Kagami's life. Jet and Mako soon ran into the Cafeteria as well, but the other Freedom Fighter that had escaped had already started back to the hotel to inform everyone of what was going on.

"Kyon! Oh thank God!" Jet said running up and pulling Kyon into an embrace, glad to see he was alive. "Man, you just climbed up a God dang tree and fought a God! I thought you were gonna be dead if and when I found you. How'd you do it man?"

"Well, the girl who revealed herself earlier, Misao, managed to get in the way of an attack that would have killed me, and because of that I was able to kill her." Kyon said as he started to relay the events of what happened, he explained everything, from climbing the tree, to fighting Houkou, he told them everything.

"Jeez, I can't believe that happened, heck, I still think I'm gonna wake up and find out this whole night was a dream. Not too long ago, we were standing outside, hoping that you'd make it out of there somehow. The tree had grown to a huge size, and I wouldn't be surprised if you could see it from the next city over. Soon the tree suddenly lit up like the sun, letting out a huge light, and when we looked again, the tree was just gone, vanished into thin air." Jet said, still full of adrenaline from earlier. "Anyways, we're probably gonna have another issue soon." he continued, now serious. "I can assume that some press guys are already checking out the fact that a helicopter crashed down outside our hotel, but who could miss a giant tree rising out from a school. Not only did it make a lot of noise, but it was gigantic. When we escaped the school, a crowd was already growing, looking at the thing. We're gonna have a LOT of questions to answer, and I don't know how people are gonna take the news."

"Well... I guess we should give them the truth then." Kyon said, starting to get up "If they saw that, then I doubt there's gonna be much that they don't believe. If we explain everything, the press should be able to take it in, and so will everyone else... probably. I just hope we don't get a law suit or something. I've already gone through enough for one night."

"Let's get out of here. We'll take these two, Konata, help Kyon out." Jet said as he and Mako picked up the Hiiragi twins.

Kyon then started to walk towards the exit of the cafeteria, only to stumble slightly, and fall onto his knees again as Konata walked up to him to help him up. His berserk mode may have healed almost all of his wounds, but his legs still felt sore as heck, and his jaw was still numb. He reached up and felt a strange bump on his jaw. Konata saw him feeling his Jaw and noticed what the bump was.

"Holy crap Kyon!" Konata said, taking a closer look at his jaw. "That's one heck of a scar, did you get that during the fight?"

The bump, was a scar that he got during the fight, when Houkou sent a rock up into Kyon's face, it cut his jaw, and despite having healed over, the scar still remained. The scar itself ran from underneath his chin to the left corner of his mouth, marking the battle that took place.

"Yeah, I got this during the fight I guess." Kyon said, a bit surprised. "I guess one of the hits managed to cut me there."

"Well, it's healed now, so we don't have to worry about it." Konata said, helping him up "Cmon, let's get out of here." Then they walked out of the cafeteria, leaving that place behind forever.

**Three Days Later:**

Kyon sat on his couch at home, watching anime, as he rested from the events from three days earlier. After they left the school, the press and cops both surrounded them, demanding answers. There was also a large crowd of onlookers who wanted to find out what happened as well. Soon enough, Kyon, Jet, Mako, Konata, and the Hiiragi Twins were taken to the police station for questioning. Both Tsukasa and Kagami woke up soon in a jail-cell at the police station, confusing and scaring both of them, until Konata and Kyon explained. After three days of questioning, and no evidence of anything that they could be blamed for being found, everyone was let off the hook.

"I can't believe that all that happened." Kyon said to himself, still remembering everything. "It seems like something out of a movie or a book."

"Maybe your life is really a movie or an anime and you just don't know it." a voice said from thin air before Hachiman materialized sitting next to Kyon. "Hey kid, how ya hanging?"

"I feel like I got punched by a God." he said, chuckling. "Ya know, this is the third time that I've been injured and you've healed me in the past few weeks

"Really?" Hachiman said, thinking back "Hmm, there was the car accident that I first met you, then the barricades, now this, yeah I guess it is."

"Anyways, hows Olympus doing?" Kyon asked

"I'd hardly call it Olympus, especially with all the crap we've had to deal with lately, but I can put you through to a call with my good buddy, Zeus, maybe he can tell you." Hachiman said laughing "We've got our hands full up there. Houkou caused a huge stir, and because of the fact that now humans have photographical evidence that God's exist, now we're having to deal with some insane people. There's some people that believe that tree was a sign of the Rapture, and thought that Jesus Christ was gonna come back and take everyone to heaven and condemn the rest to earth. Believe me, there's nothing harder to calm than religious fanatics."

"Jeez Shin, I'm sorry it ended up this way." Kyon apologized

"Oh don't be apologizing, in fact we should be thanking you!" Hachiman said, patting Kyon's shoulder "If you hadn't stopped Houkou from sacrificing Tsukasa, the world as we know it would have been obliterated."

"What?!" Kyon said, astonished. "Houkou hadn't said anything about that!"

"Because she didn't know." Shin said, reclining a bit "She thought that she would just have to kill Tsukasa to make the connection, but by trying to kill that final connection, she would have ended up causing a major universal rift, and the world would have collapsed."

"How would that have even happened?" Kyon asked

"I can't tell you right now." Hachiman said "But I'm going to work with you to make sure this never happens again."

"We'll now I feel like you're putting the world on my shoulders..." Kyon said, not knowing how to feel having been told this information. "Anyways, there's something I wanted to ask you. There was something that Houkou said thats... bothering me."

"Something she said?" Hachiman asked

"Well, right before the fight, she mentioned that she was supposed to follow and observe me as orders from the Gods, and, not knowing what she meant, I said that I was in contact with you all the time." Kyon recounted "Then she said something along the lines of 'No, not those Gods, the real Gods.' What did that mean?"

Hachiman had a look of shock on his face, he wasn't expecting that and seemed confused. He stayed quiet for a while, thinking of what to say. Finally, after a minute or two, he responded.

"The real Gods, huh?" He said, his arms crossed "Well, that's hard to think of. I don't know what she could mean by 'The Real Gods' because obviously there's only us Gods. If I had to guess, she could have been talking about a rebelling sect in among us Gods, but I haven't heard anything about any Gods who are planning to rebel."

"Was Houkou a part of this group do you think?" Kyon asked, getting up, and starting over towards the kitchen for a drink.

"Maybe, and if she was, her plan might have been that even if she failed, she would cause enough disaster that us Gods would be unprepared for a rebellion." Hachiman said, standing up. "If that is the case, then I had better get back soon."

"Yeah, I hope it all goes well for you. Hopefully we're wrong and there aren't any rebelling Gods." Kyon said as his mom walked in, carrying a basket of laundry.

"Kyon, I'm going to do laundry, do you have any dirty clo..." she started to say before she looked at Hachiman and made eye contact with him. Suddenly she dropped the basket and took a step back, covering her mouth in surprise. Hachiman had nearly the same look of surprise on his face as well.

"I gotta go kid, see ya." Hachiman said, opening the front door to Kyon's house and rushing out.

Kyon was confused, not knowing what just happened, so he walked over to his mom and helped her pick up the basket she dropped.

"What was that all about mom?" he asked, handing it to her.

"Oh... nothing... I... I thought I recognized that man, is all." she said, smiling again. "Where do you know him from?"

"Oh, I know him from... school. He's one of the older students on the campus." Kyon said, making everything up.

"Oh, is that it." she said, laughing "Well tell me next time you have a friend over. You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought someone had broken in!"

"Oh, sorry mom, I'll tell you next time. Anyways, all my dirty clothes are in my room, so they'll be in there." Kyon as his mom left the room.

'That was really weird, it looked like my mom and Hachiman actually knew each other. Why would that be?' Kyon thought to himself before realizing something. 'Now that I think about it, Hachiman has been strange since I first met him... He only appeared right after the accident, and didn't even tell me he was a God until our next meeting and not even a minute later he took me into multiple different "rifts"... but he never actually explained anything about them or himself."

This made Kyon extremely curious. When he thought back on it, Hachiman having given him powers out of nowhere seemed almost too random to be true. Then when he took Kyon into another rift, he explained to him about the ring that helped Tony get energy, but still never explained how to get one, or even why. It made no sense to Kyon. In all actuality, Hachiman seemed even more suspicious than before, and Kyon knew almost nothing about him or why he did anything. Kyon asked himself multiple questions like; "Why would Hachiman have healed me after the accident for no reason?", "Why would he give me powers when I have absolutely no need for them?", "Why does he explain random things to me when he never teaches me how to use them or even how to get them?" and the one that confused Kyon the most: "Why does it still seem like I knew Hachiman before I met him at the hospital?"

These questions plagued Kyon's mind, making him question the God, but after thinking deeply about it, he realized that Gods always were mysterious in Mythology, and figured that Hachiman had a reason to be vague. He just hoped that Hachiman would eventually tell him what he had planned with everything he told him.

"Kyon, I need some more detergent, any chance you can go out quick and get some? I'll give you some extra money and you can get something for yourself if you do it." Kyon's mom sang, holding out some money.

"Yeah, I suppose I can." Kyon said getting up and grabbing the money, before heading for the door. "Love you mom." he said before leaving.

**20 Minutes Later:**

"Now lets see..." Kyon said, looking at the shelf of laundry detergent at the grocery store.

"Ah here it is!" he heard a girls voice say nearby that sounded familiar. When he looked over, he spotted the short haired Hiiragi twin standing nearby, looking through the cleaning supplies.

"Tsukasa!" Kyon said to her, making her jump a little, before turning around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up supplies for cleaning the shrine." Tsukasa responded cheerfully "What about you?"

"Picking up some detergent for my mom." he said, as he showed her the bottle he grabbed.

"Well, I guess I've got everything now, so do you wanna... walk with me?" Tsukasa asked, blushing slightly

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do anyways." he said as they started walking. They paid for their items and left the store, soon passing through a park. They discussed everything they could, from how they were both feeling, to memories of what happened during the night, to how their families took everything. Apparently both Tsukasa and Kagami had been sleeping the entire time and didn't even remember being kidnapped.

"So, it was Misao doing those horrible things to everyone?" Tsukasa asked yet again, still not fully believing that Misao would have done such a thing.

"Yeah, she did, and the more I think about it, the more it seems likely." Kyon said "for starters, she didn't attack a single person while we were dating, and only started doing it again after we broke up at the barricades. Then she always had an alibi for almost every attack. The only one I couldn't figure out was how I had heard that she attacked Patty at almost the same time we went for some food. Then I thought about it and realized that the restaurant was not only right next to the Cosplay Cafe, but that she had taken a really long time in the bathroom, and claimed that it was a long line."

"I still can't believe any of this." Tsukasa said, wondering why Misao would do such a thing.

"Well, unfortunately, it did happen and she lost her life trying to atone for it. She was so in love with Kagami that it drove her to this." he responded "Someone told her that she could help her get the love of her life if she only helped her find a person. I don't know a single person who wouldn't take that deal, no matter how evil it turned out to be in the end."

"Poor Misao..." Tsukasa said, starting to tear up a bit.

"Well, she atoned and saved my life. She may have lost her life in the process, but I'm still glad she tried to make up for her sins." Kyon said, smiling a sad smile "So I forgive her, and I think everyone else should as well."

"Yeah, I think so too." she said as they continued walking. They exited the other side of the park and they arrived back into the city. The everyday bustle was back to normal after the events of the days before, and everyone was starting to calm down finally. The repairs from the giant tree were underway on Ryoo and the surrounding houses, and everyone was still excited about that. Surprisingly, despite it happening in the same exact night, no one managed to make the connection between the helicopter crashing in front of the hotel with no one inside, and the tree sprouting from Ryoo High School. Finally, after the capture of Suijin, the Freedom Fighters flew him over to the nearest large desert and dropped him off permanently, hoping that he would evaporate before he would get a chance to tell anybody what happened. The few days before were a mess for Kyon and the rest of the gang, and everyone was still exhausted.

"So how did Miyuki take the news about Tony?" Kyon asked, almost forgetting to ask Tsukasa.

"Oh... well, she didn't believe us at first, and thought we were playing a joke on her." she said, looking down "Then when she realized that were weren't kidding, she started crying. She just couldn't believe that the boy she had been dating and had trusted would turn his back on them and even try to kill her friends. Then she got angry, and finally after a while, she calmed down."

"Jeez, I guess I shouldn't forget that I'm not the only person who lost someone close to them these past few days." Kyon said, feeling guilty

"Oh, don't feel that way, Kyon." Tsukasa said, comforting him "You were the only person to see Misao die. Of course you're going to feel bad about it."

"Yeah, but we all were affected really badly because of this whole thing." he responded, stopping and starting to cry "I just wish I could have seen it coming before anyone had to die."

"Kyon..." Tsukasa said, before hugging his head as he cried into her. "I know it's sad, and you never want it to happen again... but it's a part of life."

They had moved over to the window the the building next to them to avoid being run over by the other people on the sidewalk, but even so, everyone was looking at them, and Tsukasa was slowly getting redder and redder.

"Sorry, I guess I just really needed to vent a little." Kyon said, looking up and wiping away the tears.

"Don't worry about it Kyon." Tsukasa said, looking up at him "I'm here for you, no, we're here for you. All of your friends, Kona-chan, Onee-chan, Miyuki-chan and myself, we're all here for you and we all love you. So if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, come to the people who love you for help, we would never turn you away."

"Thanks Tsukasa, I love you guys too." Kyon said, hugging her and looking up at the window of the shop. Then he realized that the store was the same Okonomiyaki restaurant that he had taken Misao to before, so he looked down at Tsukasa and, pointing to the restaurant, asked "Wanna grab a quick Okonomiyaki? It's on me."

**Wow THREE YEARS, I still can't believe it's the THREE years TODAY that I started Love is War, and now I finally can say that I have finished this story. So I decided a while ago to keep the whole "Kyon asks Tsukasa to get Okonomiyaki with him" scene in as a good way of ending the series, and quite honestly I like it as the ending. It shows Kyon having moved on and things like that, and also I took what I had Kyon say to Misao when he first asked he to get Okonomiyaki, and just copied it to make the final words in the story. Fortunately, I don't plan on having any time skips to a wedding. So thus concludes Love is War, and I am proud to say that I have such a great fan-base who can deal with my shit such as 1 me having LONG A/N's, 2 me not always uploading on the days I say I want to and 3, me and my long periods of time when I could definitely write more chapters, but I do other things instead. I'm happy to have started this story and am ecstatic to finally announce that my second story, Love Is War, is officially, Completed! Thank You Dear Readers and I look forward to writing for you again!**


End file.
